Ganga Fram
by alfakyn-elf
Summary: Post Inheritance So there's spoilers . What happens when Eragon doesn't leave, but rather finds a new place to train the Dragon Riders. Will his relationship with Arya blossom? Will there be new evil lurking in the dark? EragonxArya
1. Chapter 1

_[From Inheritance]: He debated whether to say anything on the subject, but he could not let it go. After gathering up his courage, he said, "Arya, what is to become of us?" _

_ She hesitated, but he could see that his meaning was clear to her. Choosing her words with care, she said, "I don't know…. Once, as you know, I would have said, 'nothing,' but….Again, you are still young, and humans often changed their minds. In ten years, or even five, you may no longer feel as you do now._

_ "My feelings won't change," he said with utter certainty._

_ She searched his face for a long, tense while. Then he saw a change in her eyes, and she said, "If they don't, then…perhaps in time…." She put a hand on the side of his jaw. "You cannot ask more of me now. I do not want to make a mistake with you, Eragon. You are too important for that, both to me to the whole of Alagaësia."_

_ He tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace. "But…we don't have time," he said, his voice choked. He felt sick to his stomach._

_ Arya's brow furrowed, and she lowered her hand. "What do you mean?"_

_ He stared at the ground, trying to think how to tell her. In the end, he just said it as simply as he could. He explained the difficulty he and Saphira had had in finding a safe place for the eggs and the Eldurnarí, and then he explained Nasuada's plan to form a group of magicians to keep watch over every human spellcaster._

_ He spent several minutes talking, and concluded by saying, "So Saphira and I have decided that the only thing we can do is leave Alagaësia and raise the dragons elsewhere, far away from other people. It's what's best for us, for the dragons, for the Riders, and all the other races of Alagaësia."_

_ "But the Eldurnarí—" said Arya, appearing shocked._

_ "The Eldurnarí can't stay either. They would never be safe, not even in Ellesméra. As long as they remain in this land, there will be those who will try to steal them or use them to further their own designs. No, we need a place like Vroengard, a place where no one can find the dragons to hurt them and where the younglings and the wild dragons cannot hurt anyone themselves." Eragon tried to smile again, but gave it up as hopeless. "That is why I said we have no time. Saphira and I intend to leave as soon as we can, and if you stay…I do not know if we will ever see each other again."_

Arya's face appeared troubled, and she kept glancing down at the fairth that she held gently in her hand. The couple times she tried to speak, she found that she could not, so she gave up the action for the moment. She dove deep within herself and tried to find some logic that would keep Eragon here, with her.

Eragon bounced his weight from foot to foot, and he appeared shamed, like he had committed the most unfortunate crime. His cheeks blazed red, and he kept glancing up at the sky, as if he expected Saphira to return at any moment.

Arya mentally gnashed her teeth together in frustration, and refrained from smashing the fairth against the caked ground. She could not, for the life of her, think of an alternative other than what Eragon had decided. Using her mind's eye, she traveled through several of the scrolls that she had read during her training. One in particular was brought to mind. It talked about a long lost outcrop of land that floated in the clouds above Ellesméra, kept aloft by the magic of old. But what was it called?

She voiced her opinion to Eragon, and a glimmer of hope flashed across his face. "If we could find this place, then it would be even better than leaving Alagaësia! And the only way to get there would be by—"

"—Dragon-back," Arya finished, with a triumphed smile split across her face. A sliver of longing passed through Eragon's face, unnoticed by Arya, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," he muttered, trailing his foot through the dirt, "Saphira isn't exactly quiet in her feelings." Eragon's face upheld the uttermost embarrassment, and Arya's lips split apart in a fit of laughter. The pearly laugh caused several birds to burst into song from miles around, and Arya bounced into Eragon's arms, no thought on the consequence the gesture would bring.

He returned the gesture, if not a bit hesitantly, and they remained in that pose for several minutes before Arya stepped back, growing serious.

_[From Inheritance]: _

_ "Eragon, if you are willing, I would like to tell you my true name."_

_ Her offer left him dumbstruck. He nodded, overwhelmed, and, with great difficulty, managed to say, "I would be honored to hear it."_

_ Arya stepped forward and placed her lips close to his ear, and in a barely audible whisper she told him her name. As she spoke, the name rang within his mind, and with it came a rush of understanding. Some of the name he knew already, but there were many parts that surprised him, parts that he realized must have been difficult for Arya to share._

_ Then Arya stepped back and waited for his response, her expression studiously blank._

_ Her name raised numerous questions for Eragon, but he knew that it was not the time to ask them. Rather, he needed to reassure Arya that he did not think any less highly of her because of what he had learned. Nor did he. If anything, her name had increased his regard, for it had shown him the true extent of her selflessness and her devotion to duty. He knew that if he reacted badly to her name – or even said the wrong thing without intending to – he could destroy their friendship._

_ He met Arya's gaze full-on and said, also in the ancient language, "Your name…you name is a good name. You should be proud of who you are. Thank you for sharing it with me. I am glad to call you my friend, and I promise I will always keep your name safe… Will you, now, hear mine?"_

_ She nodded. "I will. And I promise to remember and protect it for so long as it remains yours."_

Eragon pressed forward, and, doing the same as Arya had done, pressed his lips to her ear and breathed his true name into it. Arya's brows pressed high upon her forehead as she learned new things about Eragon. She did not realize the kindness and wisdom that Eragon's true name had just revealed to her.

When he stepped back, Arya let out a long breath and stayed quiet for a while to collect her thoughts.

_[From Inheritance]: "You have a good name as well, Eragon," she said in a low voice. "However, I do not think it is the name you had when you left Palancar Valley._

_ "No."_

_ "Nor do I think it is the name you bore during your time in Ellesméra. You've grown much since we first met."_

_ "I've had to."_

_ She nodded. "You are still young, but you are no longer a child."_

_ "No. That I am not."_

Arya inhaled deeply, her nostrils flaring. The revealing of their true names had created a bond between them, and it was drawing her towards Eragon more forcibly than it had been before, when she had managed to keep her urges subdued.

"So, you will stay?" Arya made sure to keep all feeling from her tone, and she looked at Eragon with a guarded expression. She did not want her feelings influencing what Eragon's decision was. It was too important to be decided on such a small emotion.

Several emotions passed through Eragon's face, and then were poorly concealed, especially now that Arya knew Eragon as well as he knew himself. "Aye. For now, I will stay. We will find this 'floating land', and if it proves to be suitable, then we will not have to leave Alagaësia."

Arya was so happy that she was beside herself, and she did something that she had not intended; she pressed her lips to Eragon's softly, in a sign of happiness for his decision.

Eragon's first initial reaction was that of surprise, but a moment later he returned the kiss, pouring all the pent up love he had felt for her over the course of his journey pour into that one kiss. His lips were cracked and wind-beaten, but Arya paid no mind to it. She was at ease with her decision.

"You cannot expect me to lower my guard all at one moment, but in time, I will learn to love again," Arya murmured after they separated, and she pressed her fingers lightly to Eragon's cheek. "But all in time…" she trailed off, stroking his cheek and then turning back and walking towards Ilirea, her walk more relaxed than it had been before Galbatorix had been slain.

"Come, Eragon. Leave Saphira and Fírnen be. They will return to us when they see fit. We must bear the news to Nasuada and then rest before our journey to Ellesméra. I do not need to return just yet." Arya smiled softly at Eragon when he fell in step with her, and they padded towards the newly captured city together, as two Riders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **

**Hey guys! Sorry we're new to this and are stupid when it comes to figuring out how to work this thing. So we didn't post an author's note till the second chapter. But anywayyyyy… My brother came with me with the idea to create our own fanfiction. He came up with the ideas; I was just the poor little writer. Haha just kidding. But we were both extremely annoyed with CP for his ending to such an amazing cycle, so we decided to things our way and give it a little more justice!**

**All characters and happenings belong to CP, except for our own creations.**

_[From Inheritance]: "Ah." Nasuada placed her hands – on atop of the other – upon the stone balustrade, the uprights of which were carved into the shape of flowering irises. "Now, why did you wish to meet? Have you arrived at a decision with regard to my offer?"_

_ "I have."_

_ "Excellent. Then we may proceed apace with our plans. I have already—"_

_ "I've decided not to accept."_

"What?" Nasuada squeaked, her eyebrows furrowed as her voice rose. "Why? Who else would this position be appointed to?"

"That, I do not know. You will have to decide that on your own." Eragon's face was extremely calm, despite his liege lady's furious one, and he allowed her to study him for a moment. He had told Arya that he needed to speak with Nasuada alone and she complied, setting for the cities walls to help with some of the Varden with some small chores.

"I had expected you to do the right thing, Eragon, not the wrong one!" Nasuada turned away, so that her face was hidden from Eragon. She peered out of the window behind her desk, and Eragon pressed air slowly from his nose.

"Milady, this is the right choice. I have every confidence in you to choose the right leader for the magicians, and I have my own duties to tend to. Originally, Saphira and I had intended to leave Alagaësia, never to return," Eragon held his hands up when Nasuada whipped around, her sharp gaze piercing his, and he said, "however, Arya has so kindly mentioned to me that there is a location where we can take the Eldurnarí and the eggs without fear of them being stolen or used for evil. The Dragon Rider's will also have a place to train, and the only way to get there is by dragon-back." Eragon looked at Nasuada expectantly, awaiting her response.

Nasuada ran her hands up and down her dusky arms, pressing her fingers to the scars that she had successfully received through the Trial of the Long Knives. She opened her mouth to speak several times, thought better of it, and then shut her mouth again. Finally her shoulders sagged in defeat, and she shook her head. "I cannot allow you to leave, Eragon. How would it look if I reigned in all of the other magicians, but let you go? How would I look to them?" Nasuada sat down behind her desk, pinching her fingers to the bridge of her nose as if she had a headache.

"They will see a Dragon Rider establishing peace with a new order and their new Queen keeping the peace with her careful eye on magic. You cannot back me into a corner with this Nasuada; I have made my decision and whether or not you want me to go will not be of concern. I am the new leader of the Dragon Riders and am bound to no oaths," Eragon said simply, command thick in his tone.

"You are right. Perhaps it would be best if I released you from your fealty. A Dragon Rider should not be bound to one race, but rather all of them as a whole." Nasuada's words surprised Eragon. He did not think she would have agreed to such a thing which is why he had never suggested it, though he had felt very much the same on the subject.

"I was never bound to you, my lady. I did what you wanted purely out of respect for you as a leader and as my friend. However, if you wish to release me from my fealty, then I will be happy to oblige." Eragon lowered his head respectfully, and then gazed at Nasuada, who seemed to be at war with herself.

Finally, she said, "I release you from your fealty, Eragon. No longer will you be forced to answer to me. One more thing: How will I be able to reach you if ever the need arises?" Eragon realized that Nasuada was attempting to gain knowledge of where he intended to train the new Riders.

"Just send word to Ellesméra, and they will get it to us." Eragon smirked; he had found a loophole through Nasuada's question.

She nodded, her gaze losing shine as she went deep into thought. "Very well. When will you leave?"

"In a couple days."

"Nasuada bowed her head in submission, and then pulled a couple papers and maps toward her. "Okay. I trust that you are making the right decision. You are dismissed."

"My Queen," Eragon said, bowing, and then turning on his heel and leaving her quarters.

That had gone better than Eragon had expected. He had not thought that Nasuada was going to release him from his fealty, and for her to do that made him feel much more accomplished than he had originally felt.

He found that Arya had retired for the evening, so he made his way to find Roran and Katrina instead. He found them sitting at an empty table in the hall that him and Saphira had been staying at, allowing their food to digest and cooing at their newborn baby, Ismira.

He decided not to dwindle on things, and bore them the news before they could even start a conversation.

_[From Inheritance]: _

_ As he expected, Katrina and Roran reacted with dismay and tried to convince him to change his mind. It took Eragon nearly an hour to lay out his reasons to them, for they argued every point and refused to concede until his answered their objections in exact detail._

"You were supposed to come home with Katrina and I, live in the new Carvahall that we were going to build. You were supposed to be in Ismira's life!" Roran roared, slamming his fist on the table. Ismira woke with a start and promptly broke into tears, wailing in Katrina's arms.

"_Slytha," _Eragon murmured soothingly, and Ismira's scream slowly reduced in pitch and intensity until she fell asleep all together. Katrina shot Eragon a grateful smile, and he returned it with a smile of his own.

"I have a duty as the new leader of the Dragon Rider's to train the younglings. I will visit as much as I can, I give you my word." Eragon's eyes twinkled brightly at Roran's suspicious facial expression. "It's much better than I leaving Alagaësia forever, eh brother?" Roran's shocked face caused Eragon to fall prey to a fit of laughter.

"Do not worry Roran, that option is behind us," Eragon let out breathlessly, after his fit subsided.

They sat and talked for a few more hours, and then Eragon excused himself to his room. He fell to his cot, exhaustion taking him and leaving him to dream of the journey to come.

**So what did you guys think? Like it? Dislike? We love Arya and Eragon, so we decided to change that a little bit. We also don't really like Nasuada, so we decided to rid Eragon of that horrid fealty. Review and tell us what you think. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Sorry the last two chapters were a bit short….they were just the starting out chapters! And just to clear things up… Arya will be returning to her normal characteristics. I thought the authors deserved one kiss. :3 The floating island idea was actually not from Avatar or anything; it was from a dream I had and it's where I go for my 'happy place.' We really appreciate the reviews though! Plus the floating island seemed to work perfect with all the problems Eragon faced without him having to leave.**

(A few days later)

Eragon rose at dawn, ignoring the shrieks and protests that came from the multiple bruises sprinkling his body. _Saphira? _He called out, in hopes that her time with Fírnen was put on pause. She had not joined him any time during the night last night, and she was not there when he awakened.

_Yes, Little one?_ Saphira's voice breached his mind, and he soaked up her love and comfort and then filled her in on all the conclusions he had come down to a few days ago. She listened with mild interest until he mentioned that they were not leaving Alagaësia, where she roared with joy and he could practically see her spitting azure flames in the air. _That is great news Eragon! Great news indeed. Come outside, Little one, so that I may see you._

Eragon agreed and stood from his bed, dressing in a simple green tunic and leather leggings. He strapped Brisingr to his hip and then strayed from his room to where Saphira had displayed a mental picture of her whereabouts, a simple piece of land that blanketed the outskirts of Ilirea.

He spotted her shimmering scales as soon as he managed to get outside the gate – he was showered with compliments and offerings by several members of the Varden and anyone else who had opposed Galbatorix – and Fírnen's emerald ones lay beside her. Eragon snorted through his nose and attempted and failed at hiding his amusement.

_ You two are ridiculous, _he said.

_What? _She murmured innocently, cocking her head to the side when Eragon reached her. He murmured quietly to himself and jumped up to the crook of her neck that he used as a seat and then rubbed in between her scales.

_I know you have been spending a lot of time with Fírnen, which is the reason why I didn't tell you all of this sooner. You two would be fine with leaving for Ellesméra today, yes?_

She hummed happily for a moment and then voiced her approval in the matter. She pressed her snout to Fírnen. _He says Arya should be arriving shortly, and then we will be on our way. He is eager to return home._

Eragon voiced his thanks to Fírnen and then turned to watch the sunrise, content with his life at the moment. No more did he have to worry about impending doom, no more did he have to worry about when the next battle was going to sprout up. No more did he have to worry if he were to fail. No more.

Arya arrived within the hour, her raven locked hair blowing gently in the wind as she drew near. Eragon slid down Saphira and met up with Arya, a stupid grin split across his face. "How are you faring?" He asked curiously, noting that she again bore the golden circlet upon her head.

"I am eager to return home," she admitted, trailing her eyes downward, as if revealing this bit of information embarrassed her. Her pointed ears poked through her hair, and Eragon pressed his finger to her chin, lifting her face upwards.

"There's no shame in that," was all he said, and then he turned on his heel and bounded up Saphira's leg and onto his saddle. Arya stood there for a moment before following his example and mounting Fírnen, looking proud and fierce upon her green steed.

Eragon strapped his legs in and then made sure that Brisingr was clipped securely to his side before looking over at Arya. "Ready?" He asked, both mentally and verbally.

"Ready." Arya replied by having Fírnen shoot into the air, pumping his wings to gain height. Saphira roared and dug her claws into the earth, using it to push herself from the ground and catapult into the sky.

They circled each other as they flew higher and higher, and Eragon laughed at the sense of calm flying brought. In the air, he felt invincible. He snuck a look at Arya. Based on the growing smile on her face, she felt a lot the same.

They followed the Ramr River for a time before heading across the Hadarac Desert. He could feel Saphira's joy at being in the desert again; she loved the feeling of the hot sun beating against her back and the dry air tickling her wings. It left her feeling rejuvenated and alive, which pleased Eragon.

_So how have you been? _Eragon teased, the ghost of a smile present on his lips.

Saphira snorted, and smoke blew back into Eragon's face, wrapping its choking hands on his lungs. His eyes smarting and his throat burning, he scolded his dragon. _Sorry, your words amused me. _She growled deep within her chest, her form of laughter, and then dove a bit below a cloud.

_Will you stop that? _Eragon whined, his hair and clothes drenches in tears from the cloud. _You know I hate it when you do that._

_ It makes my scales look pretty, _Saphira protested vainly, trying mainly not to look over at Fírnen. She puffed out her chest in a proud way, and Eragon refrained from rolling his eyes.

_I love you, Saphira._

_ And you too, Little one. _

They remained quiet for a while, respecting each other by remaining in their own thoughts. Eragon's mind involuntarily strayed to Arya, and he pondered her for a time. She seemed to be warming up to the idea of being with him; she had even kissed him! He pressed two of his fingers to his lips, the ghost of the kiss still warm against his mouth, and he smiled softly. Finally, the pain in his chest lessened each day that passed, and now that he was not leaving he would wait for her. He could afford to wait.

They did not stop until the sun started to disappear over the horizon and Saphira and Fírnen insisted that they needed to feed. They let Arya and himself down beside an outcrop of rocks, where they would make camp for the night. It would be another three days journey to Ellesméra.

"How does it feel to be Queen?" Eragon asked later, as the two of them were sitting by the fire that Arya had started with magic. The flames danced off her slanted face as she pondered the question, leaning back on one of the large rocks and clamping her fingers together in her lap.

"It is a great responsibility. More so than I had originally thought. Many times I doubt myself, and fear that I made the wrong choice to accept the throne. However –" she paused when Eragon tried to interrupt, "I am giving it a few years before I resign. Maybe I'll warm up to it." Her smile was infectious, and Eragon could not help but to mirror her face with his own.

"I take great pride in being your friend, Arya Dröttning. You had courage to attempt something I could not, and that's ruling." Eragon left the conversation at that, and the two travelers delved into silence for the moment, staring at the flames while they made the wood sizzle and pop and caused embers to float into the air.

"Tell me what you know about our destination?" Eragon spoke up again, eager to know more about this place where he could safely harbor new dragon eggs and teach his new system of Riders. He bunkered down to listen and found a rock to toss around while Arya collected all the information from her memory of the place.

"I only remember it from a couple of scrolls I read when I was in training," Arya started slowly, her eyes closed as she accessed the information, "it was created long before the magic of the world was contained by the Grey Folk, and it floats several hundred feet above Ellesméra. I cannot yet think of the name…" Arya's face grew slightly more frustrated, but she dismissed trying to remember and continued onward with her flow of information. "Not much is known about it. Dragon-back is the only way to get to it and during the time of the original Dragon Riders there was no use for it, so it remained untouched." Arya absentmindedly drew in the dirt, poetry of the Ancient Language flowing from her fingertips. Eragon watched her for a moment, processing the information he had just obtained.

"I would hope that the air isn't too thin up there," Eragon had voiced a concern that had been egging at the back of his mind ever since the suggestion had been brought up, and Arya's gaze locked with Eragon's.

"I would hope that as well. We will just have to wait and see when we get there." Arya sighed and swiped her hands across her dirt poetry before retiring for the night. Eragon attempted to wait up for the dragons, but when they didn't return, he decided to retire as well.

_Eragon was standing in the center of a meadow. It was littered with wildflowers and surrounded by ancient trees. Puffy clouds guarded the sky, and Eragon looked around frantically for Saphira. He tried calling out to her, but he found that he could not. Alarmed, Eragon treaded towards the edge of the forest, but halted in his tracks when he made out two voices headed in his direction. He cursed and then pressed his hand to his hip, hissing involuntarily when he noticed that he didn't have Brisingr strapped to his side._

_ In a panic, Eragon dove behind a tree just as a man and a woman appeared in the meadow. The woman was exceptionally tall for her gender, and her starlight bleached hair trickled down her back in loose curls. When she turned, her face was facing Eragon, and he could see what she looked like._

_ Though her ears were pointed and her facial structure was slanted like an elf's, she bled authority and magic so old that she simply could not be of that race. Her eyes were of an ice blue color which contrasted harshly with her pale skin. An intricate looking bow was strapped to her back, and a bag of what looked to be poisonous darts hung at her hip. She was speaking to a male slightly taller than she was herself. He had emerald green eyes, a bit darker than Arya's, and his teeth were pointed. He looked to be a shade, except there was an oddity to him. His hair wasn't red and his face didn't hold those of several spirits possessing him. _

_ His canine teeth were pointed and he waved his hand around when he spoke. His hair was greek-style and black as midnight. His armor was thick and he bore no helm upon his head; as if he needed to. Eragon, even with his enhanced hearing, could not tell what the two beings were talking about. They appeared to be fighting about something, and the more Eragon observed, the more sure he was of his conclusion._

_ He tried to stray closer, but his heel found a branch and the twig snapped. The man and the woman's head snapped towards the source of the noise, and they spotted Eragon with ease. Eragon cursed his bad luck and longed for a weapon of any sort. The man and woman's eyes had started to glow, and Eragon could feel his wards protecting him from the magic they were thinking. He noticed they were not speaking, which means they were thinking of the magic they wanted to do._

_ His vision started to flicker as the magic swept past his wards and started to drain his body. _

Eragon woke just as the dream took the turn for the worse. Sweat sprouted up from his brow, and he panted heavily. Arya was watching him with a shadow of concern across her face. "Are you well, Eragon? You were thrashing around in your sleep."

Eragon nodded, pressing his palm to the nape of his neck. "Just a dream, is all," is all he said, and though Arya looked at him with curious eyes, she did not push him for information. Eragon sank back to the ground warily, not too sure that the dream was merely a dream. It had felt very much the same as the dream he had of Arya's imprisonment, and that prospect troubled him greatly.

He didn't get much to dwell on it, however, for he noticed that Saphira and Fírnen were returning. His relief was immediate, and he expanded his mind so that it brushed up against Saphira's. Puzzlement arose when he noticed that she was blocking a memory from him. _In a minute Eragon, _she explained, but would not dwell on the matter no matter how much he protested.

Fírnen landed first, looking magnificent as ever with his emerald scales and gleaming claws. He pressed his snout to Arya's side, purring in a fashion. She scratched his snout and smiled, her love for her soul-mate evident in her eyes. "Fírnen says that Saphira has an important matter to speak with us about," Arya portrayed, looking just as confused as Eragon felt.

"What is it, Saphira?" Eragon asked, both verbally and mentally. Saphira sat on her hunches and curled her neck downwards, so that she was at eye-level with both of the Riders.

_I wanted to tell you…_

**Bahahaha! We know we're cruel! ;D Please review and tell us what you think and even what we could work on! And PM us and let us know what you think Saphira's news is going to be. :P It's not that hard people! Thankies. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Thank you so much for those of you that have reviewed. We appreciate the feedback and it colors our hearts to receive each and every review. Let us know what you like or dislike so far. I am sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC. I am not CP and can't match his writing style, making it difficult to keep the characters the same. Also, the floating island WILL be explained later. We have everything figured out, promise. Thanks! Oh, and I (the writer) might not write so much in the next couple of weeks (school finals Dx) However, my brother (the brains of the story) will most likely come up with several new ideas to add in that time. :D Thanks for reading, and the characters and most of the places belong to CP.**

_I wanted to tell you…as you well know, Fírnen and I have been quite preoccupied. _If Saphira was embarrassed by that fact, she did not show it, as well as Eragon did not feel it through their mental connection. She continued as smoke unfurled from her nostrils, _I bear eggs in my belly, and Fírnen is the sire. _Saphira dipped her head down and picked at her foot scales with her teeth, cleaning leftover food from her scales. Eragon was submersed in shock for a fraction of a second, and then he pressed his fist to the air in vigorous excitement.

_That is great news, Saphira! _He exclaimed, bounding towards his dragon and wrapping his arms around her. Her great humming sent vibrations through the ground and up Eragon's body and he laughed as he shook. His excitement with the news had made him forget of the other dragon and Rider, and his gaze fell upon Arya.

A glimmer of pride colored her features, and she held her head high. "I am honored to belong to such an occurrence. This is better than I had ever hoped, with Fírnen being so young. Do you know how many eggs you hold, Saphira?" Arya asked, absentmindedly running her hand down Fírnen's neck as she spoke.

Saphira cocked to head to the side, gazing at the young elf with one, large sapphire colored eye. _A dragon does not know how many eggs she bares until she nests them, which will be in about a week. I have decided to allow two of my younglings to be free of Rider's command, and the rest will go to reestablishing the Dragon Rider's. _Smoke trailed in the air when Saphira sneezed, and blue flames burst from her mouth, nearly setting Eragon on fire.

_Oops, _she murmured, and Arya laughed at Eragon's soured expression.

"Come. We must be on our way. We cannot tarry in one spot for too long, else we might stray upon those still loyal to the slain Tyrant." Arya had herself strapped into Fírnen's saddle in the blink of an eye, and Eragon grumbled about not being able to eat breakfast. "You can eat on Saphira's back," Arya replied to his complaining, one slanted eyebrow perched higher up on her forehead.

The next few days were of little consequence. Eragon and Arya stopped each night to let their dragon's rest, and they started flying again at dawn. A bitter wind clung to their backs and assailed their ears, whispering words of Mother Nature in the Rider's ears.

_Do you think this is a good idea, changing our plans? What if this 'floating island' is not what it seems? Or what if there are beings there that dwell in the dark? Or perhaps the weather conditions will be ill suit for the new Rider's. Or not enough game for the dragon's to hunt. _Eragon voiced his concerns to Saphira as the tall trees of Du Weldenvarden blanketed the horizon.

_Your concerns are valid, Eragon. However, I cannot think to answer you when I myself do not know the answer. We must wait and see. If it comes to the point where our destination is not well fit for our new order, then we will resort to our original plan. _Saphira was right, as she was most of the time, and Eragon pondered her words.

"Why is it that the Eldurnarí did not suggest this option to me before?" Eragon suddenly asked Arya, the question to him arising suddenly. Now that he thought about it, the Eldurnarí, especially the more ancient ones, should have held information about the island in the sky and presented the option to him when was attempting to figure out where to train the new Rider's.

A small frown sprouted on Arya's lips, and she brought one shoulder up in a faint shrug. "Perhaps they did not know about it. The scrolls from which I read about this island were not written until long after the Fall, so my best bet would be that the island was not created or wasn't discovered until after the fall itself." She tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear and then smiled faintly at Eragon. "You have become wise since I first met you, Eragon."

The last sentence she uttered came to a surprise for Eragon, but when she did not tarry further into the conversation, he did not push her for it. Rather, he steered back to the initial question. "Even if the island was discovered after the Fall, surely the elves would have figured out some way to travel up there, so they might go about exploring it."

Arya started shaking her head halfway through Eragon's sentence, and when he finished, she spoke, "Recently after it was discovered, it disappeared. The elves would have to know its exact location if they were to get there by magic; dragon-back was the only way to travel to it, and that's how it'll remain." Arya's eyes held a hint of amusement with her words, and Eragon eyed her questioningly.

"We will stop in Kirtan for the night. The wards placed on Du Weldenvarden prevent us from flying there, so we will take up hospitality with my brother's and sister's and then walk the rest of the way. We should arrive home by tomorrow evening."

And indeed they did. The elves in Kirtan were extremely friendly, especially when they recognized one of the Dragon Rider's as they're new Queen, and they fed and tended to the traveler's with uplifting joy. The elves of Kirtan were different than the elves that dwelled in Ellesméra in the sense that they laughed as much as they could and their movements were more graceful and they danced around Eragon and Arya as if they were dance partners.

They had an extreme fascination with Saphira and Fírnen, and spent a good part of the night lifting their tails and poking the tips of their fangs, as if testing how healthy they were. One of the younger looking elves with stray colored hair and a fierce gaze that had obviously seen more war than not pressed his hand to both Saphira and Fírnen's snout, and, in the Ancient Language, "May you and your Rider's be blessed with the best of luck on whatever good they put in the heart of Alagaësia." He then stepped back and blended in with the crowd who were gazing at the two dragons as if they had never seen one before.

Eragon liked Kirtan very much, and did not wish to leave when morning struck, but he did not get everything he wanted in life so he said goodbye to those elves who cared to listen and then Arya and himself were on their way, their dragon's following behind them and taking care not to take out any of the ancient trees with their massive tails.

"Will the colors of the eggs match the color of Saphira's and Fírnen's scales?" Asked Eragon, pressing his hand to a tree and feeling its massive green heart beating underneath his fingertips. Arya slid her hand across Eragon's shoulders, a simple enough gesture, but just enough to get a chill to roll down his back.

"No. One or two, maybe, but the color of the mother and sire have nothing to do with what color the eggs will be. Otherwise, we would have a lot of the same colored dragons." Arya swung around a tree to catapult herself forward, grinning widely as she did so. Eragon watched for a moment, in awe at her sudden behavioral change. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from her chest, the way she was acting. Not that he minded, of course.

"That's pleasant enough to hear. Saphira will be due to lay her eggs any day now, isn't that right?" Eragon directed his question to his mighty dragon, and she dipped her head in acknowledgement.

_I shall create my nest at the Crags of Tel'naeir, as it will be the safest for my hatchlings. Arya, _she paused to cast her thoughts not only to Eragon, but to Arya as well, _you will bring whomever you deem worthy to touch my eggs a couple days after I lay them. They will be allowed to sit with them for an hour before we will move on to the next one. _Arya nodded her head in agreement.

"I can agree to that. I have a couple young elves in mind that would be excellent Dragon Rider's. If they do not hatch for anyone here, we will go explore that island and then travel to the other three races and attempt to pick out some Rider's there."

Eragon had not thought of that. There was so much to do! At least he wasn't at despair anymore, with a lack of a future, much of what he felt after he slain Galbatorix. He also had all the time in the world to do it.

They arrived at Ellesméra just before nightfall, and the elves there welcomed them with open arms, especially Arya. Each elf that came up to them pressed two fingers to their lips and started out with the traditional greeting, "Atra esterní ono thelduin, Dröttning, Argetlam.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," Eragon replied, and then Arya would follow suit.

"Un du evarínya ono varda," the elf would finish, and then he would be on his way.

Arya took slightly longer to get away, because she had been gone for almost a fortnight and several of the elves wished to speak with her. Eragon waited patiently, and when it looked like it was going to take longer than either of them thought he pressed a hand to Arya's shoulder and whispered, "I will be at the Crags of Tel'naeir when you are free to join me if you so wish." Arya nodded and then turned back to a couple of her people, whom she started talking to about her journey and what was to befall the elves now that the war was over.

Eragon smiled in amusement; he figured that Arya liked her new role far more than she let on, which was pleasing. She would be a good Queen and would always know how to do the right thing.

Eragon made his way to the Crags of Tel'naeir, his mind full of the events over the past month. Saphira and Fírnen had gone ahead to the Cliffside when Arya and Eragon had been stopped, muttering something about not being obligated to speak with each elf that came up to them. His thoughts strayed to the beings in his dream.

He wasn't sure whether or not those people were real, and if they were, what exactly they were, but he feared them. Just the thought of them was causing the cold claws of panic to grip his lungs, and he could not for the life of him figure out why. If only he had heard what they were saying, maybe he could have known more. He sighed, rubbing the nape of his neck and casting the thoughts from his mind. No sense in dwelling on something he knew so little about.

Eragon reached the edge of the valley where his old teachers had once dwelled. Fresh tears popped in the corners of his eyes, and he let them spill freely at the memories he himself and Oromis and Glaedr had shared there. It was here that he strengthened his magic ability, here that he learned to read and write. It was also here that he learned to listen to the whispers of the world, and how to make Saphira and himself more one than two. He knew that their death had been brought to justice when Galbatorix was slain, but that did not bring the two of them back, and for that Eragon grieved.

_Oromis would have been proud of you. _Glaedr's massive mind swept against Eragon's, and he quailed, nearly forgetting that about the Eldurnarí completely. He attempted to speak with the enormous golden dragon some more, but he could not be coaxed. After the war, the golden dragon had been talking less and less, and Eragon figured it was because his task was over. Eragon didn't blame him; the ancient dragon had lost everything that was dear to him.

Saphira was perched at the edge of the cliff; preening and picking at her scales and making them shine. She twisted her head around when she heard Eragon approach, and he glanced up at her with a small smile present on his lips. _You're due to lay your eggs anytime now._

_Aye. That is why I shall make a nest tonight. _

Eragon nodded. It was still weird to him that his dragon, his soulmate, his partner of his heart was having eggs and would be the first mother to the babies of the future Dragon Rider's. He scratched at her side while staring off the edge of the cliff, and then asked her where Fírnen had gone.

_He has gone to hunt and bring me back some food. I feel the need to eat, but I am tired. _Eragon nodded.

_I am tired too, and for that, I think I am going to retire for the night. Don't hesitate to wake me if you need me. I love you._

_I love you. _Saphira blew in his face and Eragon laughed, planting a kiss on his dragon's snout and then disappearing into the house that used to belong to Oromis. Everything was where Oromis had left it; scrolls scattered all over the tables, dishes in the sink. The bed was nestled in the corner, exhaustion clinging to his limbs. He would sleep well tonight.

And he did.

_Eragon! _Eragon jostled from his sleep, and he grabbed Brisingr in alarm. Panting heavily, he looked around for the danger that he thought Saphira was warning him about. When no danger presented itself to him, he lowered his sword questioningly. _What is it, Saphira?_

_The eggs are here. Come take a look._

**AN: Thanks for reading guys! Sorry if this chapter is boring…It was sort of a filler chapter. What do you guys think? Next chapter will be most centered around Saphira and her eggs, and there may even be a new rider ;D We'll see. The chapter after that will be traveling to the new island. Now, I want to see at least ten more reviews before I post the next chapter. Sound like a deal? :D Oh, and maybe tell me what color's you want the new baby dragons to be and maybe I'll consider it. Thanks!**is e


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you guys for being so supportive. I have decided that I like you guys so much I am going to try and update as often as I can. Also, I noticed that there were comments how the characters are "off." I'm really sorry if I'm not getting them as CP would, as I didn't create the characters. The OCs that I am bringing in later will be better, I promise. This chapter will mainly be about Saphira's eggs, and the first Rider will be revealed to us. Please continue to review, and if you guys have any suggestions, you are welcome to PM me. :D To answer one of the reviews, he has not gone and gotten the eggs and Eldurnarí on Vroengard yet, but that will occur late in the story. **

Eragon cast his mind outwards until he brushed against Arya's consciousness. When he proved that it was indeed him, he explained what transpired to her and she instantly agreed to be there immediately.

Eragon strapped Brisingr to his side, you could never be too careful, and then shut the house door behind him. The air was cool and brushed against his face, and he shivered momentarily before pulling his cloak more tightly to his body. He gazed at the stars while he waited, and let Saphira know that all he was waiting for was the Queen. She agreed and then tended to her eggs. She kept the image of them locked away in her mind, and when Eragon grumbled in protest she merely told him that he would have to wait and see them in person.

Arya arrived not much later, folding out from the camouflage of the trees. It took a moment for Eragon to spot her, with her black clothing, but a happy smile was brought to his lips when she walked up to him. "I'm glad I can share this moment with you." He took her hand in his and pressed his lips to the back of her hand, and then noticed a hint of uncertainty pass over Arya's face. "Do not worry. Tonight is about our dragons and their younglings."

_Where are you, Saphira? _Asked Eragon.

Saphira sent Eragon a mental picture of a clearing not too far from where Arya and Eragon stood, so they headed in the general direction. The wood that they traversed in was eerily quiet, and several of the animals stayed away due to the new dragon. "So I've been thinking. I think we should start with a couple elves coming to touch the eggs, and if the eggs do not hatch, then we will travel to Nasuada and Orik and also some of the Urgal communities in order to find these new Dragon Rider's. We'll leave Ellesmera after we return from exploring the floating island."

Arya nodded, her expression thoughtful. Her raven colored hair was pulled back in a bun with intricate braids placed around her head. Her green eyes flashed in excitement. "Agreed. Make haste Eragon; I wish to see these eggs."

Eragon uttered a sound of approval and then picked up his speed to match Arya's. They reached the clearing in a matter of moments. Saphira was curled around a nest of sticks and rocks, and she growled fiercely when Eragon and Arya drew near. Smoke curled from her nostrils and open maw, but when she recognized her Rider she refrained herself. _Eragon, _she cried happily, licking the air with her tongue and flapping her wings lightly before settling back down again. _Eight, there are eight of them. _

Arya clasped Eragon's hand in her own, no doubt a result of excitement, and Eragon squeezed in expression. They trudged closer, making sure to keep their movements slow and light, as to not distress Saphira, and their gaze fell upon the eggs. A gasp emitted from Arya's mouth, and Eragon was frozen solid in awe.

Egg eggs were situated in the nest. They were about the size Saphira's egg had been, and they were each a different color. There was a royal purple, steel gray, stark white, yellow, toffee brown, really light pink, and the one that captured Eragon's mind was the egg that was black except for the very tip of the egg, which was emerald green. They seemed so small and fragile when they were all bunched up in a nest like that, and Saphira nudged them gently with her nose. It was such a loving and motherly gesture that it traveled through the link to Eragon, making him feel protective of the eggs himself.

"Which two will be wild?" Arya asked her eyes wide with wonder. She pressed her fingers to her lips and a single tear rolled down her cheek, silver and beautiful. "I will remember this night for many lifetimes. This is truly a beautiful moment."

Suddenly Fírnen landed, a couple deer in his clutches, and he set them down gingerly next to Saphira's side. He lay down and nuzzled his rider with his nose, growling in pride. Arya wrapped her arms around Fírnen's nose and grinned widely, not noticing the fact his teeth was stained with blood or that she was ruining her white cloak.

_We have decided the yellow male and pink female will be wild. We were thinking of taking them up to the floating island so that they would be safe from poachers and hunters. The rest will go to the Rider's, _Fírnen answered Arya's question for Saphira, and Arya nodded. Saphira, to keep the eggs warm, had to repeatedly set fire to them. Eragon watched this with fascination; each time she did that the eggs would light up and you could see the outline of the baby dragon sleeping inside. It was such a gorgeous and raw sight that it brought tears to Eragon's eyes.

They stayed with their dragons for the rest of the night. As Eragon and Arya took a seat at the edge of the clearing, Arya seemed to make a split decision before laying her head on Eragon's shoulder. It was a small gesture compared to what Eragon had always hoped for, but it would suffice for now. Eragon slowly laid his head against hers, and then said, "Our dragons have grown much too fast. They never had time to be free. Never had time to go hunting without fear of being hunted." His words bothered him, and he hoped that now that Galbatorix was slain the fears he just displayed would be put to rest.

Arya sighed against him, and her gaze strayed up to meet his. "We have fought, and fought, and fought some more, Eragon. Now, when we're supposedly at peace, we still have those loyal to Galbatorix, hiding and waiting to strike. You fear this; I fear this. I'm sure Nasuada fears this also, which is why she wants to keep a close eye on the spellcasters. However, once we have a new order of Dragon Rider's, we will make peace in this world yet again." She bit on her lower lip, lost in thought, and then shook her head.

"We will make sure that these hatchlings will get what their parents did not. We will make sure the Rider's they hatch for will be good to them," Eragon said definitely, absentmindedly trailing his thumb up and down Arya's arm. She stiffened for a moment, but then released a breath of air and allowed herself to relax. Eragon's heart sped at the thought that she was finally warming up again, and he smiled, pleased with himself.

"Is there anyone you have in mind that you particularly want to touch the eggs?" Eragon asked, going through candidates in his mind. Arya shook her head, placing her hand over Eragon's and emitting a low sigh.

"None that I can think of. I have not been around my people enough to know who would or would not make good Dragon Riders. If we were among the Varden perhaps, or even the dwarves. I am a horrible Queen," Arya's voice slowly faded to a whisper.

"You will make a wonderful Queen. It is understandable that you would not know your own people. You took that into consideration when you took up ambassador. Now that you have returned, that will change." Eragon spoke with such wisdom he didn't know he possessed, and Arya seemed surprised as well.

"What has become of you, Eragon?" Arya asked, sitting up and turning to look at him. "Your words are nothing but wisdom. You make every problem seem insignificant." She pressed a finger cautiously and poked Eragon's cheek. "You are not the farm boy that saved me in Gil'ead."

Eragon shook his head, smiling gently. "The wariness has drained from my body, and I am no longer the most important person in Alagaësia. You will have to excuse me if the war has shown me some light in the world."

Arya stared at him silently for so long that he had begun to squirm and wondered what he had done to anger her. "You have grown. Your father would be proud." Arya pressed her hand to Eragon's cheek and then turned around and promptly lay back down against his shoulder. Eragon smiled, pleased with himself, and then sank into his waking dreams.

The next morning arose with sunny skies and warm air. Eragon stretched and woke up from his sleep, ready for the busy day. Today they would attempt to find a Dragon Rider. More, if they were lucky. He looked around and noticed that Arya was gone from the clearing.

The two parent dragons were curled around their nest, and Eragon trailed up to the emerald one. _Fírnen, can you tell Arya that I will wait for her return with the elves that will be allowed to touch the eggs?_

_ As you wish, Saphira's-partner-of-mind-and-heart. _

Eragon, satisfied, patted Fírnen on the side of the head and then slid down Saphira's side, leaning into her as he allowed wakefulness to take him completely. _How are you doing? _He asked her.

_Better than I was. Keeping these eggs from perishing is tiring look, little one._

_ I figured. When will the two wild ones hatch? _

_ Not for about a month, by which time I hope we will be on our way to the floating island. I wish them to hatch there, so that they will be free of danger of mankind. _Saphira growled, and then lit her nest on fire, to keep her babies warm.

Eragon watched her for a moment, and then stood when Arya and several other elves appeared at the edge of the clearing. Saphira snapped her teeth and emitted a low growl, and Eragon held up his hand. "Wait right there. I will bring the eggs to you, as Saphira is in such a fragile state at the moment.

_Hey! _Saphira complained, but amusement colored her tone so Eragon just smiled at the protest.

Arya dipped her head and then turned to the ten or eleven elves that she brought with her. Eragon recognized none of them except for Vanir, the elf that he had earned respect from when he beat him in sparring during his studies here with Oromis. Eragon's eyes locked with the fierce elf, and Vanir's lips twisted in a smile and he bowed slightly.

Eragon bowed back and then turned to Saphira. _May Arya approach and help me carry the eggs? I cannot carry all six of them._

_ Very well._

Eragon gestured to Arya and she stepped forward, hope lighting up her face. "Yes?" She asked, perching one eyebrow on top of her forehead.

"Can you help me with the eggs? We will place them in a line and the elves can take turns touching each one. Hopefully one will hatch." Arya complied, and they grabbed all of the eggs except for the two that would remain wild. Saphira appeared slightly saddened when the eggs left her next. _It is for the best, _is all she said when Eragon confided in her about it.

They set the eggs up in a line in front of the elves, and they stared with a ripple of excitement. Arya glanced at Eragon with a wiry smile and then stepped back, speaking to the members of her people. "Today, we are here to hopefully find one of the new Dragon Riders. Today, we will start in the rewriting of history. So, on with it now. What are you waiting for? Line up, and touch each of those eggs for as long as you feel necessary. If one calls to you, do not hesitate to go to it first." Arya stepped back and fell silent, and Eragon could tell that her and Fírnen were exchanging words.

The elves hurried forward, murmuring hopes that one of the eggs would choose them. Vanir laid his hand against the royal purple egg first, but nothing happened. The elves moved down the line of eggs, pressing their palms to their warm shells. A great deal time had passed, and they were all starting to despair.

A change in the air reverberated through the clearing, and Eragon's eyes strayed hungrily to Vanir, who knelt next to the black and emerald egg, which was rocking furiously. "Pause my brothers and sisters! It appears as if one of the younglings has chosen her new Rider!" Arya did not pounce on Vanir and neither did Eragon; they both knew how special it was when Saphira and Fírnen had hatched for them.

Vanir's face was expressionless, and Eragon didn't know how he was feeling about the fact that a dragon had chosen him. The hatchling had finally broken free of her egg imprisonment, and she squeaked pitifully as she tried to get used to standing on her own. She was small and extremely slim, which will make her a master of dodging and evading when she's older.

"Vanir, you must touch her now and seal the bond. It will feel strange, but you must." Eragon flashed his silvery palm to Vanir, and the elf looked up and nodded, tentatively pressing his palm to the top of the baby dragon's head. A blinding light flashed from dragon and elf, and Eragon had to cover his eyes.

When the light faded into nothingness, Eragon peered out at the new Dragon Rider. Vanir was holding the baby dragon in his arms, and the dragon squeaked and pressed her head into Vanir's cheek, much like a purring cat would. Vanir was weeping freely, and he hugged his dragon to his chest in embrace. "I shall call her Evarínya." Evarínya squeaked in approval and flapped her wings. Vanir laughed, and Arya smiled at him as she walked up with him. "Do not despair. There will be much more chances to touch an egg. But not today. Off with you. You are all dismissed." She smiled brightly at the other elves, who disappeared back into the trees as if they hadn't be there at all.

"Vanir, we have work to do. Arya and I have somewhere to explore, but we must start your training. Once Evarínya is big enough of course. For now, you will stay here, and once the two of us return Evarínya should be big enough to ride and you shall travel with us to find the other Dragon Riders. "

Vanir seemed annoyed with the fact that he had been thrown into such an important position, yet he was helpless to do anything and would have to sit here and dwindle his thumbs, but he did not question them. Instead he looked down at the baby dragon with such love and adoration that Eragon only knew too well.

Arya said, "I will go and bring back a deer for your Evarínya; I can tell by her protests that she is hungry." Vanir nodded, if not a bit uneasily at the fact that his dragon was going to eat meat, and Arya disappeared into the trees.

"Eragon, Argetlem, why do you suppose she chose me?" Vanir spoke with doubt, as if he wasn't sure of himself. The dragon climbed up to Vanir's shoulder and clung there, staring at Saphira and Fírnen with open curiosity.

"You give yourself no credit, Vanir. You are a skilled elf in both magic and swordsmanship. I'm sure Evarínya is proud to call you her Rider." Eragon smiled in encouragement, and Vanir returned the smile, if not a bit hesitantly.

"If you say so, Shadeslayer."

Arya returned with the deer, and Evarínya chattered excitedly, flapping her wings and snapping at the air hungrily. Vanir set her on the ground and she nearly tripped over her feet in haste to get to the deer. She tore into it and Vanir watched, a mixture of disgust and fascination split across his face. Arya and Eragon took it upon themselves to pick up the five unhatched dragon eggs and then place them in the traveling bags.

It was time.

**AN: Sorry guys. I felt the need to post another chapter, but I'm starting to feel icky, and my uncle got in a bad car accident…he's lucky to be alive. :l so here you guys go! I was going to write this chapter longer, but I think you guys will be okay Next one will be the 'floating island.' We have yet to think up of a name. Anyway….R/R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: We love love LOVE reviews! Thanks to everyone to enjoys our take on things. :D This chapter will be them exploring the floating island, which WILL be named in this chapter! You won't get to meet its…uh…strange inhabitants until the next chapter on. We'd really appreciate reviews, and thanks for reading guys!**

**I do not own any of CP original characters/settings, but everything else is mine mine MINE! :P**

Eragon set provisions aside for their journey while he instructed Vanir on the knowledge of dragons. Evarínya was growing at the normal pace that female dragons do. She was a rarer dragon, as her scales were not all one color, but rather two. The base held the darkest black, nestled into her body like a crow in its nest. As it reached out to the tips, her scales turned a lovely emerald color, matching her father's.

"She will need to eat meat until she is old enough to make the decision on her own, and whether you like it or not you're going to have to hunt for her, unless you can find something small that she can hunt on her own." Eragon paused, sensing Vanir's discomfort on the matter, and waved a finger at him. "This creature right here," he gestured to Evarínya, who was licking her scales, "is the most important being to you from this point on. She is your other half, a part of you. Understood?"

"It is understood, Kingslayer." A ripple ran the length of Eragon's body at his new name; he was going to have to take time to get used to it.

_It's a well-earned name, Eragon. You should be proud. _The respect that trailed from Saphira sunk into Eragon's mind, and he smiled, pleased with himself. Vanir was watching Evarínya, and Eragon could tell by his expression that they were communicating. Evarínya wasn't able to speak yet – she wouldn't learn to speak without proper training and that would take about a week – but they were doing quite well with communicating with each other.

"I want you to stay in Ellesméra for the time being, Vanir. At least until our return. I don't want you or Evarínya in any sort of danger."

Vanir's eyes narrowed in irritation. "I am perfectly well with handling myself. But I will do as you wish. I have no intentions on associating myself with the dwarves or the humans without your being there."

Eragon cracked a small smile, satisfied. He was glad the egg hatched for Vanir. Vanir was more than capable at the duties that were required of Dragon Riders, and he was not keen on putting himself in danger.

_Unlike someone I know, _commented Saphira, and Eragon could hear her rumbling laughter from outside the cottage. Evarínya squeaked in alarm, raising her tiny head towards the window, but once Saphira's laughter subsided she laid her head back down on her paws and her eyelids slid over her eyes with a _click! _

_Oh shut up. I just know you're always there to save me, _Eragon grumbled, rubbing the nape of his neck in slight embarrassment. Sure, he was accident prone, but when Saphira brought it up it never failed to make him feel guilty.

"You must make haste, Kingslayer. The faster you explore this 'floating land' in which you so kindly informed me of, the faster we can start establishing a new order." Vanir pressed the small pack to Eragon's hands and then hurried him to the door, muttering words of encouragement all the way. Evarínya also squeaked at Eragon and Eragon waved to the new Dragon and Rider. He was going to meet Arya in the air. Vanir twisted his hand over his chest and then waved his hand as Eragon bounded up Saphira's leg and strapping himself into the saddle.

_Let the wind ravage your wings, and let us be away from here! _Eragon cried out mentally, and Saphira roared and took off in response, slightly flattening the trees with the beating of her mighty wings. Vanir and Evarínya became a tiny speck as Saphira and Eragon climbed higher and higher into the cloudy sky.

_Arya? _Eragon cast the name out in all directions, and after momentarily silence his mind found the elvish Queens alien consciousness.

_We are close, Shadeslayer. _And indeed they were. After a moment of searching, Eragon spotted the gleaming of Fírnen's scales dip through a puffy cloud and then he snaked through the sky to meet them. Arya sat upon his back; her sword was clipped to her hip and dawned in her usual black tunic and leggings. Her eyes sparkled with excitement on the prospect that we were about to embark on an adventure into the unknown.

"Are you ready to go to where few have ever gone before, Eragon?" Arya yelled fiercely, her hair whipping around her face in a dramatic manner. It seemed like the elements were feeding off of her energy, and Eragon shouted in agreement. Together, the two dragons and their Riders pressed themselves upwards.

As Saphira grew higher, the atmosphere started to press down on Eragon's lungs, making it harder for him to breathe. He started to worry, as the last time this had occurred, in the Beor Mountains, he had nearly fallen to his death. His eyes flashed over to Arya, and he could see her discomfort as well, nestled into her frowning lips.

_Saphira, if this continues to occur, then we must turn back. _Eragon despaired, and tears flew from his eyelids as the temperatures grew colder. The hold on his lungs was tightening, and he had to take great breaths in order to breathe properly. Arya, being an elf, did not have as much difficulty, but it was starting to wear down on her as well.

Just as it was starting to get unbearable, there was a ripple in the air. To Eragon, it felt as if they had just pulled themselves through an invisible bubble, and as soon as they did the air thickened to breathable qualities and the temperature rose to a perfect degree. Eragon sighed in relief, but when he looked over at Arya, he saw she had a hardened expression that was filled with suspicion.

"Magic?" Eragon guessed, shrugging his shoulders lightly. He was not all that worried; he had known for in order to keep this 'floating land' afloat and reachable that there would have to be some ancient magic involved.

Arya twisted around in her saddle so that she was looking at Eragon. "I just have the strangest feeling. It sprouted in my stomach and now it's spreading. I don't like it," she admitted, her eyes cast downwards.

Eragon started to reply, but his words were caught in his mouth when Saphira nearly ran her face into the side of a cliff. She swerved to avoid slamming into the wall and Fírnen did the same.

_Looks like we found it, _Fírnen mused, his deep voice resounding throughout the other three's heads. Eragon looked at Arya, if in slight anxiety. He did not think they were going to get there that quickly. His confusion spread. Wouldn't the elves have figured out a way to get to the island if it were that close?

Saphira, tired of flying, landing on the side of the cliff by grappling the edge with her claws. She tucked her wings into her sides and then started the climb up. It was a weird experience for Eragon, sitting completely sideways, but he soon got used to it. Fírnen remained flying, and him and Arya traveled ahead to see how far up it was.

The land mass itself seemed to be floating on air, and Eragon could see off to one side a waterfall that came down from the edge of the cliff. It looked as if the island had been lifted right out of the ground; it was not completely flat on the bottom.

_Have you guys found the top? _Eragon asked Arya, lowering his guard warily. He did not know who else, or what else, was on the island, and he proceeded to guard himself with caution. Arya was doing the same, and was a moments away from springing her walls up.

_Yes Eragon. Come quickly. You must see this. _The tone of her voice made him hurry Saphira along, for it was not an emotion that he was used to hearing from Arya. It was slight fear and a whole lot of joy. (I was going to end it here, but I decided not to be so cruel xD).

Once Saphira and Eragon reached the top, Saphira pulled herself over the edge of the cliff and onto solid ground. Then, seeing Fírnen still in the air, she took off, circling the mighty green dragon.

"What do your elven eyes see?" (Haha, LOTR reference!) Eragon shouted, scanning the land as they settled next to Arya and Fírnen.

Arya pointed, and Eragon's eyes followed the trail that her finger led. His eyes widened slowly as his brain processed what he saw.

Wild dragons circled the air. Dozens of them, at least. They were all shades of colors, and a strangled choke sprang from Eragon's mouth. He had never seen a wild dragon before, and the sight took his breath away. "Will they harm us?" Eragon asked hesitantly.

Arya shook her head, watching one of the dragons swoop down and grab an extremely large elk-like creature in its jaws before flapping towards the mountain peak that sprinkled the horizon. "Fírnen has assured me that as long as we remain with our dragons, we should remain safe from harm."

Eragon relaxed in his saddle, and then closed his mind off to all but his dragon. She and Fírnen had landed, and she flicked her tail around like a cat when it was stalking its prey. _They are magnificent creatures, _Eragon commented, and Saphira snorted.

_None are as magnificent as me. I am Saphira! Once thought the last female of her species. Those beasts can't top me. _Saphira lowered her head and started to taste the air, getting feel of her surroundings, and Eragon left her to it, chuckling and patting her on the neck.

"Shall we go exploring then?" Arya spoke suddenly, and then slid off Fírnen with ease. She dropped to one knee, studying the dirt for a moment before looking up at Eragon. "I had time to observe the land before you and Saphira climbed up. To the North and West is a mountain range. The mountains height, I could not tell you. But if I had to guess, that's where the dragons nest and dwell. To the East is a sparkling lake, the cause of the waterfall that falls off the side of the cliff. Forest surrounds the lake. Open plain is what takes up the remainder of the land."

Her eyebrows were pressed more closely together in worry as Eragon jumped off Saphira and landed next to her. "I am afraid that the wild dragons will not allow new ones into their territory."

Eragon, with a start, realized she was right. From being connected to Saphira all these years, he had learned that dragons were very territorial creatures. If they didn't find a way to communicate with the wild dragons, they would not be able to train here.

That thought caused Eragon's gut to twist terribly. After all this hope of staying, he did not want to have to leave. Not now. He squared his jaw and looked Arya sternly in the eye. She blinked once, her gaze wide, but did not mutter so much a word.

"Let us travel into the woods. We might as well figure out any dangers that lay hidden here." Eragon would figure out the dragon problem later. He supposed that Saphira or Fírnen could attempt with speaking with them, but he wanted to have a back-up plan, just in case.

Arya nodded in agreement, and they decided to fly, since they didn't feel like wasting any time. The faster they scoped out the island, the faster they could get to training new Dragon Riders.

It only took a couple hours to get to the forest, but Eragon took a nap in that time. The beating of Saphira's wings lulled him into his waking sleep.

_Eragon was suddenly in the same meadow as before, only the man and the woman did not notice him. Or if they did, they did not acknowledge it._

"_We must wait for them to come to us. If they are intruders, we must be prepared to fight, and where we are at our strongest." The man was waving his hands around, his forest colored eyes flashing dangerously._

"_What if it's the 'boy who breathes fire,' from the prophecy? We must not sit here and twiddle our thumbs! If it is him that means that there is evil back in Alagaësia that the races do not realize, an evil more terrible than Galbatorix!" The woman seemed to be under a great deal of stress, and her fangs gleamed in the sunlight. Eragon let out a breath, not realizing he had been holding it, and then tiptoed closer. He was so focused on the two beings that were speaking that he did not notice the darkness that started to creep over the edges of his vision._

"_I can feel the boy already on his way to us now. We will test him when he arrives. This is all I am going to discuss on this matter, Saciah. You know I speak reason." The male pushed past the woman named Saciah and disappeared into the woods behind her. She trailed her fingers up and down her arms, as if she was cold, and she stood still in the middle of the meadow. _

_All of a sudden her ice cold eyes locked with Eragon's, and he stumbled back and was carried through a tunnel of darkness. _

Eragon woke with a start, gasping for air and sweat pouring down his face. He blindly grabbed for Saphira's spike that sprouted out in front of his saddle and clung to it, recomposing himself.

_Little one, it was just a nightmare is all. _Saphira continued to soothe him, rubbing up against his mind and whispering words of comfort until the cramp of fear that pierced his side had reduced to nothing and he could sit up.

If Arya had noticed his little episode, she didn't say anything. However, Fírnen fell in suit with Saphira and she glanced over at Eragon, an encouraging smile lighting her lips.

_We are very nearly there. I want to go swimming in that lake. _Fírnen sounded so much like the age that he was, only a few months, that Eragon chuckled and nodded his head.

They could afford to take a quick dive in the lake. He knew Saphira would like that.

**AN: What did you guys think? Like/dislike? Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated. I strive on them! :D My brother is coming up with amazing ideas as to what is to come, so be prepared. :D I think I might do some other POV's, but I'm not sure yet! Anyway, tah tah! Oh, and guys, I decided to get an account on fictionpress, and in a couple hours I'll be able to post my books that I plan on publishing and stuff. So if any of you have an account, look up JjBugg! Or you can look up This is my Faerietale in a couple hours, when it's up. I'd really appreciate it! Thaaaaanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Just so you guys know, the mental communication IS italicized…so yeah. O.o Thanks to all who review! I love it. :D Oh, and any of the reviewers who have questions and doubts…it will ALL be explained in the next chapter. Promise! And I got my new story up on fictionpress, my author name is Jjbugg so look me up :D This one is going to be a new point of view, to keep you on your toes. ;D mwahaha. I'm doing Murtagh's POV, and so sorry if I change him a bit. He wasn't in the books so so much, and my memory fails me since it's been so long since I've read Eragon D: But anyway…Enjoy! **

The ancient trees of Du Weldenvarden loomed over head, and Murtagh pressed his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave. I'm just a coward, unable to face myself, _Murtaugh thought bitterly to himself and to his red dragon, Thorn. It had been about a month since his bonds had ceased to exist and he had said goodbye to Eragon and everyone else he knew at Ilirea. During that month Thorn had taken both of them North, past the land of the elves and past the edges of the map. They had discovered an enormous open field, where deer were plenty for Thorn to hunt, and the air sifted through the long grass like hair.

However, the ache in Murtagh's heart, the one that ached for home, simply would not go away, no matter how much he loved the little piece of paradise he had found. Something was drawing him back there, back home.

_You cannot run away from your problems forever. One day, they'll catch up to you. _Thorn lowered his head so that he could see his rider clearly with one big round eye, and he stared at him until Murtagh sighed.

_Yes, I suppose you're right. You have grown since Galbatorix's enslavement. _Smoke furled out of the dragon's nostrils as he became amused.

_My mind is starting to fit my body. _It had taken forever for Thorn to get used the large body that he was forced into, but once he had gotten free of the Tyrant's evil claws he had managed to get used to it. Thorn now flew more smoothly, and he didn't trip over his own feet when he walked upon the ground.

Murtagh trailed through the open field, allowing the wind to carry his longer hair away from his face to soar joyfully behind him. He closed his eyes and willed his breathing to slow, so that he might relax. He had been mastering that art ever since he had come here, and he successfully mastered it.

_Murtagh, the air burns my nose. A dragon should be the one doing the burning, not being burned. An evil and ascending upon these lands; look. _Thorn turned his head towards farther up north, where waves crashed up the distant shore. Dark storm clouds were rolling in from the sky, all black and menacing looking.

Murtagh frowned; those storm clouds had an unnatural look and feel to them. The air had stopped blowing, and everything had gone still and quiet. "Thorn, I don't like the looks of those clouds. We need to retreat or you're not going to be able to fly through that."

_Does that mean we get to go back?_ Thorn asked, and Murtagh could hear the hope twinkling through in his deep voice. Murtagh rolled his eyes, and a gleaming smile pierced his lips. He made sure his sword was secured at his hip and then climbed onto Thorn's back.

_Aye, we get to go back. But first, take us a little closer to those clouds. I want to get a closer look._

_ Okay. _Thorn snaked through the air, heading towards the open sea. He got within a couple leagues of the black clouds, and Murtagh narrowed his eyes in suspicion and confusion. They had the look of a storm cloud, but their texture appeared off. It almost almost…smoky. He didn't understand it. Suddenly the burning sensation that Thorn had been complaining about earlier assaulted his nose, and he wrinkled his face up in disgust.

_Come on Thorn. Let's get out of here. It's time to report to Nasuada and see if we can't be of any help. Plus I owe her something. _Murtagh waggled his eyebrows, which told Thorn everything he needed to know, and if the big crimson dragon could roll his eyes, he would have. He resorted to snorting.

As Thorn flew away from the clouds and towards the safety of the elvish woods, something compelled Murtagh to look back. For a second, he saw nothing. He tilted his head to the side when something appeared to move through the clouds, but he could not gain knowledge of what it could have been.

_What is it, partner-of-my-mind-and-hearts?_ Thorn asked when he felt Murtagh's confusion.

_I thought I saw something for a split second. For a second…I thought it was an enormous dragon. But it didn't look right. I don't know Thorn. We better report this to Nasuada. _

**AN: Okay. Okay. I know. This is extremely short. But I wanted you to see that there was something amiss going on while Eragon was away…next one will be back in Eragon's POV! But I write no more tonight. I sleepy. X.x**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I urge you guys to look up my novel on fictionpress! It's not amazing, I don't think, but my friends swear it's the next Twilight….anyway, we always like reviews, and really appreciate those giving us feedback. :D Sorry for any mistakes made.**

_The water is so clear here, and there are plenty of large fish for dragons to eat, _Eragon observed mentally while Saphira wiggled through the water. It was rather cool, but not so much that Eragon was shivering. Earlier, a wild dragon had been close enough to where Eragon tried to see if he could communicate with it, but its walls were thrown up so tightly that Eragon failed at finding a weakness. The dragon had attacked, flashing its vicious maw at Saphira, and she had no choice but to defend herself. The dragon returned to the mountains with acidic blood dripping from its shoulder and its pride crushed.

_I don't understand how a dragon could live on fish. They're rather small. _Saphira snapped at a couple fish that past, one of them being the size of a small cow. She caught it in her jaws and gulped it down in one bite. Arya and Fírnen swam past, and Eragon could see a smile on Arya's face that he had never seen before. It was a smile of pure joy, with absolutely no worries or pain behind it.

_Shall we get this investigating over with? We can leave Arya and Fírnen to have some fun. They deserve it. _Saphira agreed, and Eragon contacted Arya with his plan.

Saphira and Fírnen burst from the water at the same time, water dripping off their scales and causing them to glitter brightly. It was a magnificent sight to see, Eragon was sure. They landed with a thud to the ground, and Eragon and Arya both muttered the spell that would dry their clothes.

"We are coming with you." Arya's steel voice was thick with surprise that Eragon would suggest such a thing, leaving her behind while he went on into some unknown forest where danger could be lurking anywhere. "And no, nothing you say is going to change my mind."

Eragon's shoulders sagged. He had hoped that Arya would stay behind, because he had a feeling those people from his dreams were going to be in those woods, and he didn't want her to come in contact with him. However, if he confided in her about this, she would scold him for treating her like a mere human woman.

"Very well. Let us be off, then," Eragon said in a defeated voice, causing a ghost of a smile to peel across Arya's lips. The two dragons took flight and twisted through the air towards the forest. It consisted of extremely tall trees, both pine and oak, and the forest looked both inviting and menacing at the same time. It made Eragon uneasy.

_We should land. I have a feeling we should walk through instead of flying. We're more vulnerable that way. _Eragon projected his thoughts to everyone in the group, and Arya stared at him, as if her piercing gaze could get some information out of him. However, he avoided her stare and clutched Saphira's neck spike as she dived to the ground.

_The air smells like something ancient, _Fírnen commented, pressing his snout towards the sky and sniffing the air a couple times. _Walk with weariness. _

Eragon slid down Saphira's back and landed on the ground with only a slight impact, and he took a moment to notice how big Saphira was getting. He let the thought drift from his mind as Arya appeared next to him. His elvish ears had heard her coming, but it still caught him by surprise when she was suddenly at his side.

"You are not telling me something." The elvish Queen looked at him through slanted eyes, and he scanned the forest. Not an animal or bird in sight. That worried Eragon. "Eragon, what are you not telling me?" Arya grasped his hand, her face betraying a moment of concern before she hid behind her mask of indifference and dropped Eragon's hand.

Eragon hesitated. _Just tell her. You need to learn to be more open with her. She is not going to judge you. _Saphira's words proved to be true, so Eragon explained his dreams to her, starting with the one he had when they were traveling to Ellesméra. "I think those people are in this forest. For a time, I wanted to meet with them and see if they were a friend or foe, but now I'm not so sure," Eragon finished, his chocolate brown eyes searching Arya's emerald ones for answers that weren't there.

Arya remained quiet, and Eragon left her to ponder what he had told her. He pressed ahead, brushing a twig aside and making sure it didn't smack Arya in the face when he let go. "Are you okay?" Eragon asked quietly, seeing the troubled look on Arya's face.

She seemed to snap out of a trance, but her troubled look failed to disappear. "Just something Oromis had told me, long ago. He had been speaking in riddles, and I didn't understand him. Eragon, I think Oromis-elda has traveled here before." Arya's words rang through Eragon's head, and after a momentarily pang of grief that stabbed him in the chest at his lost masters, he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I wish we could ask Glaedr about this." Eragon gritted his teeth together in frustration. He had left the Eldurnarí, including Glaedr's, with Blödhgarm so that they could continue trying to dispel the madness that filled Galbatorix's Eldurnarí. "Why didn't he-" Eragon trailed off, not sure where his question was going, and he stopped in his tracks when he came upon an open meadow. It was THE meadow, the one from his dreams.

Arya nearly crashed into him, but stopped at the last second. "Eragon, what are you…" She stopped and then followed his gaze. "What is wrong, Ebrithil?" He was surprised that she had called him "master" but with a jolt he realized that was what he was.

"This is the meadow from my dream." He warily stepped into the meadow, and a sudden ripple resounded through the air. It pushed Arya and the dragon's out of the meadow, leaving Eragon by himself. He found that he could not communicate with the others, but his link with Saphira was still open.

_Eragon! _Saphira roared, and even inside the magic bubble that he was placed it he could tell it was an ear-splitting roar. Saphira started batting at the air around the meadow, but she found she could not break it. What kind of magic was this?

"You must face me now." A voice came at him from behind, and Eragon stiffened. Slowly he turned around, his gaze falling upon a man that was cast in shadows at the end of the other side of the meadow. It was the man from his dreams.

He looked taller in real life, and his eyes literally glowed with something so ancient that it made Eragon's bones squirm. He stepped out of the shadows, making no noise as he drew closer and closer to Eragon. Unsheathing his sword as he walked, Eragon marveled at the thing.

It was a two handed sword, but Eragon had no doubt this creature was strong enough to use it as a one handed. The guard was black and two spikes jutted outwards, appearing extremely menacing in the sunlight. There were runes inscribed on flat of the blade, but Eragon could not read them. One edge of the sword was serrated at the bottom, for tearing and grabbing.

Eragon unsheathed Brisingr with slight hesitation, but the man did not; he silently raised his sword over his head and made to bring it through Eragon from the middle of his head. Eragon blocked, and the sound resounded throughout the meadow. Eragon slid his sword down the length of the other man's sword, and then stabbed Brisingr forward, but the man blocked that with ease.

Block. Stab. Parry. Swing. Block. Eragon went through the moves, and noticed that whatever he did, the man was not trying to attack Eragon fatally. "Who are you?" He asked, his face guarded as he blocked an attempt to prick his ribs.

"I am your tester. You are the only one that has come here since the Golden one and his Rider. Now fight me you coward!" The man let loose a vicious snarl and redoubled his efforts on his attacks. Each blow sent vibrations trailing down Eragon's arm, and he feared that he would grow tired soon if this was the pace they were going to go at.

Block. Parry. Stab. Swing. Thrust. Dodge. They went at it for what seemed like hours, and throughout the whole time he could feel Saphira's red hot anger singeing his mind. She was still trying to break through the magical barrier, and Eragon dared not look back to see what Arya and Fírnen were doing, though it sounded like they were doing very much the same.

The man had managed to leave shallow wounds in numerous spots on Eragon's arms and legs, and one on his ribs. Eragon growled as frustration stabbed at his mind, and in a moment of desperation, he yelled, "Brisingr!" The azure fire licked his blade and he thrust it at the man, who had gone wide eyed and stumbled backwards. Eragon managed to slice him from his arm to his hip, and he grinned in satisfaction.

"Peace Eragon-elda. It was only a test." The strange man was suddenly a few feet away from Eragon, and he set his sword down in a gesture of peace. Eragon warily let his arm fall limp, but he didn't set Brisingr down. Just in case.

"I don't know who you are, but you let them in too, or we will not speak and I'll cut your head off," Eragon threatened in a scarily calm voice. He noticed that the man's wound was instantly healed, and that he hadn't used words in the Ancient Language to do it.

The man bowed his head lightly, and that rippling motion was felt through the air again. Saphira's roar reached Eragon's ears, and he flinched. _Stupid piece of meat! I'm going to rip your throat out! Cursed, stupid, you will pay for what you did to my partner-of-my-mind-and-heart! _Saphira growled and sprang forward, her fangs gleaming menacingly, but suddenly she was stopped in her tracks. She wiggled, trying to get free of the invisible bonds she was in, but she was unsuccessful. She continued to curse the man, casting her thoughts outward so that he would hear too, but fell silent when the man held up his hands. She continued to simmer through their link.

"You may call me Surion. Your questions will soon be answered, but you will have to follow me. And Eragon? Please tell Saphira to refrain from eating me." Eragon did not know how Surion knew his name, but he glanced at Arya and she gestured with a wave of her head that they should follow him.

_It's alright, Saphira. I don't think he is going to hurt us. _

_ If he does, I'll rip his throat out._

_ Agreed._

Saphira had been released from her bonds, and she nuzzled Fírnen's snout for comfort. He pressed his head under her chin, and a great purring sound gurgled deep within his throat. Eragon wanted to laugh at the sight, but Arya had grabbed his hand again and pulling him along with her. Once she knew he was following, she tried to let go of Eragon's hand, but he gripped it more tightly, and she didn't resist.

Surion led them deeper into the forest, and Saphira and Fírnen had to take off, as the trees got too close together. "Did you know Oromis-elda?" Eragon asked Surion, and noticed how much the man resembled a shade.

The man nodded. "I did. He came here long ago. But no questions now; everything will be explained shortly." Eragon nodded, and after quickly glancing at Arya, who appeared thoughtful, he receded deep within his mind also.

Surion took them into a clearing where there was houses sung into the trees, much like in Ellesméra. The woman from Eragon's dreams, Saciah, was sitting on a thick branch, one of her legs tucked to her chest while the other swung loosely below. Her eyes punctured Eragon's, and he suddenly looked away, as if shamed.

There were two others, another man and another woman. The man had bronze skin, as if he had been working out in the fields all day. His hair was straight and the same color as Eragon's, and it reached his shoulders. His eyes were dark and hard, and Eragon knew that he would never want to get on the man's bad side. The woman was shorter than the other woman, but still tall and still radiated authority. Her face was shaped very much like a feline's, and her facial features were small and feminine. She had two twin one sided swords strapped to her back, and she wore a white cloak that billowed lightly in the wind. Her hair was raven black, like Arya's, but shorter and more layered. Her eyes were the strangest though; one was blue and one was brown.

"Eragon, Arya, this is Desmos," Surion pointed to the man, who nodded his head in a jerking motion. "This is Arwë, and the woman in the tree is Saciah." Arwë continued to stare, motionless, but Saciah jumped from branch and landed next to Desmos, who was glaring at Arya as if she had done him great offense. "Have you-"

Whatever she was going to say was lost, because Saphira and Fírnen landed and the attention was drawn to them. Saphira opened her mouth ever so slightly, emitting a warning growl, and Fírnen sniffed the strange people hesitantly.

_Why did you attack my Rider? _Saphira directed her question to Surion, though everyone could hear. She brought her face close to the shade-like man, but he didn't flinch. In fact, a small smile drew upon his lips, and he bowed lightly.

"I am sorry for angering you, Saphira. I had to test your Rider to see if he was part of the prophecy." Surion turned to stare at Eragon, his expression serious.

"What prophecy?" Arya spoke up, staring at Surion like he was some sort of god.

_I am quite curious to know myself, _Saphira mused, slightly less hostile knowing that her Rider was safe for the moment. A cool breeze trickled through the clearing, and Eragon cleared his throat, waiting for Surion's response. However, it was Saciah who answered, her icy eyes flashing dangerously.

"You are the boy who breathes flames. You whisper fires true name, and it does what you bid it to." She glanced at her companions, and they nodded, urging her to continue to speaking. "Arya, I'm sure you have heard of the Grey Folk, have you not?" Arya nodded, and Saciah, pleased, turned to Eragon. "The Grey Folk, as you well know, where the first to dwell in Alagaësia, save the dragons and dwarves. Since the magic they discovered was unpredictable and difficult to control, they decided to bind it with the language they speak: the Ancient Language." Saciah's eyes briefly touched Arya's before she continued.

"They knew that binding it would prove fatal to them, so they sang the four of us from the four elements to keep Alagaësia safe from unnatural beings that would threaten the races that were to reside there." Saciah glanced at Arwë, and the women seemed to communicate with each other before Saciah said, "Arwë here is sung from fire. She is the keeper of humans." Arwë posed a devilish grin upon her face, and several goosebumps split across Eragon's arms.

"Desmos was sung from earth, and is the keeper of the dwarves and urgals. Surion is the keeper of dragons; he was sung from the air. And I, the keeper of elves. I was sung from water." Saciah ended it and stepped back, allowing the newcomers to process the information.

"If you are supposed to be the keeper of the races, then why didn't you kill Galbatorix?" Eragon asked slowly, the words, one by one, sinking in and coming to an understanding. Saphira shuffled her wings behind him, apparently getting impatient with the lack of understanding they were getting.

"Because," Desmos said, "we only deal with unnatural threats. It is not bound to us to deal with war between the races. Only when it's an outside force are we allowed to intervene. And now that you have come to us, you have proven that there is an evil looming over your land."

Surion nodded in agreement. "Oromis-elda visited us on his dragon a long time ago. He informed us of the dealings going on down on the ground. He promised to keep us in secrecy, and we bound him to his words, along with his dragon. That answers your unvoiced question about the ancient Eldurnarí not knowing about us." Surion's eyes twinkled when he looked at Eragon, a small smile coloring his lips.

"Wait a minute," Eragon was shaking his head, his heart pounding, "What do you mean 'now that I've come to you, I've proven there's evil looming in my land'?" Eragon eyes trailed across the four faces, and they all glanced at each other momentarily.

"The prophecy said that when the boy who breathed fire came to us we would have to go with him, because it means they have returned." Surion's eyes flashed, and Eragon glimpsed worry before it was gone and he was left to ponder on whether he had imagined it or not.

"Who is 'they'?" Arya asked sharply, her slanted eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Those that lurk in the dark. The imposters. The ones that do not appear as they seem," Arwë said simply, her nose turned to the air in amusement. She appeared to like getting on Arya's nerves, and it was working. Fírnen growled lightly, and Eragon had almost forgotten that they were there.

_What do you think about all of this? _Eragon confided in his dragon, and she stayed silent for a moment.

_I think we should trust him. I don't like the one that smells like a shade, but they seem to speak the truth. _

Eragon nodded, satisfied with Saphira's response, and then stepped forward. "Surion, if you're keeper of the dragons, do the wild ones here trust you enough to lower their guards to you? We were hoping to start the new order of Dragon Rider's here." Eragon ignored the other three, but stared at Surion.

Surion smiled, revealing his pointed teeth, and said, "I will go and speak with their leader. He is an ancient beast and doesn't like anyone entering his nest. However, I am an exception. Your party along with Arwë, Saciah and Desmos will go down to the ground and deal with whatever looms over your land."

"But-" Desmos protested, eyeing Saphira and Fírnen behind Eragon and Arya.

Surion silenced him with a look and Desmos stalked off, silently smoldering with irritation. Surion bowed, excusing himself, as he was going to prepare to go to the wild dragons.

"You will both rest. Tomorrow, we will return to Alagaësia," Arwë said, pressing her fingers against Eragon's back. Her fingers felt warm, like a roaring fire, and he allowed her to lead him and Arya towards the house. "You will both have to share a room, as we do not expect very many visitors. Your dragons will sleep outside." Arwë led them into the treehouse, which was open and only had two rooms. One was for the males, and the other the females.

"You will only have to whisper one of our names in the wind, and we will hear, if you need us."

Eragon blindly nodded, collapsing on the bed. Today had been a long day, and he wished to do nothing but rest. The fatigue from his fight with Surion finally settled in, and his arms shook from the seriousness of it. His eyes drooped, and Arya murmured that he should sleep.

"I wish to stay up and converse with you," Eragon tried to protest, but Arya pushed him down and pressed her lips lightly to his brow. "Dream well Eragon. I fear that many sleepless nights are ahead of us." She brushed the hair from his forehead and smiled lightly, and then retreated from his view.

Eragon fell into his waking dreams, where there was just him and Arya and an open field. Saphira and Fírnen were flying in circles overhead, and Arya was laughing, causing Eragon to laugh. He was happy, and the whole world seemed brighter. It was a paradise that Eragon hoped to see. Someday, perhaps. Tomorrow, they were going to be thrust back into a world of war and bloodshed, not that Eragon knew that.

Eragon did not know what was in store for him.

**AN: Dunnn…dun dunnn! What diiiid you guys think? :D Review please please please! I want everyone who reads to review this time. :D I also want you guys to go to fictionpress and read and review my novel! Pretty please? Alright, I'm outta here. Got to deliver Christmas presents to families who can't afford it soon. Tah tah for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Love the reviews! This is a good way to practice my writing while I wait for my grandma to edit my novel, so thanks for the feedback guys. :D In this chapter, it has been a couple weeks between this chapter and the last, Saphira's wild dragons eggs are going to hatch and Surion is going to take them to the wild dragons in the Northwest. This is more of a chapter to develop the characters more. Enjoy.**

**I don't own any of CP original characters or settings. But everything else is ours. (:**

Eragon opened one of the bags on his saddle and took the two dragon eggs that they had brought with them. It was the light pink and yellow one that had been decided to remain wild, and Eragon set them carefully next to each other. They were going to wait for the dragons to hatch before they left, so that Saphira could say goodbye. Surion would be perfectly capable in making sure that they got the food they needed, and the wild dragons in the mountains would teach the hatchlings how to hunt in Saphira's place.

"When will they hatch?" Eragon asked Saphira, but spoke out loud for the sake of everyone else. Saphira also allowed her thoughts to be projected to everyone.

_In a few days, I would imagine._ She sniffed each egg, and then nodded her majestic head a couple times. _Yes, a couple days and they will be born into this world. _She fluttered her wings, getting in a more comfortable position, and then stared at everyone before growing bored of that.

_I wish to hunt. I would like to see all the creatures that this island has to offer. Join me, Fírnen? _She took to the air and after consulting with Arya, Fírnen followed her, the two flying lizards disappearing over the clouds. Eragon watched them go until they were out of sight, and then turned to the others.

Desmos and Arwë were off tending to some things, but Saciah and Surion, the two originals from Eragon's dream, had decided to stay behind and keep the two Riders company. Arya's face was hidden to Eragon behind a mask of dark hair, and she sat a bit farther away from the others than Eragon.

Mentally sighing, Eragon strode over to where Arya was sitting; deciding whether or not it would be wise to talk to her. As he approached her he could see a distant look to her eyes as if she was thinking over a vast subject.

"What ails you Arya? You have been withdrawn the past couple of weeks and I would hate to not be able to help you." Eragon told Arya, taking a seat next to her.

"What? Oh it's nothing Eragon I just can't help but wonder what Surion meant about the Prophecy and those dark beings he mentioned. For the first time since we faced Galbatorix I feel uneasy and it's not an emotion I usually experience." Arya hesitated when she spoke, and looked him with an unmoving expression.

"I think we should learn more about this whole situation. We also should get to know these people better. I mean we know he wasn't lying since they spoke in the Ancient Language but I still get a weird feeling when I look at Surion and his companions," Eragon said.

Eragon took a glance over at the two other inhabitants of the clearing and saw they were vigorously discussing a subject. Mumbling under his breath, Eragon murmured a spell that would increase his already near perfect elvish hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Surion turned his head and cracked an amused smile in Eragon's direction. Nervousness filled Eragon. _How did he do that? There aren't even wards surrounding them and yet he could sense my spell._ Shuddering when Surion looked away, he turned back to Arya.

"Did you see that? Somehow he knew when I cast my spell and yet there are no detection wards around this area of around him for that matter." Eragon whispered, angling himself away from the strange pair that resided far to his left.

"Yes. I think it's time we found out more about these people. They need to trust us if we are to be able to trust them." Arya said as she rose to her feet and started off towards the two conversing companions, Eragon slightly behind her.

As they drew near, the two turned to face the approaching pair. Arya went to make the elvish formal greeting but was stopped before she could utter the words by Surion.

"There is no need for formalities while we are amongst friends. You want answers and you shall receive them, perhaps not all at once but all in due time." All the while Surion's lip curved in an unnerving smile.

"If you insist on asking questions, I shall not stop you. Just know you might get a straight answer or one not as such, you may not even get an answer at all, due to the delicate situation we have been placed in." Surion stated, all the while giving Eragon the unsettling smile that his face usually bore.

"My first question," Arya inquired, "is who are you? I know you said you four were created by the Grey Folk, but that doesn't explain what you are. What are your beings as a whole called, if you be not man, elvish, dwarfish, or any other race?" Arya blankly looked at Surion trying to figure him out by his facial expressions and body language.

Eragon, for once, was glad they were speaking in the language of no lies. That meant that it would be a truthful answer even if not a straight forward one.

"This is one the questions I can answer. We, as the four original inhabitants of this island, are known as the Renburthro, or in human tongue, the Oath Born. We have also scarcely been known in ancient writing as the listeners, the watchers, and the defenders." Surion paused letting the information sink in.

Eragon's mind was buzzing. He couldn't believe that the Grey Folk had created other beings. _Wouldn't that make the Grey Folk gods in their eyes?_ He decide to voice his observation and thought of ways to word the question without Surion taking offense.

"If the Grey Folk created your race, then would you consider them Gods for creating you from nothing but the elements?" Eragon hesitantly stated. He had hoped that he had not caused offense.

Surion looked at Eragon for a moment and then started to laugh. "Would you consider your parents Gods? If you and Arya had a kid would you want them to consider you both Gods? There is a big difference between natural reproduction and creating a life form out of nothing, but a few simple ingredients. However, creating life is creating life so we see the Grey Folk as no more than a highly respected race in which there are only a few of their descendants are remaining."

Eragon glanced over at Arya and saw that he was not the only one blushing from Surion's comment about Arya and Eragon bearing a child. He faintly heard Saciah attempting to cover her snickering and ask, "Arya why is your face turning red? The heat getting to you?"

Arya's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment but then it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. "I am Fine Saciah." Eragon could tell Arya was upset from having her embarrassment being pointed out, however he did not scold Saciah for it.

Trying to change the subject Eragon said, "I have a few more questions one being simple the others not so much. Firstly I was wondering, if the island happened to have a name and what it would be? And secondly, Arya and I were curious about the prophecy you all spoke of and about the people you said that lurked in the dark?"

Surion's face grew impassive as he listened to the questions. After a few moments of hesitation, he spoke. "The first question is easy enough to answer but the latter not so much. The island you stand on is known as Du Edoc'sil Deloi or The Unconquerable Earth in the human language. A fitting name if I do say so myself, since no one can reach it and if they can, anyone with bad intentions will be exterminated by us. Now for the latter questions all I can say is-"

Surion paused as a loud _Crack_ went through the air, and his face immediately grew joyful. "You better get your dragons back here if you want them to witness their eggs hatching."

Both Arya and Eragon's face lit up with shock at hearing those words and immediately took off running to his tree house and the while giving a mental shout in all directions.

_Saphira!_

_What? _

_Barzul! Eragon you just made my lunch run away. What is so…_

_Your eggs are hatching Saphira!_

_What? Were on our way!_

Eragon could feel the pure joy radiating from their mental bond. It was strong enough to cause a giant smile to spread across his face. He turned to see Arya had the same expression as they ran to where the eggs were stored in their tree house.

As they drew near they could hear the cracks getting louder and when he finally caught sight of the eggs. They started to violently rock back and forth as the hatchling tried to escape the confined space of its egg.

_Saphira, how far off are you two? They're beginning to get out of their eggs and I don't know how they will react to find fresh man flesh right next to them._

_We are almost there. Fírnen caught a buck to bring the hatchlings for they shall be hungry._

_Okay, but hurry._

**AN: Like it? I had not the patience to write another chapter tonight, but my brother was too anxious to keep you all waiting, so he took it amongst himself to write this chapter. I think he did a good job! :D Keep the reviews up, we love them so! So my brother and I were talking about LOTR references earlier and were joking about how Eragon is going to start obsessing over Aren and muttering "my preeeeecious" over and over again in a dark corner… lmao. Just thought I'd share that with you all! Good night to yah!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: By the way, we are both WoW players, so good reference. :P We have decided that we agreed that there needed to be more Arya/Eragon interaction, so look forward to that in this chapter. Umm…Oh! Saphira wanted a couple of her own to be wild, for selfish reasons. But yeah! I want least forty reviews before the next chapter will be written. :P You are welcome to PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. Enjoy!**

Saphira and Fírnen got there rather quickly, a large buck hanging limply from one of Fírnen's claws. Several large cracks had appeared along the length of the eggs during the wait, and, as if they sensed their parents near, the two baby dragons burst forward from their eggs as the eggshells exploded. Eragon muttered a spell that would protect him and Arya from the debris.

Eragon gazed eagerly upon the younglings. The male shone like the sun, his scales nearly blinding in the sunlight. He was stout, like his father, and his fangs curled over his chin like tiny shards of glass. He squeaked, sensing food nearby, and hopped on his feet towards the buck that Fírnen laid down on the ground. While he dug in, his sister shook a piece of her egg from her head. Her scales shined a bright fuchsia at the base, fading to a pale pink at the tips. She was slimmer and would be longer than she was big, unlike her brother, and her eyes were large and blue. Eragon, with a start, observed the fact that long whiskers protruded from her snout, and they flowed through the air as the breeze picked up. She hiccupped and then whimpered, loping over to the buck and digging into the deer as well.

_You did well with them. _Eragon could sense a hint of pride the colored Saphira's mood at his words, and he grinned, rather pleased with himself. Fírnen prodded the yellow male with his large nose, and the dragon growled, batting at the father with its tiny paw, much like a distressed cat would do. The sight brought a chuckle to Eragon's lips.

Arya, who had been quiet for the past few minutes, stepped forward to get a better view. Both hatchings snapped their heads up at her approach and gave her an eerie hiss, causing Arya to take a few steps back.

"They're beautiful, although they seem a lot more aggressive than how Fírnen did when he was younger." Arya stated, watching with displeasure as the hatchlings tore into the carcass.

That caused Eragon to chuckle. "That they do. They will probably keep getting more aggressive. You seem to dislike watching them eat," Eragon observed, "Would you like to go on a walk with me while they finish up?"

Arya, who had had her usual blank expression allowed a smile to spread across her face. "I would like that very much Eragon. Lead the way."

Eragon then stood up and headed toward the door, holding it open for Arya as she passed. He had expected the usual "I'm not a helpless human I can hold the door" card, but was surprised when it did not come. He then led them down a dirt trail, wondering how he missed it before they found the four island inhabitants.

He stole a glance at Arya and was surprised to see her staring back at him. He decided it wise not to just stand there and thought of something to say.

"Arya, I've been…"

"Eragon, I have…"

Surprised that they had both spoken at the same time he decided it best to be courteous and allow Arya to speak first. "Go ahead and say what is on your mind, Arya." He gave her an encouraging smile in an attempt to woo her into confiding in him.

"Very well. I just wanted to tell you I have wanted to talk to you for a while now about the day you first saw Fírnen. I know what I told you, but I just wanted to make sure that you knew who you were waiting for." Arya hesitated briefly, her eyes trailing to the ground before rising back up to meet Eragon's.

"I am not the strong elf you see me as, I am half broken on the inside, mostly because of a lot of my close ones death's and from Gil'ead. You deserve a person better than me, more sure of themselves and someone who is not broken."

Eragon was stunned. He couldn't believe she thought that about herself. He needed to say something instead of standing there and gaping at her. "Arya, you must understand. You are not what you think of yourself. You are a beautiful, intelligent elven queen that I have come to admire. Bad things have happened to you, that I cannot deny, but you have had the strength where others have not had it. You never gave up, and you were the one who helped me not give up even when I lost most of my hope."

He looked over at Arya and could see that her eyes held something that he could not recognize but it was gone in a flash. They continued to walk to the meadow where Eragon had dueled Surion for the first time. Once the entered the meadow the continued walking and happened to stand in front a patch of flowers. But they weren't ordinary flowers; they were almost exact replicas of the one Faolin had given Arya all those years ago.

He turned to see Arya's eyes holding tears. He could only guess at what was going through her head so he did the only natural thing he could do to comfort her without overly doing it. He put a hand on her shoulder and whispered. "I'm sorry Arya."

Arya turned to look at him in his eyes and saw that her face was layered with sadness, but what happened next he wasn't expecting. She jumped forward and pulled him into an embrace with she quietly cried into his chest.

Careful not to disturb her he gently rubbed her back while she wept. They stood like that for a while; Eragon trying to comfort her while Arya accepted the comfort. She gently lifted he head off his shoulder and looked him in the eye. He saw a fierceness there, and Eragon admired her beauty, even with her tear-stained cheeks.

"Thank you for being a friend when I wasn't Eragon. I'm sorry you have to see me in this state." Arya adverted her gaze to the ground at her feet.

"You are not made of stone, Arya. It is alright to mourn for those we hold dear to our heart. I don't even want to imagine what my life would be without you." Eragon was rewarded when she gave him a quick smile.

Arya, who seemed to get a little over her sadness, looked Eragon in the eye. Green met Brown and the smile grew.

"Thank you again Eragon, we should probably head back, it is getting late." Arya started to turn and walk back but was stopped by Eragon softly grabbing her arm.

"Arya, I just wanted to let you know. I will wait for you whether it takes a month, a year, or even a century. You are the only one I love or will ever love, besides Saphira and Fírnen that is." Eragon was expecting rejection, as he had received all those times before, but he grew joyful as she seemed to get more relaxed at his words.

After a few seconds of standing there she whispered, "Come on, we will talk later I hope." And with that she turned a walked back towards their tree house with Eragon slightly behind her. He couldn't help but wear a giant grin on his face the way back.

As soon as the pair got back, they were surprised to see the inside of their tree house severely damaged. Arya's room was all but trashed and he sighed in relief that they both stored their stuff in Eragon's closet. The only things from Arya's possession that were damaged were here extra clothing that looked like that had been used in a game of tug of war between two creatures with razor sharp teeth.

"Oh my…" were the only words he heard Arya mutter before she gave a soft chuckle. He just hoped Surion wouldn't be angered by the state of his home. He sought Saphira's mind until he found her with three other creatures with similar mind structures.

_Saphira! What happened to our tree house?_

_Hey, it's not our fault we were only gone for 5 minutes at the most to get more food._

_Well, thanks to you Arya's room is destroyed and all of her clothes are torn to shreds._ Eragon knew he shouldn't vent his anger on Saphira like that but he couldn't help it.

_Look at it this way little one. You and Arya now have to share a room. _Saphira amusingly pointed out. _And she can just go without clothes and be naked._

Eragon tried his best to keep the redness off his face and not think of Arya without clothes. He could tell he only half succeeded when Arya looked at him with a questioning air about her.

"What is wrong Eragon? Saphira say something to you?" Arya had a smile on his face and he guess that Saphira probably talked with Arya as well.

After a few moments Eragon found his voice. "It's nothing Arya, although where will you sleep now we can't repair your room and Surion won't be back tonight in order to do it? If you so wish you can take my bed, I can sleep on the floor."

Arya regarded Eragon with an entertained expression. He was glad that she wasn't troubled by the situation they were in. "Nonsense Eragon, I will take the floor as I would hate to take your bed from you."

Disappointed that Arya didn't accept he gestured toward the bed, he said, "I insist. It's a big day tomorrow and I have been getting more sleep than you in the past few days." Eragon tried his best to show determination on his face, just to prove to Arya that he wasn't taking a "no" for an answer.

They stood like that for a while until Arya finally broke the silence. "Well, it is a big bed. Two people could easily fit on it and it's not like we would be compressed together."

When Arya was finished speaking, she stared intently at him. It took him a moment or two to come to the conclusion that she was being dead serious. He remained silent while he tried to figure the best way to respond to her. "Are you sure Arya?" He decided it would be best to put her into the position of choosing so to not offend her.

"I'm quite sure Eragon it's not as if anything's going to happen. I am not going to harass you while we sleep." She said it in a joking tone but blood colored his cheeks red and he seemed embarrassed at the thought.

All his brain could think of to say was something simple. "Very well. Have you informed Fírnen and Saphira that we are going to retire for the night?" Eragon thought it best to keep a conversation going in order to try and forget the embarrassing situation they were in.

"Yes. She said they might stay the night in the forest. Surion assured her it was quite safe for four dragons. Do you mind turning around for a moment?" Eragon quickly turned around and let Arya put on some lighter clothes that happened to be out of her nearly-destroyed room. Eragon refrained from the urge to take a peek, and then turned around when Arya told him that he was free to look.

Taking off Brisingr and his belt he placed them on his nightstand. After that with a quick movement he took off shirt. He wouldn't dare take off any more clothing right then, so he quietly got into the bed. After a moment the sheets opened up and Arya climbed in as well making the bed heat up, or maybe it was just Eragon's face. This was the first time he shared a bed with a woman, and never in his wildest dreams had he thought he would be sharing it with the Elven Queen. _Roran would be proud. _Eragon smirked at the thought.

After a moment he heard a faint, "Goodnight, Eragon," and wondered if he had actually heard it. He mumbled a good night and drifted off into waking dreams, where Arya had been more than willing in opening up to him, and a faint smile pricked his lips as he slept.

**AN: Whaaaaat do you guys think? Huh….huh? *nudgenudge* ;) I rather like it. We figured that we would add a little humor to things, but we didn't want them completely opening up to each other all at once. We mostly did this chapter as a request for one of our reviewers, but the next chapter WILL be them returning to Ellesméra. REVIEWWWWW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: We love the reviews! Didn't my brother do a good job on Chapter ten? He wrote all the romance and humor :3 It's funny how he's good at that stuff and I'm not (seeing as I'm a girl. xD) So, this is a filler chapter. Eragon and group receive some gifts. We're glad you're enjoying our story so much! (Please look me up on fictionpress (Jjbugg), I want some reviews, and I even have it so anonymous reviews are allowed D: ) ENJOY!**

A small breeze wafted through the open window, and the sun had situated itself in such a way that it lay across Eragon's face, causing him to awaken from his slumber. It took him a moment or two to pull his mind away from his unconscious dreams, but once he did brown eyes opened to observe the world around him. The first thing that he noticed was that he was really warm, and that caused him the desire to fall back into his waking dreams again, but he refrained.

The cause of his warmth was lost to him until he looked down. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Arya tightly snuggled into his side, one hand on his chest and her head resting on his shoulder. After admiring her beauty for a few seconds he thought of a way to get out from under her without waking her. After a quick glance he could tell it would be impossible to do so without disturbing her.

He knew he would eventually get yelled at for this involuntary action so he thought it best to wake her gently with a slight mind poke. He was surprised to find that her mind held no barriers and that it was possibly the calmest he has ever felt her be.

While he was in her mind he accidently came upon a memory. Curiosity got the best of him and he quickly and quietly slipped into her dream trying his best to remain secretive. Then out of the blue images started flashing in his head.

_He was standing in the same field he and Arya had been in the previous day. Only instead of seeing Arya in front of him he saw himself. He quickly realized that since it was Arya's dream he was probably seeing it from her point of view. He slowly watched as he saw what Arya saw and thought, and didn't expect to feel comfort, security, and happiness. And another emotion flew toward one that he would not himself dreamed of: love._

_The love he was feeling coming from her was shocking. He had not expected to see any of that in her mind towards him, and yet it was there. When he spoke it was not of his will and was shocked to hear her voice come from his throat. "Thank you again Eragon, we should probably head back, it is getting late." His body started to turn around until a hand grabbed his arm._

_"Arya, I just wanted to let you know. I will wait for you whether it takes a month, a year, or even a century. You are the only one I love or will ever love, besides Saphira and Fírnen that is." His body looked back at the brown eyes that he had been staring into for the longest while._

_Directly after he looked into the eye he could feel Arya returning into the conscious world and decide it not best to have her find himself in his mind, so he quickly withdrew taking the happiness that Arya felt from her memory._

Once Eragon was back in his own body he noticed that Arya was opening her eyes, and knew that he was about to get yelled at for being this close to her. Arya did the opposite and sighed happily and squeezed tighter to his form filling him with warmth. He did not understand what she was doing. From the memory he guessed that she might harbor stronger feeling toward him than he realized but didn't expect her to be front with those feelings.

After a few seconds of lying there like that, Eragon thought would be best if he would silently tell Arya that he was in fact awake. He moved his shoulder slightly as to get her attention, but failed drastically. He guessed that she thought it was simply an unconscious movement that he had made in his sleep.

Instead of trying to move again he simply made a sound at the back of his throat, causing her to look up. Arya, seeing Eragon awake, nearly jumped back over to her side of the bed, causing her nice heat to leave his side. He did not allow the disappointment show in his face, but rather stowed it away. Arya immediately looked away from Eragon, not meeting his gaze.

"Forgive me Arya, for crossing and unwritten line of personal space. I did not intend for us to be so close." Arya looked at him with an unmoving gaze, directly in his eye.

"It's quite alright Eragon; it seems if anyone is to blame it would be myself." Arya regarded him with an amused expression as she continued. "I think we should prepare for our return journey to Ellesméra, we are leaving by midday." The quick change in subject did not go unnoticed by Eragon, but he let it drop for now.

Quickly sitting up, Eragon pulled on a fresh tunic and grabbed his belt and Brisingr. After packing his saddlebag he looked over to see Arya already packed, and had been watching him get ready until he had looked over at her. Smiling, he turned back and grabbed Aren and slid it on his finger and then slung his bag over his back.

"Do you have everything? We won't be able to come back for a while." Arya, who was looking back at him, smiled, amused.

"It is I who should ask you that Eragon; you have the memory of a gold fish." Her insult caused him to chuckle.

"Thanks for that Arya, but if were both ready we should go meet the others they should be almost ready to leave." Looking away from Arya he gathered his mental strength and tried to find Saphira's vast mind.

_Saphira? Are you and Fírnen almost ready?_

_Yes. The hatchlings are fed and Surion put our saddles on. He even has something for you but I can't say so don't ask._ Saphira then ended then conversation but did not close their link; he guessed she wanted comfort as she was leaving her hatchlings while they were still young.

"Alright I contacted Saphira; they said they're almost ready. Let's go." Heading out the door, he enjoyed a slight breeze in the air. He was glad that the island was always nice weather, but he didn't know how. He decided to ask someone later about that.

"I hope Surion will be able to convince the wild dragons to allow us to inhabit the island. If he can't, I don't know what we can do." Arya looked at him with a guarded expression before responding.

"Don't worry, you'll think of something. You always do." After that they didn't talk until they reached the meadow were the others were grouped.

While they walked, Eragon's mind strayed to the dream Arya held in head while she had been sleeping. The thought left Eragon amused and puzzled. He was not sure what the dream meant, but he had hoped to shed some light on it later. He would most likely get caught by Arya that he had been snooping around in her mind, but he wanted some answers. He decided then and there that he would ask her house she felt next time they were alone.

Once they arrived in the meadow they noticed everyone packed and ready to go. The four humanoids watched them closely as they approached and were quiet for a few seconds before Saciah broke the silence.

"Are you both ready to go? You shall not get another chance to return for a while." They were all staring intently at Eragon, waiting him for reply.

After double checking all his equipment was in order he looked back up at the four. "Yes, but before we go I wanted to thank you for the hospitality you all have shown us. And Surion, I regret to inform you that the room Arya was staying in was a little damaged from the dragons and I didn't know if you wanted it rebuilt a certain way so I left it how it was. If you need anything as a payment you need only ask."

Surion who had been quiet for the encounter gave a quick smile. "Nay Shadeslayer, when we return I shall sing it back into fit condition. Oh, and before you go I have something for you and Arya personally and then for all four of you."

Surion withdrew a medium sized bad and placed it on the ground before looking back up at Eragon. "May I see your sword Shur'tugalar?" The question took Eragon off guard for he did not expect him to ask for his weapon. Hesitantly, he handed it over and Arya did as well. Though they had stayed with the inhabitants for nigh on a fortnight now, Eragon still did not completely trust any of them and hated to be so defenseless. He came to the conclusion that Saphira would bite any of their heads off if they were to try and hurt him.

Once Surion grabbed the sword from Eragon he studied it for a second before looking back at him. "It is an interesting blade Shadeslayers, but before I proceed I need your permission to do what I am about to."

Eragon raised an eyebrow but gave him his permission as did Arya. Surion then turned his gaze back to Brisingr and closed his eyes. Eragon watched with interest as his blade started to glow a faint blue and Arya's a green. It kept growing brighter and brighter and then dimmed when Surion again opened his eyes.

"Ah here you are. As you are probably wondering what I just did. Let me explain in detail. The first thing I did was I increased the enchantments that, Rhunön placed on Brisingr when it was forged. It is now lighter, stronger, and sharper. I also enhanced it so it will pass through most wards without resistance. The last thing I did was a little spell of mine that I created. Whenever you wound a foe, the wound seeps some of their life force drawing some of their energy into the jewel on its pommel. And whenever you kill someone the rest of their energy will also be transferred."

The pair accepted their swords as Surion handed it back to them. Eragon quite liked the idea that his sword was even more deadly. He gave it a couple of experiment swings before placing it back in its scabbard.

"My second gift to you four is this." As he spoke the words he withdrew four similar oak boxes from his bag, placing them on the ground. He opened them to reveal two rings and two arm bands although the bands were way too big for any humanoid.

"The two rings are for you two." Surion tossed the rings to Eragon and Arya. As they caught them and placed them on their fingers the each turned the shade of their dragons and a Gedwëy ignasia appeared on the surface of the jewel.

"The rings have two purposes and a neat little ability that Saciah put on them. Their main function is they place wards on you both that protect you both from a variety of things. The second thing they are able to do is they allow the wearer to always know where the others are and to be able to speak with them. It's a little trick we learned from dragons and their Eldurnarí."

Eragon was a little confused on how that was possible. _Does this mean I will be connected more to Arya than I thought?_ He thought to himself for a little bit longer and then reopened his mind to the world.

"Saphira and Fírnen these armbands are for you. The do most of the same things, wards and communication with the other wearers, but also the band makes your teeth and claws even sharper and fiercer. Also when you fly the band bends the air around you to make flying smoother."

Surion paused letting the dragons process the information. "Since these objects need energy to sustain themselves we added another trick. The jewels on the rings and armbands reach out and touch most non-humanoid species and draw a tiny pit of energy from them. Not enough to kill the creature but enough to make the energy almost never fail."

Surion looked quite pleased with his gifts and Eragon knew why. The gifts were indeed valuable and impressive. Eragon was surprised that they thought that highly of them. Although, now that he thought of it, he recalled the four odd beings all wearing matching armbands and at least two rings each.

Looking down at the ring he slowly pushed his mind into contact with the jewel. As soon as his mind connected with it he recoiled slightly. The thing seems to have enough energy to put a bag full of the oldest Eldurnarí to shame. He could not think of any way to express his gratitude so he simple looked back at Surion.

"Thank you Surion, you honor us greatly."

"Yes thank you." Arya added after examining her own ring.

_Surion-elda these are gracious gifts indeed I speak for myself and Fírnen when I say thank you. _

Surion bowed his head it acknowledgement at their words and looked back on Eragon. "Well the day grows old and I must head off if I am to reach the wild ones in time. You all must leave as well."

Surion then walked up to the four dragons. "Say goodbye to your hatchlings Saphira. I am sorry you must part with them so soon but it's unavoidable. The wild ones will take good care of them and you shall see them again."

After he spoke those words he turned to the two hatchlings and spoke a verse in the ancient language telling them to follow. The hatchlings looked up at their parents one last time and followed Surion away from the camp.

As he was walking away, Surion turned back to the group of people. "Farewell for now, I will meet you all again in Ellesméra." And with that he turned and seemed to vanish into the tree with the two hatchlings on his tail.

Saphira then let out a sound from her throat trying to broadcast her pain to the open world around her. Sensing his mate's distress Fírnen started to lick the lower part of her neck in hopes to comfort her.

After watching Surion vanished among the trees Saciah looked at the group around her. "Come, we must not delay if we at to reach Du Weldenvarden before nightfall." Turning around her and the other two Renburthro walked away from the meadow towards the spot where they chose to descend from the island.

Eragon flashed his eyes over to Arya briefly before settling into a trot next to his dragon. _Do not despair, Saphira. This goodbye does not belong to forever. _He scratched the scales behind the blue dragon's ear as she pressed her head closer to the ground, and she nodded in acknowledgement but did not utter any words so Eragon left her to herself.

"Are you ready to return home? I'm sure certain duties have arisen since your departure that you must attend to." The sunlight burned overhead and the cicadas made song in the trees as Eragon stared at the one woman he would love for the rest of his life.

Arya hesitated, and an unknown emotion flitted through her gaze before disappearing. "I have thought long and hard, Eragon. I think it would be wise if I were to step down from the throne." Arya bit her lip and searched Eragon's face, as if seeking approval in her decision.

Eragon took a moment to respond, as he did not want to upset her more than she already was. Their other three companions walked ahead, leaving the conversation between him and Arya more private. "Why do you think that's the best decision?" He asked.

"I am a Dragon Rider. They are not supposed to lean towards one race, but every race in a balance. If I am Queen, my decisions may become bias. I also have duties as a Rider that requires me to travel across the lands and be here, training with you. If I am bound by my duties in Ellesméra, then that all would not be possible. No, once I return I will step down and a new King or Queen will take my place." Her face was definite, and Fírnen nudged his Rider forward in approval.

Eragon also nodded his head, a faint smile played across his face. "And I was just getting used to calling you Queen, too," He complained, but the glitter in his eyes suggested deviousness in the seriousness of his complaint.

"Come on you two; we are at the edge." It was Desmos who spoke, and Eragon's head snapped forward. Indeed they were. The edge of the island was about a league ahead of them, and approaching quickly.

"Come. It will come quicker if we are on dragon-back," Eragon commanded, bounding upward onto Saphira's saddle. Arya also mounted Fírnen, and, since he was bigger of the two, he also took up Saciah and Desmos in his saddle while Arwë took a seat behind Eragon and gracefully wrapped her arms around him in a non-intimate way.

The travel back down to Ellesméra was pretty uneventful. It did not take them long to dip below the clouds and spot the tips of the trees that were Du Weldenvarden. A looming darkness to the North was brought to the attention of Eragon, however, once they got low enough.

It was a great terrible thing to look at. The clouds were approaching Ellesméra rather quickly, and they were darker than Shruikin's scales had been, which was a feat beyond imagine. There was something unnatural about the look of those clouds, and Eragon pressed his gaze to Arya's uneasily. She voiced her wordless worry through her eyes, and then turned to look at the clouds, as if staring at them would bring answers.

Eragon sighed; it appeared as if the darkness wasn't yet gone from Alagaësia.

**AN: Soo… What do you guys think? Huh? Huh? I'm almost done with this semester of school, and then its Christmas break! Wooooot! Review please, we ever do appreciate it. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: When we first started this, I was convinced that I was going to be one of those people that only updates weekly, not daily. Boy, how wrong I was! Thanks for the reviews guys! I decided to be generous and post this tonight as well, so you guys are lucky people! ;D You can make it up to me by reviewing, or even reading my story on fictionpress! Thanks!**

"You cannot be serious!" Arya's most trusted advisor, Panloa, was a lean elvish man with swift starlight hair and a sharp face. He stuttered as if there were something caught in his throat. Arya had just informed her advisors that she was indeed, stepping down. The place had been eerily silent for a split second after the words left her mouth, and then the place was in an uproar. Eragon stood by Arya's side, his face impassive as they watched the high elves argue over what had just occurred.

"Oh, but you'll find that I am, Panloa-finiarel. I am entrusting it to all of you to find my successor. I know you will not fail me." Arya's faint smile was the only one present in the room that was lit up with werelights.

"But-" Panloa started, but was interrupted by Arya, whose face lost its former happiness and turned cold.

"No Panloa. Nothing you say will change my mind on the matter. I told you my reasoning's for stepping down and I am standing by them. I will further help my people by remaining with Eragon as a Dragon Rider." Arya's words pleased Eragon, and the tips of his ears turned slightly red at the thought.

_Imagining Arya naked again, are we?_ Saphira mused, and if Eragon was anywhere near her, he would know that great rumbles of laughter were filling the air around her. However, he went with Arya to inform her advisors that she no longer wished to be Queen while Saciah, Desmos, Arwë and the dragons went to go investigate the strange cloud. Eragon had wanted to go himself, but Saciah had pointed out that he had a duty here and they had a feeling they knew what plagued their land with evil.

_Saphira!_ Eragon was horrified as he repeatedly attempted to keep thoughts of Arya out of his head. The fact that he failed miserably caused the blood to shoot not only to his ears, but his whole face.

"Is there something you wish to share with us, Eragon-Elda?" Panloa snapped, obviously taking out his anger with Arya on the young Rider. Eragon snapped to attention, closing his mind off even to Saphira, and shook his head.

"Pardon me. I was conversing with my dragon and she said something rather interesting. Continue." He made a furious attempt to avoid looking at Arya, and Panloa tossed his hair back and let out a great sigh.

"I suppose you are right, Arya Dottning. We will proceed with the succession once we find a suitable person. You will be in charge of the ceremony once it takes place." Arya acknowledged the young elf with a slanted eyebrow and then jerked her head in approval.

"If you may; I wish to dismiss myself and Eragon." Arya grabbed Eragon's arm and pulled him towards the door. "Come, Eragon. We have time yet before our dragons come back with hopefully good news."

Eragon allowed her to lead him, glad for the change. It was usually him that led, and even in the simple act of Arya leading him away from the furious advisors eased his mind a little. "Where are we going?" Eragon asked when Arya trailed past the city of tree houses and into the raw beast of the forest.

"You'll see," was all she muttered, and Eragon could feel the hesitation in her voice, but he didn't question her. He would be answered soon enough, he was sure.

They fell in silence easily enough after that. With Arya, there was no awkward silence. That was one of the things Eragon loved about being around her. They did not have to fill every waking moment with conversation; they were comfortable enough to just be in each other's presence.

Arya halted, and Eragon would have run into her if he hadn't been clutching her hand. He peered over her shoulder curiously, and then his mouth parted slightly in confusion.

It was nothing more than a simple meadow. A small creek snaked across the middle of it, and there was an assortment of rocks formatted on the other side of the creek. A small waterfall trickled down the rocks, and Eragon gazed at it in wonder. "It's beautiful," he said. "As are you." He stepped around her, wondering where that kind of boldness had come from, and then took a seat on a flat rock beside the creek.

"You are too kind," came Arya's voice behind him, and he could hint, was it affection?, in her voice. She took a seat beside him and then stared aimlessly at the waterfall. "This is where Faolin would take me when we both wanted to get away, before I got the yawë on my shoulder. Did you know that we grew up together?" She shook her head, as if ridding herself of the silly idea. "Of course you didn't know that." She let loose the smallest of sighs, and then pressed her palms into the creek.

She started to murmur in the Ancient Language, and Eragon remained silent, watching her work. A ball of water emerged from the creek, and hung, suspended, in the air. Droplets of water fell off of the ball, and as Arya spoke, the middle of the ball solidified while the outside remained liquid form. Arya brought it close to her face and blew on it, and the droplets of water froze where they fell, leaving it looking like a strange crystal like ice jellyfish made entirely of frozen water.

"Ganga fram," Arya breathed, and the frozen jellyfish floated through the air in that manner that all jellyfish do. Eragon was open about his fascination; his jaw hung open and he gazed at it until it had completely disappeared through the trees.

"Keep that up and you're going to have many of your creations floating around," Eragon joked, referring to the grass boat she had created when they had met the spirits on the way back to the Varden after he rescued Sloan.

The thought of Sloan brought up memories of Roran and Katrina, and he swore that he would visit them as soon as he could.

"Eragon, I-" Arya's voice seemed anguished, as if there were a raging battle she was fighting within herself. "I feel my emotions pouring through more and more these days. I'm going to tell you a story." She quieted after that, as if gaining her bearings, and then spoke.

"We were just children to our eyes. I was fifteen and Faolin was seventeen. As you well know, elvish children are exceptionally rare and Faolin and I were the only children at the time."

"What about Glenwing, the other elf guard you had on your journeys," Eragon interrupted. He asked with caution, as he did not know how much Arya was going to tell him.

However, Arya seemed rather open in the meadow, and she said, "He was a good hundred years older, hardly a child anymore. Anyway," she paused, flashing Eragon a look that suggested she did not want to be interrupted any longer, and then continued when he nodded in understanding. "We were the best of friends. My mother was never the motherly type and was always busy being Queen. My father," a strangled sob came from Arya's throat at the mention of Evandar, and with a start Eragon realized that she was crying. Great silvery salty tears rolled down Arya's cheeks, but she continued to speak with a relatively normal voice.

"My father was always away at war, and I was so alone. Faolin was my only companion, my only friend. The other elves, they were frightened to befriend me because of my social status. So I had no one, no one besides my dear Faolin. Now he is gone, gone forever." Eragon had never seen Arya so open, and the prospect that she was opening up to him now both frightened and pleased him.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms, and, in her grief, she complied, folding herself into his gasp. She cried for a good time, and slowly her tears ceased flowing and her gaze grew hard again. Eragon held her throughout that whole time, cooing and comforting her when he saw fit. It was so strange, as this was Arya in his arms, but he did not dwell on it for too long. It was Arya in his arms, after all.

"Forgive me, Eragon. That little episode will not happen again." Arya roughly threw herself from Eragon's grasp and then stared ahead of her, her face once again in that all too familiar mask of emotionless facade.

"Arya, may I ask you a rather personal question?" Eragon asked quietly, and Arya waved her hand, not unkindly, to ask away. "Why do you reign in your emotions? You will have to face them eventually, and they are usually worse when that occurs."

Arya looked down, and her blanket of hair fell forward, covering her face. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, her eyes shut. "Faolin was my first love. Once he perished, I promised myself that I would guard my heart so fiercely that no man would dare pursuit me without eventually giving up. You have proven to be the more difficult to scare off." Her smile suggested that she was joking, but Eragon was dead serious when he spoke next.

"You will not sway me from my path. I will not stop trying until you are mine. You know this, yet you refrain from accepting. Why?" Eragon was in despair now, his heart beating painfully in his chest. He was prepared to be shot down yet again by Arya's rejection.

That rejection never came. Arya lifted her head and stared Eragon straight in the eye. He marveled at her eyes. He loved her eyes, as he believed them to be windows to the soul that lay behind them. The prettier the eyes, the prettier the soul.

"I did not realize that until of late, and you must think I'm stupid. I-" she paused, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then finished by saying, "I need to move on from Faolin. My heart belongs to someone else now. It belongs to-"

_Eragon!_

_Arya!_

The dragons roared through their Rider's minds, and they both bounded upwards, terror bouncing from their faces. Both of the Dragon's sounded almost afraid, which was new to either of them. Neither Saphira nor Fírnen ever displayed forms of fear in any form, unless their Rider's were in danger.

_Where are you? We must make haste to Lady Nasuada and evacuate the elves at once._ Saphira's mind reeled as she said the words, and Eragon managed to catch a glimpse at what the dragons had discovered on their journey.

The memory took his breath away, and the frozen claws of panic gripped his heart and lungs, making it difficult to breathe.

**AN: I know! I'm a meanie head for leaving such a cliffhanger, but you guys will be okay. ;D Like? I thought you guys would enjoy two posts in one night, so I'll post this tonight. Thanks! Reviewwwwww.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I know I was oh so mean! But it all gets explained this chapter, hopefully. :P I thought that CP was stupid for making Arya Queen too…so that was a no-no that HAD to be changed. I'm flattered for those who think my writing is good. My brother should get just as much credit as me, though. Enjoy! Anything you recognize belongs to CP, not us.**

A great but terrible dragon reared up in the smoke, its red eyes contrasting greatly with the gray scales. Shuffling through Saphira's memories, Eragon grew more and more confused as the dragon flitted through the cloud. It appeared as if the dragon was made purely of metal.

_Saphira, how is that possible?_ Eragon gasped, stumbling towards his dragon. Through her memories, Eragon saw that the cloud was not a cloud at all, but smoke. The smoke came from large metal devices that Eragon had never seen before. They tore down the trees with monstrous claws as they pawed through the forest.

Arya must have seen this memory as well, because when Eragon looked over at her her face was livid and she was shaking. Fírnen was growling and consoling his Rider by nudging her and licking her face, keeping sure not to cut her with the barbs. "How far away are they from Ellesméra?" Arya asked Saciah, who slid off Fírnen and landed next to the elvish Rider.

"About a fortnight. They are ancient beings, also a creation of the Grey Folk. They were like us once, pure and peaceful. That was before the Great One, our old leader before Surion, found dark magic. It is no magic that you will see in Alagaësia." Saciah glanced over at her companions, who had taken a stand next to her. Arwë looked extremely worried, but Desmos held a mask of indifference.

"That is little time, if we are to have aide. Arya, we shall scry Nasuada and Orik immediately and tell them to round up as many troops as we can. Saciah, you and your companions are to teach us anything that you think could defend us from these horrible creatures. We also have to train Vanir, and find more Riders." Eragon swept his hand over his face in despair.

_There's so much to do, and no time to do it! _

_I know, little one. We will have to multitask. _Saphira flapped her wings momentarily before settling back down and eying her Rider warily.

"Come. We have much work to do. Saciah, you and your group should go about doing what you can to protect the trees in Du Weldenvarden. The elves love the forest almost as much as we love ourselves, and would not handle the deaths of our leafy friends kindly." Saciah nodded in agreement to Arya's words, and the three wordlessly disappeared through the trees.

Eragon bit his lip, watching Arya handle the situation. She was good at it. Better at it than he was, at least. She glanced over at him once she dismissed Saciah and company, and when she noticed Eragon staring, she emitted a tight smile.

"Shall we go to Vanir first? He has a right to go what is to transpire," Eragon said.

"Yes. We will go to him first, and then scry Nasuada and Orik." Arya held out her hand, a mysterious gaze set upon her. "Care to take a run with me, Kingslayer?"

Eragon's fingers curled around the elf and a faint grin sprang from his lips as they took off into a run. Saphira and Fírnen were going to meet Eragon at the Crags of Tel'naeir. The run was refreshing, and it put his frazzled emotions at ease, if only for the moment. Arya seemed deep within thought, and Eragon did not deprive her of that moment.

They arrived at the Crags of Tel'naeir fairly quickly, and Vanir was waiting for them there. Evarínya was planted at the elf's side, her eyes unmoving as she waited. She had grown quite large for the month that they had been gone, and she was extremely long. She was still unable to ride at the moment, but she would be able to carry her Rider when war came.

Based on Vanir's hard glare, Saphira or Fírnen had told Evarínya about the metal monsters and she in turn told her Rider.

"How soon will they be here?" Vanir pressed forward when Eragon and Arya came into sight. He stormed up to the two, and then searched their faces for answers.

"Two weeks," Eragon answered, a whistling sigh escaping his lips as he rubbed the nape of his neck. Saphira curled up on the ground next to the cliff, and Fírnen joined her, their eyes heavy with exhaustion. They had been flying a lot the last couple of days so Eragon and Arya let them rest.

"Two weeks? How are we supposed to be fit to fight and have enough reinforcements to hold our dear forest from perishing?" Vanir waved his hands around, hysteria clinging to his voice ever so slightly. Evarínya nuzzled him and a silent conversation passed between the two of them, during which Vanir took a couple deep breaths.

"We are going to contact Nasuada and Orik, and then we are going to train you." Arya pressed her hand to Vanir's shoulder, and he gazed at her. "Never give up hope. Those metal monsters will not best us yet."

Vanir and Arya seemed to have a silent communication, just by locking their eyes, and Eragon attempted not to get jealous. Finally Vanir nodded in a quite inhumane way, and then cleared his throat and stepped back a couple feet. "I will you, wherever you may need me Arya Svit-kova and Ebrithil." Vanir pressed his first two fingers to his lips in honor, and Eragon's ears grew hot at the mention of him being master now.

"Murtagh has informed me of this unnatural cloud." Nasuada stared at the three Riders with relatively calm eyes, and Eragon ground his teeth in frustration. He was glad to hear of Murtagh's return, and his black haired brother was to join the three of them in Du Weldenvarden as soon as he was ready to leave. Nasuada had been extremely pleased to hear that one of Saphira's eggs, and that one of them had already hatched. Saciah, Desmos and Arwë had also joined them when scrying Nasuada, and they met her acquaintance with relative ease.

"It's not a cloud, Nasuada. Its smoke," Eragon said, exasperated, waving his hands around as if that would convince her of the situation. Her dark brows pressed together in confusion, and she tilted her head to the side.

"Explain."

So he did. Using Saphira's memories, he explained what the dragons had witnessed. A great metal dragon was breathing flames through the air, and Saphira had even glimpsed at its Rider; a man made entirely of smoke. The form of the Rider was human, but he rose to the heavens as if he were part of the smoke around him, and his eyes glowed red. The man had spotted Saphira, and as soon as the sapphire dragon locked eyes with the strange man, she watched Eragon fall to his death. Now, that was preposterous of course, because Eragon was alive and conversing with Nasuada, but he emphasized the concerning matter at hand.

"That is rather concerning. Saciah," Nasuada turned towards the starlight haired woman, not at all threatened by the icy grip at which Saciah held her prey. "Eragon said that you knew of these creatures. What are they?"

Saciah paused for a moment, and a terrible rage filled her face that was so intimidating it seemed to light the very air around her on fire. But that rage was short lived, and Saciah's face returned to the stony gaze that beheld her most of the time. "They are also creations of the Grey Folk, like I and my companions. We were all posted with the job to do one sole thing: protect Alagaësia from unnatural forces. Galbatorix was not of our concern; he was a human, a twisted and insane human, but a human nonetheless." Saciah's eyes glazed over, and everyone in the room listened to her with the uttermost interest. Even the dragons were listening, which was rare.

"I won't go into detail, as it would take far too long to do such a thing, but I'll just say this: our leader, whose name I cannot utter here, found a dark place beyond the borders of your land. There, he found unspeakable magic. It twisted his mind and left him at the will to cause others grief. That is why Saphira thought she saw Eragon die." Eragon's gut twisted in his stomach at that image, and Saphira whimpered in the pain of what she had thought she had lost.

_I love you, Saphira._

_And I you little one, _Saphira mused.

"The leader, as well as several of his followers, has the power to cause you to hallucinate, seeing your greatest fear." Saciah glanced over at Arwë, but her back was turned, so she settled on looking at Nasuada again instead. "I fear that if he reached Ellesméra, the elves won't stand a chance. Eragon has asked that you rally up your troops and march to Ellesméra, for the sake of the elves and their beloved home."

Nasuada sat silently for the longest time. For a second, Eragon thought she was going to reject, as he openly saw the fear in the young Queen's eyes. However, she pressed her hands on the desk in where she sat and merely said, "We should be there in a week. A fortnight at the most. We'll be cutting it close. Very close indeed. You are dismissed, as you must be preparing for this attack as soon as you can." Nasuada promptly ended the conversation there, and Eragon turned to the others.

"Well that went well," he commented, flashing a small smile at Arya, which she returned.

_Ebrithil, when do we start training? _Evarínya's voice wiggled its way into Eragon's mind, and he was surprised to hear the voice of a child. Even Saphira's voice hadn't sounded this innocent. He probed at the young dragon's mind for a time, and then recoiled. The guilt he felt for throwing such a young dragon into war so soon was simply unfair.

Eragon sighed. _Tomorrow at dawn. Saphira will take you to the air to practice some aerial moves._

_As you wish. _The young dragon mentally bowed and retreated from Eragon's mind. Eragon padded up to Arya and the others.

"Shall we contact Orik then?" The others agreed, so they scryed the dwarven king in his mountain home. His initial reaction was that of shock, and then of doubt because he did not think the dwarves could march that quickly across the Hadarac Desert. However, he agreed that they would march immediately and get there when they got there.

Eragon was satisfied with what had transpired today. A great darkness may be looming on the horizon, but things were looking at moving forward. Not only with his life, but his romance and his teaching as well. Since the humans, dwarves and elves were all going to be in the same place, it posed the perfect opportunity to attempt to locate some more Dragon Riders.

_We still have to go back to the Vault of Souls and get those also, _Saphira said, reminding Eragon of the other eggs that they still. With a start, Eragon realized he had forgotten all about the Vault of Souls. He cursed silently to himself.

There was so much to do, and so little time to do it. At least this time around, the fate of Alagaësia was not only resting on his shoulders, but rather a few young Dragon Riders as well.

**AN: It's kind of short and kind of sucks, but I was faced with baaaad writer's block. Also, I HATE Nasuada. Like, a fiery passion type of hate. It's bad. So I'm sorry if I make her seem like a total brat; I will try my hardest not to! Oh, so my brother and I have decided that whoever posts the 75****th**** review gets to choose the next Dragon Rider, whether it be someone we already know or an OC! The 100****th**** reviewer gets to add a scene into the story of their choosing, within reason of course. :D We will PM the winners of these two competitions as soon as the winner is revealed to us. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: The competitions are still up! I will say right now though, none of the leaders of the races will be able to be Riders. That is why Arya stepped down. Perhaps they could have children that become Rider's. Just clearing that up. :D Enjoy! This chapter was written by my lovely brother, with my editing and a little bit of my own spicy words here or there. :D**

Eragon watched Arya as she lectured Vanir on the history of the Riders, telling him what she herself had learned from Eragon. Unfortunately for Vanir, Arya was not as patient with him as Eragon had been with Arya. Compared to how Eragon had acted when learning from his masters, Vanir was much more relaxed but still had a steady stream of questions, which reminded Eragon much of himself.

After a short while, Vanir was dismissed and Arya walked over to where Eragon, who was sitting and looking at ants scavenge the ground for food. He could literally feel her eyes piercing through the back of his head. Taking one last glance at the ants, he met Arya's eyes and her unemotional face.

"How have you been?" He started, "We haven't talked much in the past few days." As he stared at her all he could do was revel in her beauty.

"The news of these people is startling; although I am sorry I have been quite distant. Perhaps we could go for a walk tonight. There is something I want to you about, although I must leave for now, Fírnen wishes to fly with me." Arya breathed the faintest of smiles, as if apologetic for leaving so soon after their conversation.

Sadness made its way into his mind before he willed it away. He would not want to come in between a bond of a dragon and his Rider, simply for a few extra moments with Arya. He mentally scolded himself for even feeling that way and then gave his reply.

"Of course. I'll meet you at my tree house tonight if that is okay." She nodded and then bid him farewell as she silently walked back through the trees to where Fírnen was napping, curled up like a cat basking in the sun.

Eragon watched her go. To him, it was as if an angel had just blessed his presence and he wished he could have experienced that feeling more. He was so transfixed on the spot where Arya had left that he did not notice the single approaching figure coming from behind him.

"It's is good to see true love in the world and not that ridiculous lust-longing that most men of your kind have." Startled Eragon turned around and reached for Brisingr but stopped when he saw Saciah staring at him from behind. Her unnatural icy eyes fixed on his as if she was staring at his very soul. It caused an internal chill to roll down his back.

"Oh, hello Saciah, what brings you here?" Eragon hoped he could pull her away from talking about him and Arya but she was not fooled by his attempt it seemed.

"Don't try to hide your feelings from me Eragon, me and my brothers and sister all has a habit of being able to see through people as clearly as glass. If you love her then tell her tonight I know you fear rejection but rejection makes people stronger. Besides, I don't think what occurred at Agaetí Blödhren will transpire again."

And with that she turned around and started to walk off, leaving Eragon to figure out how she had known about what had occurred between him and Arya that night. When she reached the tree-line Saciah turned back and looked at Eragon once more.

"By the way, I have been contacted by Surion; he has talked to the wild dragons and shall arrive shortly." After she stared at him for a few more seconds she turned around and seemed to get swallowed by the forest.

Nervousness filled Eragon with her words. Had the wild dragons accepted or declined and if the latter where would he go? The thoughts troubled him for a few more minutes before a familiar presence entered his mind, filling his mind with optimism.

_Don't worry too much about the future little one, wherever you go and whatever you choose I will support. I also have the feeling that if we would be forced to leave we would not be alone; Arya and Fírnen would most likely accompany us._

His worries melted away at her words knowing that he would always have his loved ones with him. His thoughts then faded and he returned his attention back to Saphira.

_Thank you Saphira, but enough of this worrying subject, how fares you and Fírnen? _Jokingly Eragon added. _Anymore eggs coming along soon?_

_Eragon, if you say such things I will lick you from head to toe and throw you into a lake. _Eragon could hear the joking nature in her voice and also the embarrassment at his words, but he also knew to never think a dragon would not do something they said.

_Yes Saphira._

_Since we happened to be on the subject of romance, how are things going with courting Arya? I see your dreams while you're sleeping little one and I must say why someone would want to do that in…_

_Saphira!_

_Oh hush little one, you know I am only pulling your leg._

Eragon could not believe that Saphira was embarrassing him in such a manner. It would be quite easy for someone to read their thoughts without them knowing it, and if Arya heard of it he was dead for sure. That and the thought of Saphira physically pulling his leg only brought a shudder to the length of his body.

_Would you like to go flying little one? It could help relieve some of you stress._

_Why do you have to ask, of course I want to! _Grinning, he made his way to where Saphira was laying down at the same place Fírnen had, moments before.

As soon as he reached her he patted her on her snout before climbing up onto her saddle. Grinning he looked down at Saphira's massive head.

_Alright let's go. Just remember I need to be back at the tree house a little latter tonight. Arya needs to have a talk of some sort._

Saphira gave an amused snort before launching herself into the air. Leaving his stomach on the ground, Eragon bent a little lower to Saphira. He might be used to the heights but not to the fact that he would lose his stomach wherever Saphira had taken off.

They flew silently for a while before Saphira decided to break the silence.

_It's nice to be able to fly with you little one, perhaps we can do this more often. I know that these are hard times so I understand that we can't fly a lot. Besides, you're busy a lot of the time like you'll be busy later tonight when you see Arya. _

At her last comment, Saphira gave him the equivalent of a mental wink. Color flooded Eragon's cheeks before he replied.

_Very funny Saphira, but I am sorry that we haven't been flying so yes we will fly more._

_Good. We must return, you need to meet Arya and I need to hunt._

Eragon gave her a mental nod before thinking about what Arya wanted to talk about. Perhaps it was what they were talking about before they got interrupted. She had said she had moved on from Faolin but what did that mean? While Eragon was thinking that over that he could faintly hear laughter coming from Saphira, making his embarrassment grow when he realized that he had forgotten to close his mind.

We they reached his tree house he was surprised to see that Arya was already their looking through a scroll. As soon as she looked up a smile crawled along her face, making Eragon smile as well. He knew Saphira and Fírnen were conversing and after a few minutes the she-dragon looked towards Eragon who was now on the ground next to Arya.

_Fírnen and I are going hunting little one. Enjoy your time with Arya._ Looking at Arya he saw her smile widen. Apparently she had been in their conversation.

Watching the two dragons take off, Arya and Eragon stood there for a few seconds before looking at each other. Eragon wondered if he should speak first or if Arya had anything special planned.

"Come on Eragon let's go." After that she turned and started walking towards the valley they had visited before their dragons had fled from the advancing army in the North. Walking alongside Arya, Eragon glanced over at her and what he saw took his breath away.

Arya was dressed in a light green tunic that hugged her graceful form and leggings that went down to her ankles but was cut off by comfortable leather boots. Her face was the most stunning part about her though. Her hair was out of the usually pin or bun and cascaded down around her pointed elvish ears, and her skin was smooth give her a look that could put a goddess to shame, but that's what she was; she was a goddess to his eyes.

He continued to look at her throughout their walk, vaguely seeing Arya notice his eyes that were staring at her face. She gave a smile and quickened her pace as if she desperately wanted to get to that valley were they had talked last, as if she needed to tell him something urgently.

Finally reaching the valley, they went to the same spot they had been a couple days previously, and sat down, looking at each other's unemotional expressions. They sat like that for minutes, just looking at each other with unmoving gazes before Arya broke the silence first.

"Thank you for coming with me Eragon, it's nice to have company. I believe we were discussing something last time before we got interrupted so I thought we should finish our discussion." Eragon looked at Arya and noticed something in her eyes that was not usually there, compassion and caring. He had seen it before on Arya but only when they sometimes had talked personally or when she had been happy.

Eragon remained in thought for a second before replying, "It's only if you want to Arya, I will not force you into talking about something you do not want to talk about."

As he said the words he threw all caution to the side and placed his hand or her shoulder and expected her to recoil. What he wasn't expecting was for her to seem drawn into his hand and act as if she was trying to get closer to his touch, as if she lived for it.

"You have a right to know about what I wish to say." Arya replied kindly and then continued, "When we last talked I told you that although I miss Faolin my heart does not belong to him anymore. It belongs to a man I have come to admire. A man when given an impossible task will completed it no matter the cost. And a man who had nearly lost almost everything dear to him yet never gave up hope. My heart belongs to you Eragon."

Eragon sat their unmoving and not breathing as he watched Arya grow red at her comment. Had she really meant it? Eragon thought, or was this all a dream? He tried to speak but found no words came out for several long minutes.

"I…Um…What?" He watched as a smile crept up Arya's face at his words. He watched as she slowly got closer and closer to Eragon and then she stopped as soon as she was an inch from his face.

She stayed there for a second before confirming his thoughts. "I love you, Eragon." As soon as the words escaped her lips, their mouths met in a form of pure passion, as if sealing the words as a true statement. Eragon lost himself in those lips. He loved those lips. And after a while they separated only because of their need for air before looking into each other's eyes once more.

"I love you too, Arya," Eragon stated before pulling her into another kiss. However this one did not last as long for someone else spoke at that moment.

"Cute, I see there's love in the air tonight." Eragon and Arya both jumped in surprise. But he wasn't sure if it came from the fact that an unknown man popped out of nowhere or the fact that he nearly hissed the word love, as if the word held the essence of evil inside its belly.

Arya was the first to recover and she tried to recognize the figure. Recognition crossed her face and she stared at him, her expression guarded. "Surion? Is that you? When did you get back? I thought you weren't due to be back for another day's time."

Surion didn't reply but merely looked between Arya and Eragon with a spark of interest. He spoke a couple moments later with a force that sounded uncaring and cold. "Is this the best Alagaësia has to offer? Pitiful." Surion shook his head, his lips curling upwards in the form of a grin that breathed pure darkness, and then laughed as if he were in pain.

And those were Surion's last words before he sprang across the field and stabbed Arya through the heart.

**AN: Cliffieeeee! *Gasp!* I'm so sorry! Bahaha. We're so mean :3 We're going to write another one tonight, so that you don't shank us through the computer and then leave our story for stabbing Arya. Haha. All will be explained in the next chapter; we promise. REVIEEWWW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So we have a winner! I will be collaborating with ****Du Domia abr Threyja**** to see who the next Dragon Rider will be, and which of the hatchlings will hatch. The 100****th**** reviewer challenge is still up for grabs though! We hope you enjoy, and we're oh so sorry for the cliffie ;D Not. **

Two things were going through Eragon's head as he watched Surion's sword pierce Arya's heart. The first was extreme sadness from seeing the elf that he loved, that loved him, receive a fatal stab to the heart, and the other was extreme anger. Surion was going to die; he would tear out his heart with his bare hands and watch him scream.

"No! Arya!" Eragon only managed to choke out before a blast pushed him off his feet and onto the unforgiving ground. Adrenaline took hold and Eragon blasted the force away with his own magic and flung Brisingr from its scabbard. Running forward to meet his foe, he ducked under a cut that would have removed his head from his shoulders and followed Surion's attacks with attacks of his own.

During the fray, his opponent trying to gain access from his mind, but his mind was sealed off with one thing: rage. Their fighting would be a blur to even elven eyes as they ducked, parried, slashed, jabbed, and the then repeating.

Eragon only had a slight cut on his cheek from when Surion's sword had slipped when Eragon had parried. But Surion fared worse, as he was cut in several places. Normally Eragon would have admired him for moving so fast with the number of wounds he had, but Eragon didn't care. He just wanted to remove Surion's head from his shoulders and personally see to it that he would pay for the crime he had just committed.

Surion performed a complicated maneuver which he twisted his sword around his head while rotating and then lunging at Eragon. He was forced to jump back or be obliterated. He then saw Surion's eyes then were dark and menacing.

"Impressive, I've not had such a hard fight in a while. I might have to kill more of your loved ones and then you might actually stand a chance." Surion grinned at his words as if he was thinking about the screams of killing Eragon's loved ones.

"You will never kill another soul!" As soon as the words escaped his mouth he let loose an angry snarl. Reaching deep in himself, he clutched the patch of magic in his mind. "Letta" he cried. Surion's smile turned into that of a snarl.

"Release me, human, of I will destroy you." Surion struggled against his bonds but it was a futile attempt for Eragon's mind was too determined to allow him at least a hairs width of space.

Striding forward Eragon pulled Brisingr back. But before he could plunge it into his opponent's heart, Surion looked up and a grin went across his face. He once again stared into his menacing eyes and he felt as if he wanted to run but was unable to.

"You can barely best me and in this weak form. In my true form you would stand no chance. Send your best players to the field Eragon _Kingkiller _for we attack in 2 weeks' time." As he finished he grew silent and started to chuckle under his breath.

With one final look of disgust he plunged the sword into Surion's heart. Instead of crying out in pain however the man that was Surion laughed like a demon, and the sound sent chills up Eragon's spine. He wasn't pay attention to the slowly dissolving form of Surion with Brisingr through his heart. No, he was focused on the elf maiden that was laying in her own pool of blood a few feet to his left.

He ran as fast as his exhausted feet could carry him and slumped at her side. Her heart was still beating but faintly, very faintly. Reaching down, he place his hand of her heart murmuring in the ancient language that would be able to heal her, he had to do anything to save her.

He was a mere second away from finishing the spell when a weak hand grabbed his and pulled it to her cheek. Arya had turned a pale white and he saw that her eyes were full of sorrow and regret.

She looked at him with faint eyes before she spoke. "Don't… it…just kill you too." He saw that his tears were streaming down his face as he tried to get out of her grasp but he could not he was rooted to the spot.

"Forgive me Arya, I was not strong enough, not strong enough. But you are, and I can't let you die. I love you, please don't leave me." He began to shake violently at the thought of losing Arya just how he had lost everyone else.

"I love you…too, I'm… sorry I didn't realize… at Agaetí Blödhren." He looked down at her with tear stained eyes. She started to close her eyes and Eragon forgot that she told him not to heal her, he couldn't let her die, and he wouldn't.

He realized that he was too late and he saw her life force fading, fading, fading, and then it was gone. Out like a candle light in an unforgiving breeze and he cried, weeping into the dead elf's shoulder. He let forth an anguish cry and then closed his eyes wishing none of this had happened. He stayed there like that for a moment then he felt as if he was falling slowly at first and then he picked up speed and when he opened his eyes it was dark.

_Eragon…_

He could hear someone calling his name almost a whisper at first and then got louder and louder until it was a deafening roar.

_ERAGON!_

He shuddered at the intensity of the roar and opened his eye surprised to find that he was still in the same spot but he was not holding Arya's dead corpse no their wasn't even a blood pool on the ground.

His heart leapt out of his throat when he saw her lying on the ground a couple of feet away crying as she held and invisible man in her arms. It was quite an eerie sight to see.

_She's not dead._ Relief swept through Eragon at hearing those words and he repeated them to himself.

_No, she is not dead. _Saphira stated looking up from where she had been siting close to Eragon._ But you were both acting hysterical a few moments ago. What happened little one?_

Shuddering he showed her his memories of his fight with Surion and Arya's death to Saphira. Saphira recoiled as she watched Arya get stabbed and felt his emotions. She quickly hid her emotions behind an unyielding wall and looked at him with a giant blue eye.

_Little one…I am sorry that you have experienced this. But you must help Fírnen wake Arya, he grows worried. _

Cursing himself for not helping sooner, he scrambled to his feet and ran to where Arya lay, now it the fetal position.

She had tears running down her face that reminded him of his own wet cheeks. Urging himself to hurry he pushed his mind into hers and was scared to find that there weren't even any barriers and without Fírnen someone could just walk up and take control of her mind.

He sought Arya through her conscious, looking through images while trying to locate her presence. He found it and saw that it was coming from a vision darker than the rest, as if that image didn't belong there and was put there by someone else.

Getting into the vision he saw that he was in the same place as before except he saw Arya crying over a body. But it wasn't any body. It was his own. He had a stab wound through the chest and he could almost feel the wound just by looking at it on the fake Eragon.

"Arya…" He said her name in almost a whisper just to alert her of his presence. The instant the words left his mouth her head shot up and looked into his eyes. In her eyes he saw disbelief above all else relief. Instant relief.

"Arya this isn't really happening. It's an illusion in your head. Come back with me, Fírnen is getting worried Arya and so am I." Arya's eyes never left his until she finally looked down at the body she had in her arms and discovered that it was gone and so she jumped up and put her arms around Eragon, seeking his comfort and crying in his shoulder.

With his mind he pulled him and Arya out of the vision and once in their normal bodies found out that he was still holding Arya closely by the waist. He had lost her once, and he would not experience it again.

They finally broke apart after what seemed to be hours but it couldn't be true. She acquired the distant look as she talked with Fírnen. She then looked upon him with her red eyes.

She finally broke the silence by shuddering and letting go of all the stress she had just experienced. "I don't think that was Surion, Eragon," She set, her face set in a hard mask. "His eyes were a different color than before. We should report this to Saciah." Like always, she put her duties before herself, and she rose to her feet, extending her hand towards Eragon.

He grabbed it, looking around for Brisingr. He had dropped it once the Surion impersonator had disappeared. He found it lying in the grass a few feet away, and he told Saphira what their plan was.

_We will meet you there._

_Eragon? _Fírnen's voice brushed against Eragon's mind, and Eragon answered with slight surprise touching his thoughts. The dragon tended to stick to speaking with Arya only, and had only spoken to Eragon a handful of times.

_Thank you for caring for my partner-of-mind-and-soul. She has showed me memories of both of your pasts, and you could have easily given up on her. You take care of her, or I will not be afraid to eat you for a snack, no matter how angry Saphira would be. _Fírnen mentally shuffled his wings and then took off, pulling away from Eragon's mind without so much allowing Eragon to answer.

Eragon cringed at the thought of Fírnen's teeth snapping around him, and vowed never to get on the emerald dragon's bad side. Arya walked ahead of Eragon, her back stiff and her eyes piercing nothing but the trees in front of her. The few times Eragon tried to speak with her, she ignored him.

Eragon's heart sank. Had he done something wrong? He foolishly blamed himself for whatever had just occurred, and silently promised that he would somehow make it up to Arya. He didn't know how or what yet, but he would figure it out when war wasn't upon them and they had time on their hands to do what they wish.

They got to Ellesméra fairly quickly, and found Saciah and the other two island dwellers resting in the tree house that was assigned to them. Arwë was sharpening her blades with a whetstone, and the sound of metal against rock made Eragon's teeth hurt, but he ignored the sensation and walked up to her.

"Arwë, would you be so kind as to follow us inside? We have news." Eragon's worried look must have told Arwë that this was important, because she merely raised an eyebrow and then followed the two of them inside.

Desmos and Saciah were sitting at a table, and they were arguing about something. "You can't expect-" Desmos cut off, his eyes trailing upwards to stare at Eragon and Arya. Saciah slowly turned around; masking whatever emotion she was feeling just moments before.

"What has happened? I sense unease bleeding from the two of you. Here, sit. Sit!" Saciah gestured to the two open seats, and Eragon stood while the two women took the seats. Arya still hadn't muttered a word since the meadow. Eragon clamped the back of her chair until his knuckles turned white, and then blew air out his nose. He heard Saphira and Fírnen trudging towards the tree house.

_Would you like to contribute to this conversation?_ Eragon asked Saphira, out of pure politeness.

_Yes please._

"The dragons wish to be in this conversation; could we take it outside?" Eragon asked, making eye contact with all three of the island dwellers before taking the initiative to walk outside. He met Saphira and hugged her around the neck, seeking her comfort.

_I don't know what I'd do without you, _he said, relishing the heat that radiated of Saphira's body. The she-dragon rumbled and pressed her snout to her Rider's forehead. He was glad for Saphira's comfort, he had no idea how he managed without her so long ago.

Saciah looked at Eragon with an unmoving gaze trying to decipher what they were going to talk about. "What has occurred? It seems as if you two have seen a ghost."

Looking at the three islanders, Eragon saw that they had impassive looks, and their eyes lay unmoving in their sockets. The sight truly intimidated him, for not even Arya used to have such a blank face.

Shuddering, Eragon recounted his story. "Arya and I were talking in a field when someone came out of the woods. Startled, we failed to recognize him until we realized it was Surion. He started to act strange and it seems after that point Arya and I both saw different things for the other. I know not what Arya saw but what I saw was Surion stabbing Arya in the heart and then tried his best to kill me."

Eragon inwardly groaned when he talked about seeing Arya die. He did not even want to think about that ever again. Arya fixed her gaze on the side of his head before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Calmed by her touch he continued on his tale.

"After fighting with him which damn near took forever I bound him with magic and got in position to lope off his head. However, right before I plunged my sword into his accursed heart he told me that they were coming and they would attack in a fortnight, like we were told."

Pausing, he saw looks of concern on the faces on the three people standing in front of him. They all took turns looking at each other and then momentarily looked back at Eragon only to pull their gazes away. Scared that they thought that he had killed the real Surion, he started speaking again.

"I have talked to Arya and we both believe that it was not the real Surion that we encountered but merely an illusion. Although, Arya did experience something different than me, and I have no clue what Saphira and Fírnen saw."

Looking over at Arya he could tell that whatever she saw greatly disturbed her. He hadn't seen that look on her face in a long time and wished it could have been replaced with a smile. Noticing Eragon's gaze, Arya looked at him, then back at the others and cleared her face.

"I did witness other events that what Eragon saw. When Surion, or whatever he was, stepped out of the woods Eragon disappeared and with one word from that demons mouth, the valley was engulfed in flames and I could tell it was not only the valley but the whole expanse of Du Weldenvarden. I saw what I feared what was going to happen and I experienced it. I know you do not what to tell us more on our enemy but I think you should now."

Saciah stole a glance of her companions once more before looking back at Arya and then at Eragon. She took a deep sigh before opening her mouth to speak. "The real Surion would not like us to tell you this but I feel that it is necessary, given the situation. Our enemy, as you know, was once a Renburthro like us, found darker servants and even worse things. He also did the unforgivable, he-"

She was interrupted with an elf messenger running through the trees. "Shur'tugalar! Shur'tugalar, I have an urgent message!"

The elf pause to catch his breath before continuing, "Scouts on the edge of the forest report disturbing news. The say there is a massive black dragon flying toward us!"

**AN: Not the best, but still pretty decent if I do say so myself. Review? Eh? Yeeeaah. :D To clear some things up: Arya, I admit, is being a little OOC. We will try and change that so it's better. However, we elves do change over time and I've never wrote someone with little to no emotion, so you must cut me some slack on that. Also, Saphira and Fírnen mated. That was it. They're not mates any longer. They are merely very good friends that hunt and spend a lot of time together. Thirdly, the reason there are a couple spelling/grammatical mistakes is because we don't have a beta nor do we care enough to get one. The Urgals will be informed, but whether or not they'll answer will be up to my brother and I. I don't mean to sound harsh in here or anything; I just merely wanted to clear things up. :D Thanks for reading, and listening to me rant bahaha.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: The competition winner has created the new Rider, so they will be appearing in this chapter! :D I'm oh so excited for that appearance; it will be an interesting character. Also, I want to ask a favor. You know how I was asking you to go to fictionpress and read my story? Well now you don't have to! Just go to my page and it'll be on there, below **_**Ganga Fram. **_**Please review that and tell me what you think! Please? Thanks! :D Enjoy!**

Eragon bounded to his she-dragon, who emitted a mighty roar to the heavens. Her tail whipped around in her anger, for she thought the mighty Shruikan had returned. _I cannot get through to the dragon's mind. It is sealed by heavy walls, _Saphira observed, her eyes glinting dangerously as Eragon settled himself in the saddle, clutching the neck spike in front of him. He didn't bother strapping himself in; Saphira would have to walk to the barrier where the black dragon would have to land to enter. 

Arya jumped into Fírnen's saddle, and Saciah and the island dwellers decided to stay behind, their expressions amused. Eragon flashed them a look of irritation; didn't they want to help them defend themselves?

_Don't forget to inform Vanir, _Fírnen cast his comment out to Eragon and Saphira as well, and Eragon silently cursed. He swore to himself that he would include the new Rider in these matters from now on, so that Vanir would have hope of survival.

After Eragon contacted Vanir, who briefly agreed to meet the two of them at the barrier, he looked up the raven locked elf. "Ready?" He asked, and Saphira started hopping forward once Arya gave a wordless nod.

Each hop that Saphira took, while effective and covered more distance, it sent a jarring vibration through Eragon that shook his teeth and almost caused him to impale himself on the neck spike each time she hit the ground. After they left Ellesméra behind, Saphira took to running, her wings tucked safely at her sides, and Eragon silently thanked her.

They arrived at the barrier, Fírnen and Arya right behind them, just in time to see the black dragon land. Vanir and Evarínya had yet to arrive, but Eragon could hear them coming, so he didn't fret too much about it.

The dragon was massive, but Eragon could immediately tell that it was not Shruikan, which caused relief to cling to his heart. This dragon had streaks of pure white trailing down its back, and the stocky built of the creature proved it to be male. He had whiskers, which trailed through the air as if they had a mind of their own, and smoke curled upward from his slightly open mouth. The creature's eyes were a startling green, and his wingspan had be the size of one of Du Weldenvarden's trees, which were enormous.

The dragon revealed its rider to be Surion, and Eragon cringed slightly. The last time he had seen Surion, or rather the looks of Surion, that apparition had tried to kill him and had stabbed a fake Arya. However, Surion proved to Eragon that he was, indeed, the real thing by memories of their visit to Du Edoc'sil Deloi. Eragon lowered his guard and shouted excitedly, eyeing the dragon with interest. Eragon had not intended for Surion to return with a dragon.

"And who might this be?" Arya asked, gesturing towards the black dragon. She tried to hide her emotions, but Eragon would see a faint ghost of curiosity glitter her eyes.

Fírnen emitted a low growl, and Saphira's tongue darted through the air, getting a feel of the new arriver.

"This is Fundor. He is the leader of the wild dragons that inhabit Du Edoc'sil Deloi and he's been my dearest friend ever since I was created." Surion patted the dragon's neck in a loving manner and then slid down from the dragon's back. Eragon noticed that there was no saddle strapped to Fundor, yet Surion's legs remained unscathed. He would have to ask Surion about that later.

At that moment, Vanir appeared out of the blanket of the forest, on top of Evarínya. Though she was large enough to carry him, he would not be able to ride her for another couple of days. "My apologies Ebrithil. I-" he paused when he noticed the dragon and Surion, and he turned to them, placing a fist over his sternum.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin," Vanir murmured, lowering his head in a small bow. Once Surion and the new Rider finished exchanging the formal greeting, Vanir said, "Well met, Shur'tugal. And you as well, Surion." Vanir stepped back; growing silent as he scratched Evarínya behind the ear and held a mental conversation with her that was closed off to everyone else.

"Have you heard of the impending war that has befallen us?" Arya asked sharply, as if accusing Surion of the doom that was to fall upon her people and her home if they were to fail defending themselves. Surion, if he noticed her tone, did not indicate that he did.

"I have, which is why Fundor here will be staying with us, so that we have one more dragon on our side. We would have had more of the wild ones come with us, but they do not willingly leave their home and Fundor did not want to force them." Surion looked back at the Leader of the Dragon's, who was studying Saphira with an intense look about him.

Saphira noticed, and tucked her head down, preening her toes and ignoring Fundor. _What? _She asked when Eragon questioned her, _He is far too old for me._

Eragon suppressed a chuckle and then turned back to Surion. "You have skill in fighting these creatures, yes?" When Surion hesitantly agreed, Eragon continued, "If you will, I will have you and your friends start training the elves and Vanir the proper way to deal with them, starting with Vanir. I do not wish to see many lives lost over this."

"I will speak with the others about this. May I be dismissed?" Surion's eyebrow was perched higher up upon his forehead, and Eragon looked over at Arya.

"Is there anything you wish to ask him?"

"None. You are dismissed." Arya smiled slightly at him, but it was a smile of manner, not genuine.

Surion nodded, satisfied, and then turned to Fundor. They seemed to be speaking, so Eragon turned to Vanir, who had been watching the whole ordeal silently. Evarínya and Saphira were conversing, so Eragon left them alone. "I wish for you to train with him hard, so that I don't lose you so soon to war. Whether you like it or not, you're not ready."

"Understood, Ebrithil." Vanir bowed and then trudged over to Surion.

"Come, we have to speak with the others and then we will start your training. What is your dragon's name?" Surion and Vanir continued gathering information about each other as they headed back towards Ellesméra, and Fundor paused briefly when he stopped in front of the emerald Rider and the sapphire one. A vast consciousness tickled Eragon's mind, and Eragon let down his walls warily.

A deep sense of respect ran through the connection between the two of them, and Eragon pressed his hand to the snout of the midnight coated creature. Arya did the same with her palm. They stood there like that until Eragon felt Saphira's jealousy. Chuckling, Eragon retreated and Fundor bounded forward to follow Surion.

"That is some dragon," a voice cut through the air and Eragon's hand slammed to his hip, where Brisingr was strapped. "Put your hand down boy, it is only the one that has kept you alive and has made that fine piece of metal for you." Rhunön appeared from the shadows, the wrinkles on her face more prominent than ever. A small smile pierced Eragon's lips, and formalities were placed between the three of them.

"What are you doing near the barrier? You almost never leave your forge, unless I nearly beg it of you," Arya stated, an almost amused smile tugging at her lips.

"I have come to ask a favor of the both of you, because she won't stop bugging me about it." Rhunön's eyes trailed to the spot behind her, and with a start Eragon realized the girl that stood behind her.

The elf's face shone in the light and she twirled around Rhunön with an unearthly grace. Her elbow length hair waved and shimmered in a series of ash blondes as a breath of wind carried its way across the trees. Her face was stunning with high cheekbones and pointed ears. Her nose was straight and of average width but not so long as to protrude unnaturally from her form. Her lips were perfectly shaped and inviting. Her chin line was strong but not so much to be emasculating or intimidating. Her eyes were an intriguing shade of yellow that breached on white but with no other distinguishing feature. Her eyes seemed to bore into the soul of all onlookers and left an unsettling chill about Eragon, so that he had to look down.

Gifted with a muscular but slender neck and sumptuous collar bones, the elf standing beside Rhunön was a picture of beauty. From her round and well-formed shoulders hung muscled arms, and thin and strong were the biceps and triceps that constructed her upper arms and her forearms. Firm and strong hands cusped together and she was equipped with a well formed chest and waist section, with a non-too-large and streamlined bust hidden behind a gleaming breastplate. Her waist was petite but well-muscled. Her back was muscled too, obviously from her swordsmanship and various activities of labor. Her smooth and well developed muscled legs protruded from a slender hip section. Her buttocks were muscled too from dancing and pieces of athletics.

Eragon couldn't help but stare, and Arya cleared the silence by warmly introducing the elf. "Why hello there, Elainæ. Eragon, this is Rhunön's daughter. She usually works in the forge with her mother, but Rhunön often has her running errands, which is why you haven't had a chance to meet her before."

"Well met, Shadeslayer." Elainæ's voice was clear and lucid, as if there was almost water flowing through it. She held herself in an upright and proud position, and Eragon admired her for it. He hadn't seen an elf so proud to be, well, an elf, besides Arya and he was glad to meet another so representative of their race.

"As I was saying before introductions were required, Elainæ here wishes to see Saphira's eggs. She has felt a strange calling, and it has brought her to you. With your permission, she wishes to see if one of Saphira's eggs will respond to her." Rhunön's face remained impassive, so Eragon could not tell if the mother was excited or disproving of the situation. He did not want to displease her.

Arya and Eragon touched gazes briefly, and then Eragon nodded. "Very well. We shall go to the Crags of Tel'naeir, however, as I would feel better if the dragon was hatched there."

The two elvish women bowed in respect, and the six of them trailed back towards Eragon's temporary home. _Do you think one of the eggs will hatch for her? _Eragon asked the sapphire dragon, who had not uttered a word since Rhunön's appearance.

_While I hope so, I fear that they would both be in mortal danger right now. A baby dragon and his or her Rider would not be ready for the war that is upon us, yet_ _Elainæ would be too focused protecting her dragon to fight. We will just have to wait and see._

Saphira sniffed the air and then her tongue darted out momentarily between her teeth. _And she smells funny. I can't place my thoughts as to why, little one. _

Eragon casually looked over his shoulder at the seemingly young elf. He did not see Rhunön bearing a child. However, he could see subtle similarities between the both of them. How they walked, for example. No, there was no doubt that Elainæ was Rhunön's child. _I trust Rhunön, so I trust her judgment, _was all he said.

Saphira snorted, but remained quiet after that.

It didn't take long to arrive at their destination, and everyone had seemed to be delved into their own thoughts, leaving the small trip a quiet one. Once the clearing opened up to reveal the Crags, Eragon turned and gazed up Elainæ. Her gaze was hard and unreadable, and Eragon glanced at Saphira.

Arya was pulling the saddlebag that contained the eggs off of Saphira's back, and Eragon trailed over to help her. "Is she a fierce warrior?" Eragon asked Arya quietly, working slower than he usually would on undoing the knots that held the saddlebag to the saddle.

Arya's mouth was a thin line, and she nodded. "Her skill is that with a bow and arrow. If she is chosen, her preference will be to remain in the sky and attack from afar. She would be a worthy ally. What's more, she knows how to forge. Her mother has taught her everything she knows."

"She would be able to forge Dragon Rider swords," Eragon realized, his eyes growing slightly larger. "Let us hope for the best then." Arya nodded in agreement, and Eragon pulled the saddlebag down, lowering it to the ground and opening it up. The five remaining eggs gleamed in the sunlight, and Eragon glanced over at Elainæ.

"I shall not bother lining them up, so come on over here and take a look. If one calls out to you, go ahead and pick it up." Eragon nodded and then stepped back. Arya trailed back over to Fírnen, who nuzzled her side and caused her to laugh quietly at him.

Elainæ strode up to the saddlebag, an expression of pure determination gripping her face with a hint of excitement hidden in her eyes. She kneeled down next to the saddlebags, and Eragon took a peek at Rhunön. The ancient elf remained a statue, her expression impassive.

Elainæ hand started to trail towards the royal purple egg, but her hand snapped back at the last second and the fair haired elf chewed at her lower lip at she glanced at each egg for an equal amount of time. This occurred for well over an hour, and Eragon started to get antsy, bouncing from foot to foot and getting scolded by Saphira many times.

Finally Elainæ's petite fingers closed around the stark white egg. Eager, Eragon pressed forward with his mind to the tiny dragon waiting inside the egg. Once Eragon brushed the baby dragon he raised a fist to the air and yelled in joy. The egg had responded to Elainæ's touch. "Stroke the egg. That sometimes furthers the process," Eragon suggested, his eyes gleaming with hope. When his eyes found Arya's, he found her expression mirrored his exactly.

_Get ready to meet one of your babies, _Eragon told Saphira and Fírnen both excitedly.

_Shush little one; it's happening! _Saphira flapped her wings momentarily for a moment before settling back down and folding them back to her side.

The egg was indeed shaking. Elainæ's eyes literally started to glow yellow as the egg started to rock. She set the egg on the ground and a yellow light seemed to trail from it, making it unique from the other eggs that had hatched. After a moment, a loud cracking sound filled the air, and the dragon emerged from her egg.

Squeaking proudly, the baby dragon only stumbled once before getting the hang of standing. Three thumbs protruded from the middle of the wings, and the baby dragon clasped the ground to keep her balance. She held herself the same way Saphira did: proud and vain. Eragon had no doubt that was Saphira's baby. She was stark white and seemed to glow with how bright her scales shown and her eyes were blue and intelligent.

Eragon watched as the dragon glanced up at Elainæ. The young elf glanced at her mother for a moment, as if for encouragement, and Rhunön waved her hand, as if to edge her forward.

A hand met the dragon's head, and the flash and crack sounded throughout the crags before settling back down to reveal the new Rider.

Arya inhaled sharply, and Eragon too looked at the new Rider and her dragon curiously. A strange yellow glow seemed to emit from the dragon's scales, and the same horns urgals bore circled around the dragon's head. The dragon coughed, and a small yellow flame burst forth from her tiny mouth, catching everyone completely by surprise. Dragons should not be able to breathe fire for at _least _a month.

"What will you call her?" Eragon asked Elainæ, slightly distracted by the vast of Saphira's confusion on her baby dragon.

Elainæ scooped the baby dragon up in her arms and twirled around the field, a smile set upon her face.

"Peridait, I shall call her Peridait."

**AN: WOOT! I love those two. :D Du Domia abr Threyja, you did an AHMAZING job with the two of them. Hopefully I will be able to weave their characters into something you'll be proud of. Guys, pay attention to when Saphira says that she smells weird and unique. That's IMPORTANT. We ever do love reviews, and the 100****th**** review competition is still up for grabs! That, and I'd reeeeally appreciate if you'd go to my page and R/R "this is my faerietale" because I would love you forever! :o **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Guys! GUESS WHAT? The Hobbit trailer came out yesterday! Who is as excited as I am? NO ONE! I think I'm the most excited for it :D I can't waaaait. …Okay. My little freak-out moment is over…sorry about that….Enjoy this next chapter…hahaha. It's mostly going to be about Elainæ explaining herself.**

"Relax your back and sharpen your gaze! You will not be able to defeat me if you do not do those two things!"

"Yes Ebrithil." Elainæ's brows pressed together as she responded to Eragon's voice of reason. Her back relaxed, but not so much that her arms would become relaxed as well and Eragon could find a way past her defenses.

Eragon feigned an attack to her left knee and then brought Brisingr around to cut at her shoulder, but she blocked both with ease. Eragon ran Brisingr along Elainæ's new Rider sword, which she had been given permission to forge early due to the circumstances, and then immediately swung Brisingr around to attack her other side. He managed to prick her side with his blade, but she also managed to bruise his shoulder in that time as well. They were getting to be pretty even in their swordsmanship.

"Good Elainæ! I'm seeing improvement. Keep your knees slightly bent, so that your movement is quicker and well balanced." Eragon doubled his efforts to attack the young elf, and he nibbled on his lower lip in concentration. He parried a slash at his ribs and then managed to rest his blade next to the elf's head.

"Dead," he said, lowering his sword as Elainæ did the same, her expression emotionless. They were alone in the Crags of Tel'naeir; Arya was off discussing possible candidates for the new Queen or King and Vanir was with Surion training himself against the creations that were descending closer and closer to Ellesméra each day. Eragon had asked Desmos to contact the urgals, and they were due to arrive any day now.

In the folds of his mind, Eragon briefly witnessed Saphira teaching Peridait a couple of flight maneuvers. Peridait was growing at a rather alarming rate, and was already the size of a large Shrrg. Eragon did not have an explanation for her excelled growth. Unlike Galbatorix, there was no Eldurnarí that was forcing the young dragon to grow, like what happened with Thorn. Eragon did not question the happenings though; they would need all the help they could. The dark cloud was looming ever closer to Ellesméra, due to be here in a weeks' time. Neither the dwarves nor humans would be here until then as well.

"We shall rest for the time being before we test your limits of magic." Eragon nodded his head towards one of the trees. Elainæ followed him, sheathing Arvindr, her sword, and tossed her head upwards in a proud notion.

"I do not ask this to be of offense, but rather my curiosity has peaked," Eragon set when they settled down with lunch that was waiting for them under the tree. Eragon had placed a basket of an assortment of berries there earlier because he knew they were to stop for lunch.

Eragon handed Elainæ a handful of berries, and she took them swiftly and silently, her droplets of sunlight upon her face flashing thoughtfully. "I assume you are about to ask me why my being feels off and why Saphira thinks I smell different," Elainæ finally said. Her voice was high and clear, and a hint of power burst forth from the seams, which had caused Eragon to be wary of her from the start.

Saphira was still coaching Peridait, who was learning at an excellent rate, but her thoughts and attention were also with Eragon when he nodded. "I do wish to know why that is." Eragon watched the fair elf's eyes glow a more golden color, and he stared at them, unable to look away.

Elainæ pressed her back against the trunk of the tree, silently chewing on her food. While she thought, Eragon thought back on their lessons in the past week.

Elainæ, very much like her mother, was extremely outspoken when it came to their conversations. She did and said what she wanted while still doing what Eragon told her to. Her aggressiveness with the bow and arrow as well as with a blade made her excel past Vanir in that way, but it could also be her potential downfall as anger made one reckless. One thing that had worried Eragon while they had been training the previous days was that her strong suits came with those involving fire, which seemed to burst forth from her personality: regal, proud and fierce. It would interest Eragon greatly to know what unique characteristic Elainæ had hid from him until now so that he may weave that into a better understanding that would better her training.

"Mother had me on all sorts of errands for her, as she did not wish to leave the comfort and warmth of her forge." Elainæ's voice snapped through the air, causing Eragon to pull out of his thoughts and turn his attention towards the elf as she spoke. "I was trailing the east and had set up camp for the night when a light whizzed towards me, no doubt interested in the flame that I had started. I recognized them as spirits, there were three or four of them, and so I was not afraid. They whirled around me and bounced, and after a moment's hesitation, I laid my hand across one of them that had stopped, suspended, in front of me." Elainæ's eyes shot to meet Eragon's, and with a start he saw that they were literally glowing with the joy and power that radiated from them and Eragon realized that the spirits she was talking about were the very same spirits that had given Arya and himself golden flowers on their way back from the Empire.

"I do not question why they chose me, and at random times they take control when they see fit, but they are forever with me now, and I have to respect that." Elainæ's hair blanketed her face when she looked down, her tone hard and unrecognizable in emotion.

"You're a shade?" Eragon asked sharply, his mouth turned downward into a frown. He was not sure how he felt about this. If Elainæ was a shade, he would be at a torn situation. Whether or not the spirits were good, they were unpredictable and at any moment could turn on any of them. He longed to ask Saphira what she thought, but she was still practicing fighting maneuvers with Peridait and he did not want to disturb the two of them. Not yet.

Elainæ's eyes glittered even brighter, and Eragon had to lower his eyes. "You suggest that as if it were a bad thing. I am a shade, yes. However, the spirits that possess me are not the same that possessed Durza." Eragon's head whipped up, and Elainæ glared at him as her eyes blazed.

However frightening and intimidating that she was, Eragon could see the truth coloring her words. She would not be a threat to any of those she called her allies. It was hard for Eragon to admit that, after killing a shade and assisting in another's death, but the sooner he did that the sooner he would be able to get on with their training.

"All right, I believe you. Do you have any control over them whatsoever?" Eragon asked, an endless stream of questions dancing upon the tip of his tongue.

Elainæ's lips curled upwards in imitation of a sadistic smile. "I can communicate with them, in my own little way, but they do not listen to me. However, they like you. You are the slayer of the spirits that wish harm. The slayer of shades. You are an ally to them and for that they wish to help you with whatever your quest is at any given time. As long as you spread knowledge and peace, they will help you." Her words pleased Eragon very much, and he could feel Saphira's appeal to the words as well.

_Peridait and I are finished with our training for the day. Do you wish for us to join you? _Saphira asked.

_Yes please._

_Very well little one._

Eragon could sense both of the dragons heading back towards them, and Eragon bounded to his feet. Beside him, Elainæ did the same. "Are we going to return to our training, Ebrithil?" She asked, her feet padding against the grass silently.

"We are done today. I do wish to call Vanir here so that we may get to know each other better. Strengthen our bond as Dragon Riders, eh?" Eragon did not hide his joy when the sun betrayed the sparkle of sapphire scales in the near distance and growing closer.

Saphira and Peridait landed a few moments later, looking so much like each other in stance and posture that Eragon had no doubt that Saphira had laid Peridait's egg. Peridait shuffled her wings and crawled along the ground, using her thumbed wings to move forward. That is what made her different from the other dragons, beside her other unique qualities; she did not have front legs but made up for it with her thumbed wings.

Peridait nuzzled her Rider affectionately, and while a mental conversation passed between the new Rider and her dragon, Saphira and Eragon had one of their own.

_How does her training go? _Eragon asked, scratching her scales behind her ear and causing smoke of pleasure to unfurl from her nostrils.

_Quite well. She is an exceptional young dragon. Evarínya is a good pupil, yes, but Peridait learns at an excelling rate. She will graduate from her training in a few short days. The same for Elainæ as well, I assume? _Saphira shook her head and then twitched her nose. _My nose itches._

As Eragon went from scratching her ear to scratching her nose, he told her about the capabilities that Elainæ had displayed. Her mastery with the bow far excelled those of a normal elf, and though there were flaws in her swordsmanship there was no doubt she would be able to too, master that, in a short amount of time.

_I'm sure the spirits aid her in that, _Saphira commented, eyeing the white Rider with one large, sapphire eye. _She is just what we need for this battle that is soon to come._

_That she is that she is. Have you tested her in her magic capabilies?_

_I was going to today, but I gave her the rest of the day off. I thought that we may call Vanir and Arya here so that the Riders and their dragons could all get to know each other better. I was thinking that we should wait for Murtagh to arrive, but I fear I do not know when he will be arriving and I do not want to wait too long. _Eragon longed to see his half-brother again; after the war with Galbatorix, he had only seen Murtagh briefly before the red Rider went off to find himself again.

_They will arrive soon, little one. You must be patient. _Saphira's chest rumbled with laughter at Eragon's sour thought at the very thought of patience. _You amuse me, little one._

_I know._

Eragon turned to Elainæ, who glanced over and then walked to where Eragon and Saphira were standing. Peridait placed herself behind Elainæ, and Eragon noticed how big Peridait already was. She would be fit to ride in a few days' time, something that was unheard of in the aspects of being natural. He figured that the spirits were supplying the dragon with enough magic to enhance her growth natural enough so not to induce an imbalance in mental and physical growth, but to make her fit for fighting when the time came. Her scales pulsated with a yellow aura, and Eragon stared at it for a moment.

Eragon shook his head, falling out of his trance, and then quickly contacted both Arya and Vanir, who both agreed to meet them at the Crags of Tel'naeir for their "meeting." He was satisfied with their acceptance and then turned to Elainæ. "They will be arriving momentarily."

Elainæ nodded, her face holding only a hint of thoughtfulness.

_Ebrithil, upon your agreement, Elainæ and I wish to make a gift for you. _Peridait's voice was extremely feminine, but held a power that no human could possess. It was the power of a true dragon at heart, and Eragon admired her for it.

_We would be honored of such a thing. _Saphira answered for Eragon, casting her mind out to Elainæ and Peridait as well. She inclined her head.

_We will bring it to you tomorrow then. _Peridait's mind withdrew, and Elainæ turned when Arya and Vanir arrived. She had been clutching the hilt of her sword warily, and then released her grip when she recognized the emerald and black Riders.

They sat until one of the ancient trees and discussed topics of no importance. Eragon and Arya told their stories of their slaying of shades, which pleased Elainæ's spirits. Arya told tales of her time before she became ambassador, which peaked Eragon's interest, and also of times when she was ferrying Saphira's egg. The dragons conversed by themselves, adding comments to their Riders stories here or there, but they mostly kept to themselves.

Suddenly an elvish messenger, a silver head female with fierce eyebrows and a glittering gaze, appeared at the edge of the clearing. "Murtagh and his dragon have arrived, Shadeslayer. Should I bring him to you?"

Eragon's stomach turned over in excitement and nervousness. Had Murtagh changed? "Please do so." He stood, forcing himself to keep his calm. Despite all that his brother had done during the course of his life, especially that after Thorn hatched, Eragon could not help but miss Murtagh and the pleasant company that he brought. He was ready to build that relationship with him again.

"Very well. I shall return shortly." The elf bowed and disappeared among the shadows of the trees.

Very soon, there would be five Riders in the same place. That was more than there had been in a very long time.

**AN: Woot. YEAH! :D So, I got a review from my other story, **_**This is my Faerietale, **_**and it made me oh so happy! You guys should all go read it and review, because that's the one I plan to get published and I would LOVE reviews for it! But back to this…did you like it? I liked it. :D Oh and trust me; there will be other Riders that are not elves. The humans/dwarves/urgals just haven't arrived yet so there hasn't been a chance for those. Anyway…next chapter should be interesting. **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Christmas eve is tomorrow! Yay. :D I wasn't sure who's POV to write this chapter in at first, but after bouncing the idea off my brother I decided to give Murtagh's a go around again, so sorry if it sucks. I don't have any of the books with me and I'm going off of memory of his character. This one is going to have Surion's teachings in it. Exciting. :D Thanks to those who have read/reviews **_**This is my Faerietale; **_**that's where my true passion lies and I would love to see more reviews on that story! There may even be a reward in this story if I get enough reviews of that story. ;D**

Thorn trudged through Ellesméra, careful not to hit any of the trees and the homes that they houses as he passed. _This place is quite beautiful, _he observed, and Murtagh grunted in response. Thorn, though his mentality was still that of a hatchling, was proving to grow wiser by the day, and Murtagh was pleased about the fact. However, he did not particularly want to hear about his dragon's observations at the moment.

In all honesty, as this messenger elf, who was silent as a rock and never made a move to speak, led them through the elves' capital, Murtagh grew more and more nervous with each step he took. The cause of his unease was the thought of meeting with his brother, whom he had left on rocky terms. Murtagh's anger had not completely subsided from his heart, and if matters hadn't been required of him, he would have avoided seeing Eragon for another couple of decades or so.

_I know you're frightened of his judgment. He is your brother, and he has a good heart. I saw it in him when we spoke for the first time. He will not hate you for what was forced from you. _Though what Thorn said was true, Murtagh did not admit to it, but rather continued to squirm in silence as the feeling never went away.

The elves they passed all stopped what they were doing, most of their expressions lacking any sort of emotion. However, a certain few were not so hidden about their hatred towards Murtagh for slaying their hidden Rider, whether it was him or through him. Their accusing stares and burning gazes left Murtagh's eyes trailing to his feet, where they remained until they arrived at the Crags.

"We have arrived, Red Rider." The messenger elf bowed and then turned swiftly on his feet, heading back towards the center of the city and disappearing from sight. Murtagh looked up, half eagerly and half afraid.

Four people, three elves and one hybrid, stood before Murtagh with their dragons. His heart quickened when he noticed that there were four dragons as well, meaning two of Saphira's eggs that Nasuada had told him about had hatched. One of the dragons was pure white and emitted a soft yellow glow, and was larger than the other dragon that was not Saphira or Fírnen. The other dragon was just beyond the point of being ridden, and the size of black ash with the hint of emerald coloring the ends of her scales.

Eragon strode forward, his eyes smoldering with power, something Murtagh had never seen on his brother's face. He truly was a teacher to these pupils, and Eragon was slowly but surely growing up. Murtagh both admired and envied him for it.

"Hello brother," Murtagh said stiffly, and Thorn snorted loudly behind him, causing smoke to envelop the red Rider. Murtagh coughed and glanced back at Thorn irritably, waving his hand around his face to clear the smoke away.

_Oops. _A deep rumble came forth from Thorn, and Murtagh could not help but crack a smile.

"Murtagh. Word has it that you are the first to discover our approaching enemies. I take it Nasuada has filled you in on what we have learned?" Eragon led Murtagh and Thorn over to the others, and Murtagh nodded. Nasuada had told him about Eragon's discovery of the Grey Folk creations, and he was anxious to meet the ones that were on their side.

Arya was leaning against a tree, her raven locks tucked behind her ear and she made a point to avoid looking at Eragon. _She's as withdrawn as ever. She won't even look at her own teacher, _Murtagh commented, and Thorn glanced over at Arya curiously.

_The two-legged-pointy-ears seem to be very troubled. Leave her be. _Murtagh nodded mentally, and he observed the two newest Riders.

The first was a tall male, his body built and his gaze deep. His chest was swelled with pride and a simple one handed sword clung to his hip. His eyes were dark and demeaning, but also kind. He wore a simple elvish tunic and leather leggings, and his feet were bare. The black and emerald dragon was his, and Murtagh only assumed the male elf to be Vanir. Nasuada had told him the names of the new Riders before he left.

Elainæ, the other elf, housed locks of an assortment of blondes, and her eyes glowed a honey gold. She was tall for human standards, but average for elvish, and her face was set in an aggressive and proud manner. Her eyes were challenging and vain, and Murtagh could not seem to look at them for too long if he hoped to keep from getting lost in them.

"Murtagh, I know that you have traveled from the Nasuada's troops; how far away are they from reaching Ellesméra?" Arya's gaze snapped to meet Murtagh's, her interest spiking. Murtagh cleared his throat, embarrassed for being thrown on the spot.

"They had arrived at the edges of Du Weldenvarden when Thorn and I left."

_And of the dwarves? _Saphira asked, projecting her mind to everyone.

"About a day or so behind." Murtagh had seen the dwarves making camp across the Hadarac Desert, and assumed that they would be arriving after the battle was under way. The humans would get a chance to touch the eggs just before the black cloud and what lay behind it arrived at Ellesméra.

"Surion wishes to train us. He has gotten a head start on Elainæ and Vanir, but they are newly chosen Riders and need the training. We are to meet with him later on in the day." Eragon clasped Murtagh on the shoulder.

"Surion?"

"One of the island dwellers, or Renburthro, as they call themselves. I did not inform Nasuada of their names for safety purposes." Eragon seemed to scold himself for forgetting, and then his face grew hard. "I fear this battle is not going to be easy. I have witnessed these creatures first hand, and they are ruthless and cunning." At the mention of the dark creatures, Murtagh saw Arya stiffen out of the corner of his eye, and then look at Eragon, a faint frown present on her lips.

"They show you what you fear most," Arya said sharply, filling the air with her pure voice. Murtagh resisted the urge to flinch. She sounded angry. "They are not to be underestimated." Arya pushed past Murtagh and Eragon, pausing to rest a hand briefly on Eragon's shoulder. "I will be with Surion when you wish to join us for training." She then left.

Eragon stared longingly after her for a moment, and Murtagh briefly wondered if there was anything going on between the two of them.

However, such matters were brushed aside when Vanir spoke, "Murtagh? You are good with a blade, yes?" Murtagh nodded, and Thorn started to vibrate in contentment. It was the first sign of contentment that Murtagh had seen in his dragon in the course of the young creature's life, and it brought a certain sense of ease to the young man.

"Aye. I was better than Eragon until he went and got himself transformed," Murtagh murmured, a wry smile curling his lips upward at the sight of his brother's protesting frown.

"With the permission of my master, I wish to spar with you." Vanir's words rang cleanly through the air, but Eragon shook his head, patting his sapphire dragon on the snout in habit as he did so.

"We will have time for that later. I wish for you and Elainæ to join Arya with Surion. I have matters to discuss with Murtagh and Thorn."

Vanir and Elainæ both inclined their head. "Yes Ebrithil," they both said alternatively, and then disappeared into the trees, followed by their dragons.

The wind sang its wispy secrets through the trees, causing the leaves to shuffle and sing songs of their own as Murtagh turned to gaze at his brother. A certain ease had passed over Eragon, no doubt from the lack of weight of the world on his shoulders. That burden was now distributed over the five Riders.

"How are you and Thorn? Are the two of you well?" Eragon asked, seating himself between Saphira's crossed forelegs. Murtagh remained standing, and he pondered Eragon's question carefully.

Murtagh never got the self-discovery that he had set out to find after his oath with the Black Tyrant had been broken. There wasn't any time for that. Murtagh sighed, allowing the air to leave his lungs completely before taking another breath and saying, "I no longer face the fear of punishment, nor do I have anger clinging to my heart. However, I do still have long forgotten resentments and fears to work out, but for that I am working on. So yes, I am well at the moment."

_You made me well the moment you made sure that egg-breaker-two-legs was dead, Kingkiller. We are in your debt, whether my partner-of-my-mind-and-heart wants to admit it. _Thorn pressed his snout lightly to Eragon's forehead, only retreating when Saphira growled because he was too close to her.

Eragon nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer he was given. Murtagh's anxiety at meeting with his brother lessened somewhat then, if only because Eragon had not tried to kill him or send him away. "Once this is all over, will you come with us to train the Riders? I can't do it on my own."

Murtagh hesitated. He was not sure if he was cut out to train the next order of Dragon Riders. Thorn and himself enjoyed the seclusion that being on their own brought, though it proved to be lonely sometimes. His expression hardened. There he went, thinking only of himself again. "It would be an honor to teach alongside you, Eragon. I only ask this: Why don't you hate us?" That question had been burning deep within Murtagh's mind for a while now, and it seemed to burst from his mouth on its own accord.

Eragon's face was expertly masked; Murtagh could not discern a single emotion from it. "Hate is an emotion that will lead you nowhere. I swore to myself that I would make you pay for our master's deaths," Saphira growled in response, the tiniest trail of smoke curling from her mouth and nose, "but I realize now that it was not your intention, and though you killed Hrothgar because of your thirst for power, I realized that I need you alive. Like I said, I cannot do this on my own." Eragon leaned back, his eyes closed, as if he were lost deep within his mind.

"Ah," was all Murtagh managed to say before the conversation abruptly ended and the two of them were cast into silence. They could not think of anything to say to the other, so they merely did not say anything at all.

_Are you okay? _Thorn asked, nudging his Rider in the back and opening his maw ever so slightly.

Murtagh stumbled a little, and Eragon never so much cracked open an eye. _I would be if you knew your own strength, _Murtagh complained, rubbing the nape of his neck. _I'm fine. Just confused is all._

_Why?_

_Eragon is not the same person I traveled with to the Varden. It doesn't make sense to me. He's seemed to have aged a million years since I have left his side. _Murtagh frowned, his brow furrowing as anger clutched his heart. Anger towards Eragon for being able to let go of his hate, and anger at himself for not being able to do the same.

_I'm sorry Murtagh. I wish I could help. _Thorn whimpered and nudged his Rider again, only more gently so he wouldn't knock Murtagh over. Thorn proved his immaturity at his words, and Murtagh exhaled sharply and scratched the scales on his dragon's nose.

_It is not your fault._

"Come. We best be meeting with Surion if we are to be well prepared for the battle in the next few days." Eragon's sudden verbal communication startled Murtagh, and he nearly jumped. He did not however, and he nodded his head absentmindedly, still mulling over what Thorn and him had just been discussing.

"Very well," he said, and then watched Eragon get to his feet and then Saphira do the same. With a gust of wind Saphira took flight only to be followed close behind by Thorn. Motioning to follow, Eragon led Murtagh through the thick forest until he came upon a clearing with four people already occupying it. The one that drew his gaze, however, sent shivers up his spine.

The guy he looked at carried a two handed sword that was slightly serrated at the base on one of the swords edges. The actual man however, stood easily over Murtagh himself and he was known for his tall and broadness. He wore elvish plate mail and a black cloak that swayed through the air as he sparred with the three elves. What surprised Murtagh even more was the fact that he seemed to be winning and did not even have sweat drawn across his brow.

The pair stood there for a second, silently watching the four in their extensive dual. Finally, the man broke through Vanir's defenses and with a swing from his sword sent him onto the ground. Ducking from an over-head cut from Arya, he then sent a free fist into Arya's gut knocking her back a couple feet before she too was on the ground.

From his side, Murtagh saw Eragon slightly flinch when Arya was knocked back. Again, he fleetingly wondered what was going on between the two. Taking a final glance at Eragon he turned his gaze back to the fight, which was drawing to a conclusion.

He watched as the armored man walked slowly towards a back tracking Elainæ. Desperate in her situation, Elainæ raised her hand and shouted, "Kveykva!" As the words left her mouth, her hand glowed yellow slightly and pure white lightning shot straight out at the man. Smiling, the man raised his hand and let the lightning hit the flat palm. As Murtagh watched the lightning gathered in his hand and then faded into non-existence. Still smiling, the man finally spoke.

"So, Elainæ, want to use magic eh?" The voice sent shivers up Murtagh's spine. In was if something ancient had awoken and was resting in the man's very being.

Focusing back to the fight, he watched as the man leapt forward with inhuman speed, slashing his sword in a diagonal angle. The thing that shocked Murtagh the most though was the fact that when the man's sword met Elainæ's, the man disappeared. Confused, Elainæ looked around frantically, trying to find her opponent. After catching a slight shimmer from behind her, he saw the man reappear and wrap his arm around her neck and place his sword slightly above his arm.

"Dead." Lowering his sword, the man walked back to the front on Elainæ and looked at her dead in the eye. "Good job. All of you. Although, I would advise not to use magic on someone you don't know. Especially when you don't yet know their magical limits. Though, Elainæ, you're not at fault for trying."

After he finished addressing the trio, the man returned his sword to the sheath across his back and started toward Murtagh and Eragon. Stopping shortly in front of them the man slightly tipped his head.

"Ah, Eragon-elda, good to see you again. I assume this is Murtagh Shur'tugal, I am Surion, one of the three Renburthro." The man looked at Murtagh with a piercing emerald gaze. Remembering his manners, Murtagh quickly tried to start the elven greeting, but was stopped short by Surion.

"No formalities here Murtagh son of Morzan. Although if it sets you at ease, I have watched you and your father both throughout your life and his and you two are share nothing but your looks."

Murtagh looked at the islander with a new found sense of respect. Such praise was not common for Murtagh, even by those he was close to. He couldn't think of what to say to thank the man for his words so he just muttered a quick "thank you" before turning his gaze towards the ground.

He could feel Surion's watch on him for a few more seconds before he turned to Eragon. "Eragon, we must discuss the topic about the remaining eggs and other valuables on the island of Vroengard."

Murtagh figured that since Elainæ and Vanir were not that far in their training they did not know about the Eldurnarí so he made a mental note not to accidently talk of them in front of the two riders.

"Ah, yes. We seemed to have forgotten them. I don't know how we can collect them in the amount of time we have before the battle. The other items in the vault could be of some use but Blödhgarm is bringing the rest soon." As Eragon said this he glanced over Surion's shoulder at the three talking riders, enjoying themselves after a hard sparring session.

Surion continued to look at Eragon, with what Murtagh saw as a face that held no emotion. "Eragon if I could suggest, I could send Desmos to collect all of the contents in the vault and then take the some of the Wild eggs to Du Edoc'sil Deloi before bringing the rest here."

Murtagh guessed that that was the name of the floating island that Nasuada had told him about. He thought it a fitting name seeing as no one could reach it without a dragon.

"A fitting name it is Murtagh-elda." Stunned that the man before him had read his thoughts so easily, he put his strongest barriers up and took a step back, unease to be so near a man that had invaded the depths of his mind so easily.

Eragon, who had a confused look on his face from Surion's last words, spoke up. "But how will Desmos get into the vault? You need my true name as that password and I am not going to share it with just anyone."

Laughing, Surion gave a short reply. "We have our ways Eragon-elda, I shall tell Desmos to get ready to go and ask if Fundor to take him." As he finished his sentence, Surion got a distant look in his face as if talking to someone mentally at a long distance.

Looking over at Eragon, Murtagh voiced a question that had popped in his head. "Who is Fundor?"

Eragon who seemed to be taken out of deep thought took his time to reply. "Fundor is the leader of the wild dragons that reside on Surion's homeland; he carried Surion here after he had to stay behind for some minor things."

The news of their being wild dragons on the floating island was not new to Murtagh, but he still felt somewhat happy that there was more than a couple dragons in Alagaësia. He nodded before turning his attention back to Surion who had seemed to just get back from his mental conversation.

Looking at Eragon, Surion took a breath before talking. "Desmos will go; he is not happy about being, as he said, an 'errand boy' but he will get over it. Now, if you will excuse me I have some more things to teach everyone. Murtagh feel free to come join us, and when I teach you, I expect you to call me Ebrithil."

Turning around, Surion strode over to where the other three riders were conversing. Murtagh looked up at Eragon once before following him. He sat on the ground next to Elainæ who had made a little room so that it was comfortable on the ground next to her.

Following their example, Surion took a seat on a flat rock a few feet in front of them. Wondering what Thorn was doing, he reached out and brushed his mind.

_Thorn, where did you go? I haven't heard from you since you left with Saphira._

_Oh sorry. Saphira and the others are showing me some new air maneuvers she and Fírnen made up. _

Murtagh looked up at Surion who was now discussing of flow of energy or something along those lines so Murtagh turned backed to his conversation.

_It's fine. I just met one of the islanders, the one they call Surion. He radiates power Thorn, not unlike Galbatorix, if not more power. We should be wary when dealing with him or the others of his kind._

_True, I shall talk to you later. I am about to attempt something I need full concentration for. Good luck with getting lectured._

Murtagh wished he could be with Thorn right now but was quickly pulled from his thoughts with a jab from another conscious and someone calling his name.

"Murtagh quit letting your mind drift. Now as I was saying, after you have grasped that energy, you can…"

Surion suddenly stopped speaking as he seemed to grow tense. He then proceeded to spin around and look at the forest behind him.

"It cannot be." Surion stood up and walked a little ways toward the forest edge and past where Eragon sat meditating after his talk with Murtagh and Surion. The four Riders exchanged glances of utter confusion; where was he going?

On the verge of the woods, a short and plumb figure popped out quickly followed by a feline creature. Laughing, Surion walked forward and bowed respectably. His bow was even deeper when he had met Eragon, or one of the other Riders of importance.

Murtagh watched as Surion quickly rose from his bow and looked the figure in the eye before saying, "Hello, Angela it's good to see you."

**AN: Say whaaaaaaaaat? I know, It's a little predictable. o.o Buuuut, it's kind of expected. I mean come on! Look at the hints and facts! She's gotta be a descendant! But yeah, this will probably be the last post before Christmas, unless I decide to be kind and write one tomorrow. :D Remember to go R/R my other story, and maybe I'll do a little reward for this one! Byeee.**


	19. Chapter 19

Eragon looked up when Surion called Angela's name. He was happy to see her, although not all too surprised. She always turned up when there was interesting events; If you would call a battle zone something interesting, to say the least.

Walking over to the group of people that had formed around Angela, Eragon took a moment to see what was going on. What surprised him was that Surion seemed to hold great respect towards Angela for he deeply bowed before her before he addressed her.

Walking over, Eragon tilted his head towards Angela. "Angela, it's good to see you again. And hello there Solembum how goes it?"

Solembum merely gave a flick of his tail in acknowledgement before curling up in a ball at Angela's feet. Chuckling a little, he turned back to Angela. She hadn't changed at all and still had that plumb spunky look to her. She wore her usual clothes but she also had her Huthvir in its sheath across her back as if she would need to use it at any moment.

Angela looked at him straight in the eye for a moment before answering. "Ah, Eragon you've grown. Not been munching on Oren-root have you? Hopefully not, people think it helps them get taller but it only slowly kills your liver."

That was one of the things Eragon liked about Angela. She usually sputtered nonsense to most people, but was wise beyond her years, although he didn't know how old she really was. Smiling, he shook his head slightly and made to talk again but was stopped short by Angela.

"Before we all go into useless conversation I would have a word with Surion. Now get, all five of you." Turning quickly, he hurried off, quickly followed by Murtagh, Arya, Elainæ, and Vanir. None of them wanted to go against Angela's wishes, for they all had heard stories told about her.

After getting out of ear shot of Angela and Surion, he turned to the group behind him. He saw Arya staring down at her feet, not meeting his gaze. Something was obviously bothering her and he needed to figure it out. Vanir broke the silence and got Eragon out of his thought. "Was it just me, or was that unusual? I mean how does Angela know Surion, and how did she get here so quickly?"

Laughing, Eragon replied quickly. "Angela is always unusual, although I have no idea how she knows Surion. I have no doubt we shall find out all in due time. Now, remember how we summoned a ball of water yesterday? I want you all to throw and then catch it with as little words as possible. "Arya?" He hesitated briefly, "if I could have a moment of your time."

The three other students walked off to the nearby stream to get on with their teachers wishes. Walking over to Arya he tried to look her in the eye, but she would not look at him. Whenever he would try to get in her view she would merely look elsewhere. Desperate, Eragon put two fingers under her chin and slightly pulled upwards so she would look at his face.

His plan succeeded at her emerald gaze met his brown one. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he found his words. "Arya, what is troubling you? You seem like you are trying to avoid me. I'm here if you need to talk to me."

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she spoke. "That's just it Eragon. How long are you going to be there before you are taken away from me? I don't want to lose you, and it seems like I always lose the ones I'm close to."

She once again cast her eyes downward but Eragon was too stunned to try to get her to look at him again. Was this what she was afraid of? He knew what she saw the day they had a run in with the visions in the valley but he didn't think it affected her this much.

Once again lifting her chin, he met her eyes, only to find tears forming. Taking a change he reached out his arm and placed in on her shoulder for comfort. "Arya, I cannot decide fate, but what I can say is that I will never leave you." He then repeated his promise in the ancient language so she would know he meant it.

He could visually see her face relax at his words. She knew that he could not lie to her in the ancient language but she still seemed hesitant. "Eragon, what happened to you right before we were attacked? I need to make sure our conversation before the attack was the same."

Eragon could feel his heart slowly plummet at her words. He never thought that her admitting her love to him might have been an allusion as well. Turning away he spoke. "Are you sure you wish to hear what occurred before the attack? You might not like what you have to hear."

Looking back up at Arya he saw her face suddenly had a saddened look to it. "Yes, I need to hear this. I promise what ever happened will not affect our friendship." They continued to stare at each other trying to read each other's faces.

Sighing, Eragon found what courage he needed to face another possible rejection. "As soon as we came to the valley we sat down in the same spots as when we first went there. Sitting down, you said that before we were interrupted you wanted to tell me something. You told how that past years had been difficult for you and over the loss of Faolin, but you also said that your heart belong to someone else."

Pausing, Eragon wondered if he was doing the right thing. He let out another sigh before finishing his tale. "You said that your heart belong to me and that you loved me, and then we shared a kiss. After that the fake Surion came out of nowhere and stabbed and killed you."

Studying her face once again he saw that the saddened look to her eyes went away and was replaced by something he couldn't place. He remained confused until Arya looked down and slipped her hand into his and then looked at him in the eyes once more.

"This is good Eragon. It saves me from the trouble of re-confessing to you. All I need to tell you is all of that happened, except that fake Surion. What I said that day was true." Eragon had been rigid ever since her hand met his, and he finally relaxed fully and his heart was racing with happiness.

He suddenly had a million questions go through his mind as she told him this. However he only asked one, and in his case he thought the best one. "What does this mean for us Arya?"

A large grin sprawled across her face at his words, as if she was doing something that she had wanted to do for a very long time. "Well, most people would either try to court the other or in our case just go for a leap and ask the other to be their mate. Do whatever you see fit."

Her smile only grew as she spoke which caused Eragon's heart to flutter. Nervousness gripped him as he threw all caution to the wind with his next words. "Arya, would you be my mate?"

Arya regarded him with an amused expression before she answered. "Maybe, what you going to do to prove yourself as a good mate?" She said her words with playfulness to them, in which she had never heard come from her.

Smiling, Eragon gave a hasty reply. "I think I know what I can do." He then proceeded to bend down to her level and slowly walk a little closer to her figure. In that instant, he crashed his lips to hers and tried to pour ever ounce of his passion into that one kiss. He quickly thanked that the others could not see them for he knew what they would think.

After what seemed like hours they finally broke apart, only when the need for oxygen became too great for them to handle. Breathing deeply, he thought of the kiss they had just shared and how her lips felt like they matched his just perfectly.

"Wow…" Was all he could think to say before he looked at Arya and saw that she had a satisfied expression in her eyes.

Smiling, Arya slipped her hands into his before looking into his brown gaze. "Of course I shall be your mate. Other elves might not like this, but I am past the point of caring what others think. This does mean that we will have to share a tree house together Eragon. If we don't, other elves might think we are not real mates."

Smiling at the fact that he and Arya would be living together he kissed her lightly on the lips for a second time. "I would love to move in together Arya, although we best get back to the others. We don't want the students to see their teacher kiss one of their fellow students before we tell them we are mates. We can talk more at my tree house tonight."

Kissing her a third and final time, Eragon stepped back from Arya before letting go of her hand and motioning for her to follow. Side by side they made their way over to the stream where Murtagh, Elainæ, and Vanir were still doing the task Eragon had assigned them.

As the pair approached, the three pupils looked up to greet them. Looking over at Murtagh, Eragon noticed that his lips curved upward in an amused smile. Mentally slapping himself for not warding against listeners, he pretended to not take notice to the look.

"How is the exercise going? Any incidents?" Eragon turned his gaze between the three riders as he awaited their response.

Murtagh was the one who spoke up first. "It was a simple exercise. The only accident is when Vanir sneezed and the water ball flew into his face."

Elainæ started to giggle as Murtagh spoke, and Vanir turned a slight shade of red in being embarrassed in front of his master. Chuckling along with Elainæ, Eragon looked over at Vanir who now had his face cast downward.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Vanir, it could have happened to anyone. Alright well I know it was a simple magic exercise but we will all start to learn more complicated magic soon. Go and get rest and meet here tomorrow an hour earlier than usual." Bowing, and replying with a "Yes, Ebrithil," the three students got up and walked toward their different tree houses.

Once they had all departed, he turned to Arya and saw that she was laying a few feet away against a tree with her eyes closed. Walking over, Eragon slid down the trunk next to her. As soon as he touched the ground, he felt a warm hand slip into his and he felt the word relax around him. He reveled in the fact of how Arya could make him feel with a simple touch.

He was glad that in the mist of all the war preparations and teachings, he could find some peace, especially when it involved Arya. Giving a deep breath, he opened his eyes and found Arya studying him closely. As soon as he met her eyes, a smile spread across her face. Smiling in return, Eragon stood up and offered a hand to Arya.

"We should probably return. Saphira might get worried if we gone to late and if you decide to stay over you will need to retrieve some of your belongings." Nodding, Arya took his hand and allowed her to be pulled up. The pair then proceeded, hand in hand, toward their tree house.

**AN: So that was extremely OOC. WE KNOW. This is more of a "fun chapter" so to say, rather than a serious one. We hope you enjoy it though! And just be happy we updated. :D Review this, go read my other story, review that one too, and then call it a good day!**


	20. Chapter 20

The hours scrunched together tightly as the group trained throughout the day. The enemy was supposed to arrive the following day, and the elven army was already in position. Murtagh assured the elves that the other races would arrive sometime before the night set. The war council had been called and they were currently discussing the best battle tactic.

"That wouldn't work, we would be crushed before we could even get or troops assembled." Eragon was getting tired of _King_ Orrin; the guy actually suggested that they meet the foe head on in the field above Du Weldenvarden.

"It's fair battle Shadeslayer, sword against sword and no foul tricks." Orrin and Eragon had been butting heads all night. Orrin apparently thought that they had to play fair and if it wasn't for him being an image in a mirror, the fight could have easily gotten physical.

Everyone else in the command tent was deathly quiet during the verbal fight. They had no intention of getting either of the men angry at them, although most of them supported Eragon. Arya sat directly to Eragon's right with Surion on his left. To the right of Arya sat three mirrors that contained Orik, Nasuada, and Orrin. Next to the mirrors sat Murtagh who, Eragon noticed, constantly looked at Nasuada.

It was obvious since they day of Galbatorix's downfall that Murtagh had feelings for Nasuada, although Eragon didn't know how far down those feelings ran and if Nasuada returned them.

Orrin had just finished with another half-thought out excuse to go with his plan when Eragon contacted Surion mentally.

_Do you think you could get this idiot to see that our enemies will not go by chivalry in this fight?_ Surion's eyes flashed over to Eragon before he replied with a mental nod. Clearing his throat, Surion drew everyone's attention to him before he spoke up.

"Orrin, you have to see…"

"I do believe its King Orrin." Orrin looked down right furious that Surion had ignored his title and simply called him by name. Giving Orrin a grin, Surion continued.

"You are not my king, nor shall you ever be, and as such I see no point in giving you the title. Now as I was saying, your plan is folly. You would be sending countless men to their deaths due to the fact you want to be fair with your enemies. Let me tell you one thing, these people do not play fair. They sense your deepest fears and regrets and turn them against you. The ordinary foot shoulders do not share this power, however I am certain my twisted kin would place wards around them to make them all the more deadly. You must swallow your chivalry, Orrin, if you are to win this battle."

At Surion's words, King Orrin looked to have been slapped. His face grew from a shocked expression to one of anger. Eragon prayed to fate that he would listen or things could get very complicated.

Turning back to Eragon King Orrin finally spoke. "Very well Shadeslayer, what do you say we do?"

Sighing in relief, he turned a look to the three leaders in the mirrors. "You said your forces shall all arrive before evening correct?"

Receiving several confirmations he continued. "Okay, the elves are in place on the outskirts of the forest. We have sent out scouts to report their movements and have confirmed that they shall arrive tomorrow before nightfall. Surion, who was leading the scouts, also said that they had strange devices that they are transporting with them. Surion if you would."

Nodding, Surion stood as Eragon took his seat. Looking at everyone in the eye, he then proceeded to give his account of the report. "While we were spying on the enemy, it would seem that their leader have taken ancient Grey Folk devices and have twisted them to benefit his war efforts. One of the devices is of sort like a giant wagon, although it seems that it had put a massive rotating blade at the front of the wagon, most likely so they can cut through the trees with ease."

Risking a look at Arya, Eragon noticed her eyes held a trace of fear in them. He had no doubt it was from the thought of the machines destroying half of their forest. Looking back at Surion, Eragon asked a question they all seemed to have.

"If they are just carts with blades on them shouldn't they be easy to destroy?" Eragon desperately hoped he was correct but fate apparently decided differently.

"Unfortunately not, they have placed steel all around the carts and placed holes in the front and sides were they can shoot their crossbows out of. There is even a slot in the front where a magician can spray flames in the direction the cart is going. We also cannot simply destroy the wheels due to the fact that their made out of pure steel and have a ton of wards around them."

Eragon listened intently as Surion recalled his scouting mission and simultaneously tried to form a workable battle-plan in his head. He knew the machines had to be stopped but he had no idea what kind of wards were set on them.

Surion interrupted his thought processes when he spoke up again. "Another machine that they bring is something between a mix of a catapult and a crossbow. To arms on each side of the devices fling hundreds of small metal spheres at a given area. When the spheres hit the ground they explode and shoot metal bolts out in all directions. My guess is this is what they will begin their assault with."

Surion paused for a brief moment before continuing. "Saphira experiences one of the last monstrous creations which can be translated from our language to yours as a shadow drake. They practically take bones of a dead dragon and use some dark magic and technically recreate the dragon with only the bone. The creatures know only one emotion, rage. The beasts only listen to their creators and are as deadly as any enraged elder dragon could be."

Pausing again, Surion let the information sink in to the council. Looking around, Eragon could see several disturbed faces. Clearly, people did not like their odds in this fight. Looking back at Surion, Eragon waited for him to continue.

"The last creation they made would be something similar to the shadow beasts. They only difference is that they are a lot smaller and don't have wings. However, what these creatures do is they bury themselves in the earth and use the metallic pointed heads to cut through the dirt and when below our troops will jump out of the earth only returning after pulling one of our troops with them. The can be easily stopped however as the only thing keeping them alive is small gems inside their being, and if someone proficient enough in magic searches for them he can stop them by breaking the gem."

Looking over to Eragon, Surion gaze at Eragon's as if trying to read his mind before looking back to the group before him. "That is all of the devices they bring with them from their dark lands to the North. But before we decide on a plan it is important for me to warn you on some of the creatures in their numbers." Even Surion looked somewhat concerned, which deeply disturbed Eragon. If these four were worried about the enemy, everyone else should be as well.

"I shall start at the highest, which are the leaders of their army. These are the ones that were once my kin, until they were twisted by the darkness of the North. They are the ones that enjoy in messing with people's minds; I do believe Eragon and Arya had an experience with one of them."

Eragon could practically feel Arya grew stiff next to him. Reaching out under the table, he grabbed her hand and gave a light squeeze before turning back to Surion.

"There are a total of five of them, and they are just as powerful as my kin or I. It would go well not to underestimate them. Their second in commands are twisted creatures that are the most dangerous of the normal soldiers. They are known as the reapers, and are called that because of the legends of death. They are dresses in black robes and strong plate armor and the only weapon the have are two scythes in both of their hands. Despite their giant size they have the speed and strength of shades most likely gifted by their masters. It is also said that their bodies are so scarred and deranged from their training, they never take their armor off."

"The last thing I must warm you all of it the Captains of their forces. Each captain is equipped with two unique weapons. One is a whip like object that has a noose on the end. It will wrap around our soldiers and pull them out of the shield line and into unfriendly blades. The second weapon is a long pole with a hook on it. This is used the same way to pull people down to be easily disposed of. That is the last thing you all should know before we face these beasts."

Looking around, Eragon could tell all of the members around the table where afraid. They had stern looks but their eyes betrayed them. He knew that if he didn't think of a plan soon things could go very wrong. Sighing, he stood up and met all of their gazes in turn before speaking up.

Putting on his best encouraging smile he finally spoke. "I have thought of a plan, although it won't be easy and I know it will sound crazy."

**AN: This is more of an informational chapter. Next one will be the fight, which I will be writing. My brother has been writing the last couple of chapters because I've been either sick or busy or facing writer's block. :D Review, please! And bear with us. I know some of these chapters are boring. ALSO! Because I say so, go check out ****Du Domia abr Threyja's new story that I'm beta-ing for! It's called Legacy, and even though the prologue is the only one up he is using our very own Elainæ for the protagonist! You can find his profile on my favorite author's list.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hey guys! I am so sorry it's been so long since we posted a chapter. I was going through a tough writer's block, and, after a few weeks, I decided to try and give it ago. I failed miserably. Finally, I just told my brother he should do it, since he's best at writing war scenes. So here it is! Be sure to R/R. :D Thanks for being so patient! Oh, and if you wish to read more about Elainæ's character, go read **_**Legacy, **_**by ****Du Domia abr Threyja. He is under my favorite authors list. Enjoy!**

The members of the table all looked at Eragon, and he tried his best to appear more confident than he felt.

"And that is?" King Orrin asked rudely, waving his hands in the air for Eragon to go on.

"Surion and his companions are Grey Folk creations. They know of their brother's weaponry, and we have already started preparing barriers. The elves are digging trenches as we speak, to prevent the wheeled weapons." Eragon pressed his hand to the nape of his neck, his eyes trailing over an invisible battle plan on the table. "Angela seems to have capabilities that are more than capable than handling the enemy, so we'll have her towards the front of our flanks." Eragon had learned from Surion that Angela was, indeed, a Grey Folk, but had asked to keep the knowledge to himself.

Angela smiled deviously at the other council members, and, after glancing at Eragon to see if he was finished, spoke. "These creations seem to be a looming impossibility. Some of you believe that they are simply too strong to handle. You are wrong. Like a shrrg would say, eat the enemy before it can eat you." She nodded her head, a firm believer in her words, and a couple people stared at her like she was crazy. Arya even cracked a smile, though grim. "Surion, Arwë and Saciah are going to place wards over the entire army, preventing them from the severity of the enemy's illusions. You will still see the illusions, but now you will see it as it is: an illusion. You will be able to ignore it."

Arwë stepped forward. "This is not going to be an easy win, my friends. Many lives will be lost today. We must not lose hope, or the elvish city, and eventually the rest of Alagaësia, will be in eternal flames." Her eyes flashed dangerously, causing a shivery chill to pass over the length of the pavilion. Eragon suppressed the urge to shudder.

"This meeting is at a close. We need to start preparations and some last minute training." Eragon's voice rang clearly throughout the tent, and the meeting broke. The mirrors that held King Orrin and Nasuada's face vanished from sight, and the other council members bustled off, taking care of last minute preparations before the humans arrived when the sun was the highest in the sky.

Eragon glanced over at Arya, who was staring at him, void of any emotion. "What?" He asked, a half grin curling on his face.

She shrugged her shoulders and returned the smile, if not a bit hesitantly. "Nothing. I'm going to go do some last minute training with Fírnen, if you agree to it, Ebrithil." She bowed her head slightly.

Eragon grew uneasy. "Of course I'm okay with it. And you may call me Eragon, not Ebrithil." He cast her a weird look, and suddenly a wide smile sprang from her lips.

"It is appreciated Ebrithil." She pressed her finger to Eragon's lips for less than a second, and then passed by him and exited the tent. Eragon shook his head. _I will never understand women, must less elven women, _he thought.

_No you won't, little one. We are a hard gender to understand. _Saphira's rumbling laughter resounded throughout Eragon's head, causing the blue Rider to chuckle lightly as well.

_That you are. How is training coming along? Are they ready? _He asked Saphira, regarding the other dragons.

_They're as ready as they are ever going to be. I just don't like it Eragon. They are too young. _He could hear Saphira's distress dripping from every word, and his heart prickled in sympathy.

_I know Saphira._

Eragon let loose a sigh and exited from the tent himself, shielding his eyes from the piercing sun overhead. He stopped at his sleeping quarters to fetch and don his armor and grab Brisingr, and then headed towards the training grounds to see to it that the others were ready.

Noises of war preparations filled Eragon's ears. Swords clanging against metal, smells of smoke in the air, fear striking people's eyes. He walked quickly to the field that they had been practicing at, and was pleased to see the others had already donned their armor. Murtagh, Vanir, Elainæ and Arya all looked up when Eragon arrived, and their dragons snaked their heads around their Rider's to wait for their Master's instructions.

They paired Arya versus himself, and Murtagh, Elainæ, and Vanir against Surion. The dragons also matched off except they all went against Saphira who was acting as the enemy shadow drake.

Angela was off sitting on a stump, with Solembum at her feet basking in the sunlight and slight breeze. She was currently mixing ingredients together, testing out an experiment Eragon had asked her to do.

The day seemed to drag on, with all the training. The other group, Eragon saw, had trouble defeating Surion which could prove a problem if they were going to have to fight others much like him and the other Renburthro.

A slight change in the air around him was the only warning he had before Arya's sword passed dangerously close to his head, missing him by inches. That incident caused him to snap back to reality and concentrate on the fight he was currently in. Ducking and dodging around Arya's blade, all the while thrusting and slashing at her form.

"Focus, Eragon, don't want me to behead you," Arya joked. Eragon thought how ironic it was how, even when her tone was serious, he could tell what was hidden behind her message.

Smiling, he continued with his repetitive cycle of dodging and slashing, until he could find an opening. Finally seeing one at last he took advantage of it.

Twisting his blade in his hand, he slid Brisingr down the length of Arya's near identical green sword, and hooked the blade out of her hand. In a matter of seconds, he held his blade firmly at her neck.

"Dead. Well fought Arya, almost had me there for a second." Smiling, the pair sat down and watched the other group finish their fight.

The outcome was not long incoming. As Murtagh lunged at Surion's exposed side, Surion dodged the attack, and grabbed Murtagh's hand and sword hilt and threw them to the ground in one flick.

Elainæ and Vanir, seeing that they were one partner down, swung desperately at the same time in different directions. Stepping back out of harm's way, Surion batted their swords away and pushed them to the ground with magic.

"Hey," Vanir yelled, "I thought no magic."

Smiling, Surion gave a quick reply. "I never said it wasn't allowed and since your enemy will give you no mercy, I will not either. Don't worry though; you will have wards around you in the battle, which you don't currently possess now."

Grunting, the three students grabbed their fallen blades and stood back up in front of Surion. Standing up with Arya, Eragon made his way over to where the group was standing.

He was about to ask how they were feeling about the upcoming events, when he heard an earth-shuddering boom, the ground beneath his feet with the force of the blast. Looking around to see what had caused it he only saw a dent in the ground and Elainæ clutching her head in a strange matter.

Running over to the hole in the ground, he peered over the edge. The sight filled him to the brink with concern and anguish. Peridae lay in the middle of the crater with her head against a rock she had apparently just crashed into. Even for a dragon, crashing into a rock that size could be fatal and Eragon needed to hurry if she had a chance to survive.

Contacting him mentally, Saphira informed him that they were on their way and that Peridait had fallen when she had crashed into Thorn, Thorn however, was able to stabilize himself.

Reaching Peridait, he immediately grasped her head and started to check for damage. His spells seemed to be failing thought because they informed Eragon that nothing was amiss with the young dragon. Trying to just heal the young dragon instead, he started to funnel his energy into a spell that was directed toward her head and spine.

Something was awry, for this spell too was not working and the energy was just going to waste on nothing. Running over to where Elainæ was staring, stunned, at her dragons form, he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her into the eyes.

"What is wrong with Peridait? I cannot heal her and my spells say that she was unaffected by the crash. I know she's alive, but I need you to see if you can get into her conscious and figure out what's wrong."

Nodding, Elainæ closed her eyes and stood like that for several minutes. Finally opening her eyes, Elainæ looked at Eragon.

"As far I can tell, she is just asleep, also strangely, she seemed to be fine. As if the crash did not affect her at all." At her words, confusion spread over Eragon.

He did not know what might have happened to Peridait that she escaped injury from her unfortunate fall. Looking over to Surion, he voiced his question to him.

"Do you know what occurred? I cannot think of what happened and I think any other dragon would have diffidently been injured in a fall like that."

Surion, looking over at Eragon, began to speak. "You are correct, any other dragon would probably have broken their neck falling from that height, especially at this young of an age. I have studied Peridait's body and a curious result has appeared. Apparently, Peridait has unnaturally hard scales, might be caused by the same reason that she's shaped different from the other dragons."

Surion's words sent questions buzzing through Eragon's mind. What else was unique about this dragon? Why was she so different?

Looking back to Surion, he voiced some more of his questions. "What about his dragon makes her so unique? I would also appreciate it if you could try to wake her."

Nodding, Surion leaned down by Peridait's head and after mumbling a few words in the ancient language, stood back up. As soon as he stood up, Peridait's eyes snapped open. Rushing to her dragon, Elainæ pushed Surion away and cradled Peridait's head in her lap sharing a mental conversation.

Walking over to him, Surion answered his pervious question. "I believe that Peridae's condition might have something to do with the spirits that reside in Elainæ but it's one guess out of many."

He was about to say more when a messenger ran through the woods shouting, "Lord Eragon." Turning around, Eragon stood to greet the messenger. He was not expecting a message but anything was possible in a war zone.

Unfortunately, the messenger's words sank Eragon's heart into a fearful pit. "Rider Eragon, I bring bad news from the dwarfs. Apparently they are running late and will not make it on estimated time."

Eragon's mind could only think of one thing as so many eyes starred at him. _How can we make it?_

**AN: There you guys go! The next one WILL be the battle, I promise. :D The humans will also arrive, and just in time too.**


	22. Just an author's note

This is just an author's note…sorry if we got you all excited, only to have your hopes crushed and smashed…and burned….and buried….because it wasn't a new chapter.

First and foremost, I want to apologize for the delays. I myself am getting ready to graduate high school in May, and have been very busy. My brother and I's weekends have also been very jam packed with super nerd Dungeon and Dragons adventures with our friends, meaning we've been rolling dice and slaying dragons rather than typing up the next chapter. Another issue (I hate making up excuses, but it's true) is that I absolutely cannot write battle scenes unless it's my characters and I can choose their fighting style. So, it has been my brother's job to write it up, but he's been going through a rather nasty writer's block and since he doesn't write on a regular basis, doesn't know how to get past it. However, he has mentioned his desire in wanting to write this chapter, so hopefully we'll have it posted ASAP.

Second of all, I want to thank all of you for sticking by our side thick and thin. I know that sometimes we do not get dead on concerning the characters, and some things seem a bit too far fetched (at least until their explain), but my brother and I thrive to please our fans and love getting the reviews. So we just wanted to thank all of you for reading, and also tell all of you that after the battle there will only be a couple of chapters left. I have not decided if there will be a sequel; what do you guys think? If there is going to be one, I would need some ideas on the conflict, and I would most likely have it far into the future, where I could use OC instead of continuing with messing up Arya and Murtagh. Haha.

Thanks for taking the time to read this, and we will TRY and have a new chapter up ASAP.

J&J


	23. Chapter 22

Horns sounded as the human forces marched into the pre-designed clearing next to the meadow were the enemy forces were due to arrive from. There had been no unusual reports of enemy movement but the dwarves were still behind schedule. The many long hours to come would be challenging if not fatal.

Looking around, Eragon searched for Nasuada and King Orrin, who should have been marching at the front of the column. Not seeing them, he just proceeded to walk down the lines of men and study what he had to work with in order to win the battle. Surion and the others of kind would provide a lot of help, but there were only four of them.

The humans looked rather frightened, but many of them had been soldiers all of their life, and would not let their emotions control their swords. They all stood with their backs stiff and their faces expressionless. That was the one thing Eragon approved of Galbatorix ruling: he taught his soldiers well. The elves hadn't been in battle since the fallen of the late Islanzadí, and you could see the grief on their faces, although Eragon did not doubt their capabilities in battle.

"The dwarves have sent word. They will arrive by sundown." Nasuada's voice jostled Eragon from his thoughts, and he turned around to greet her. She was clad in the same armor she had worn in the battle of Farthen Dur, and her face housed a grim smile.

"Hello Nasuada. How've you been?" Eragon studied her with a curious gaze, realizing how exhausted she looked. Blinking a few times, Nasuada turned to answer with a drowsy gaze.

"I've been better Eragon. Moving a force of humans this size through Du Weldenvarden is not a simple task." For not the first time, Eragon was glad he had refused the human crown. Just thinking of moving an army through the vines and tight areas of the forest seemed like an impossible task just thinking about it. He had a hard enough time leading the Dragon Riders, let alone an entire race.

"Aye. I'm sure it has been a very tiring journey indeed," Eragon said, rubbing the nape of his neck.

_Eragon! Surion and the other wish to prep you and the other Riders. _Saphira's voice reverberated through his head, and soon after came the image of where she was, with Surion and the other three Renburthro. Eragon acknowledged her and then bowed deeply at Nasuada.

"I have pre-battle matters to attend to. See you in battle." He tried to give Nasuada an encouraging smile, but it seemed as if the Queen's mind had already gone elsewhere. She said her goodbyes and then left Eragon to tend to her soldiers, while he hurried off to his dragon and the others for prepping.

Dodging a slash to the face, Eragon sank Brisingr into the flesh of another soldier. Looking around, he hoped to catch a glimpse of Saphira for they had severed their mental connect so the enemy Renburthro couldn't assault their mind.

Seeing a flash of blue amongst the dark clouds, he returned his attention back to the battle which was unfolding before him. There had been no sight of the enemy leaders yet.

The battle had started a little after sun-down, with the enemy machines rushing across the valley. Eragon knew that if it hadn't been for Angela, the devices alone would have defeated the elves and the rest of the forces combined, for they all had powerful enchantments place upon their frame. Angela had come up with an acidic mixture that had eaten away at the wheels of the battle carts, rendering them useless.

The battle dragged on for many hours after that, the two forces slowly reducing each other's numbers. Another reason they had only survived as long as they had was due to Surion's wards. He had used some of his and his friend's energy to place special wards on as many soldiers he could.

The only thing that was worrying Eragon most was the absence of the enemies' leaders. Where were they? Why weren't they fighting alongside their troops? He shared his concern with Arya, who was fighting side by side with him, and as she ripped through enemy soldiers as if they were water, she said, "They are most likely waiting for us to weaken before they attack." Eragon reluctantly agreed. He saw Elainæ and Peridait flying overhead, and Peridait unleashed a burst of golden flames. Just before the battle had started, Peridait had revealed to the party that she could spit fire. This was startling and rather mysterious. She had breathed fire when she was born, but Eragon had assumed that had been a mistake. No, there was no doubt that there was something special about this dragon. She was also the size of Fírnen, which was over a year old.

Out of nowhere, Eragon's instincts told him to hit the dirt. Those instincts had saved him one too many times before so there was no way he would ignore them.

Buckling his legs, his chest was introduced to the dirt when a dark black sword passed through the space where he had been moments ago. The wielder was even more terrifying then he had imagined, but it caused Eragon to blink twice if confusion.

The wielder of the blade, look exactly identical to Surion, except it wasn't him. Surion didn't have the same eyes as this man… no, not a man, a monster. Snarling, the figure slowly started walking toward Eragon. Eragon studied the figure in the little time that he had.

Besides the fact that he was identical in all but eyes and a few different ways to Surion, the figure had a scar running across its neck, like it had been slit. Turning his head, Eragon started walking toward to meet the man, each second his heart beating just a little faster. If he could defeat Galbatorix, he could defeat this creature.

Eragon was so focused on the man he barely registered Surion coming up from his rear. Surion stepped up next to him, and opened his mouth to talk. "I see you've met our enemy, who is also my brother. I'm sorry if all he's done is snarl at you, when we first fought I put a cut across his throat, taking away his voice permanently. The only way he can talk now is with his mind, and believe me you don't want to experience that, his madness would become your own if you allowed him into your mind."

In the last seconds of Surion's words, a clear hiss came from the figure's throat. That was the only warning they received before they were being hailed with blows from the enemies sword. The thing was at least 5 feet long and black as night. An odd substance dripped from the blade and Eragon couldn't doubt it was anything but poison.

Everything was a blur to Eragon, with all the dodging and slashing of his own. He barely had time to what was happening around him. If adverted his attention for even one second, he knew he would get hit and die either from the cut or from the poison lining the blade.

Everything was happening so fast, he didn't notice Arya sneaking around the figure getting ready to lunge in for the kill. Finally seeing her as she lunged at the target, a cry tore from his lips as the man twirled around and put slight cut on Arya's arm and sending her crashing to the ground.

Dropping Brisingr, he ran to her side putting her head in his lap and checking for a pulse. Finding a faint patter or a beating heart, he began tying his belt around the arm where the poison had been injected through the cut. The next thing he did was he put her into an elven coma similar to the way he first met her so to slow down the poison. No matter how much he wanted to, he could not take her to the medical tent. He couldn't leave Surion to fight the madman himself.

Returning to the battle he grabbed Brisingr from the dirt and joined the battle once again, slashing and hacking at Surion's twin. If Eragon had not been as worried as he was with Arya, he might had noticed the enemy twirling towards him or raising his sword, high above his head to strike at Eragon.

As the sword came down Eragon only had enough time to twist the blade so instead of it coming down as a razor edge, it came down with the flat of the blade softening the blow.

As the blade came down, the last thing Eragon remembered thinking was that he had failed. He had needed to beat this man but he couldn't do that unconscious. Then blackness.

Opening his eyes, Eragon studied his surroundings. He noticed that he was laying in one of the elven medical tents and that Arya was in the bed next to him. There was also a screen over a couple of the beds in the corner.

Slowly taking a stand, Eragon made his way over to the screen and pushed it out of his way. Gasping he looked at what was seated in front of him. In the beds lining the wall behind the curtain laid Murtagh, Surion, and Nasuada. All of them being host to several nasty scars but all of them thankfully breathing, at least for the time being. Surion was the only one awakened.

"Is he-?" Eragon trailed off, staring at Surion with a mixture of hope and horror. After a few painful moments Surion nodded and a wide grin split across both of the men's faces.

"Attacking you was all the distraction I needed. I took him down when he struck you, killing him instantly. The battle is ours." Surion's words were sweet to Eragon's ears, and he couldn't help but let loose a victory cry.

**AN: Whew. Sorry if it sucked…and it was kind of short. But yeah. Deal with it. :D There will probably be only a couple more chapters. We wanted to get this one done before Spring Break (which is next week, we're going to Hogwarts…SO EXCITED) and so we kind of rushed. Plus we hadn't posted in a while so we thought it would be the best. I want to know if you guys would like a sequel. It would probably be way in the future with Eragon's children and their generation. R/R! Thanks for reading and sticking with us 3**


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: I completely agree. The battle scene was too too short. So, I took it into my own hands (my brother wrote the battle scene, and I think he did a good job) and this chapter is going to be a multi-POV. I'm thinking Surion, Arya and Saciah. It will give you more battle material, and in the other POV. Also, I want to know what you guys want to see in the sequel. I will tell you that it's going to either be Eragon's children generation, or his grandchildren. My brother and I haven't decided yet. I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

Arya's POV:

Blood flowed through the earth, and my mind shut down as I killed warrior after warrior. They were stronger than any human I'd seen on Alagaesia, but it was nothing we couldn't handle. I took an arrow from my quiver and stabbed a soldier through the neck and then immediately stung it and shot it through another two soldiers. I watched Peridait unleash a ball of flames overhead before landing with a roar and charging at a unit of soldiers with her head lowered, much like a boars. She would be in legends some day. I turned away right as she impaled a group of soldiers with one of her horns. Elainæ looked tall and proud a top of her back.

I kept my mind carefully closed, like Surion had instructed. The leaders could show up any moment, and Surion had warned us against trying to take over their mind. "They will bring you to great madness. You're mind would literally burst apart," he had said, and I did not doubt him one bit.

Firnen landed beside me and then let loose a roar that shook the ground. He lowered himself so that I could climb upon his back. I longed to envelop myself in our connection, but doing so would be dangerous. I sheathed my sword and pulled out my bow, plucking arrows out of my quiver and taking out soldiers from the sky. Firnen performed aerial moves and then dove, landing hard on the ground and causing a unit of soldiers to lose their footing. He ate all of them.

I gave a fierce cry and my heart started pattering wildly in my chest when the shadow dragon, the one made of metal, appeared out of the dark clouds in the sky. Upon his back sat the enemy, and he looked exactly like Surion.

"Bazul," I cursed angrily.

Saciah's POV:

My brother-turned-mad dipped from the sky on the back of his machine dragon. His mind waved over mine like a sea of pain and darkness, but I refused to close my mind to him. His madness did not affect me, because my siblings and I were all mad, in a sense, as were our creators. A soldier came at me, his teeth bared, his sword flashing, and I merely touched him on the forehead and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

Soldiers came at me, but I didn't have to look at them-merely flick my sword in their direction-and they would fall dead at my feet. Humans really were weak. No, I couldn't say that. Eragon himself started out as a human, and he was a strange individual. I didn't know what to make of him. He was stronger than most of the humans I had come across.

I shook my head and then pointed my fingers toward the machine dragon, which was flying right over me. Glowing white vines shot out of my fingertips and wrapped around the dragon's midsection, and then, with the flick of my wrist, slung it to the ground, instantly killing a significant amount of enemy soldiers. The dwarves cried out in victory and then surged forward. We had reduced the enemy in half. I was satisfied.

The metal dragon hissed and clawed at the ground, trying to unbind itself from the vines that trapped it on the ground. I made sure to keep the magic flowing, and my brother-turned-mad hissed in anger and shot off. He was moving towards Eragon and Surion. I did not go after him; brother Surion would take care of our brother-turned-mad. I walked up to the dragon, clucking in disproval. "You are a monstrosity." I walked up to it's head, and it tried to snap at me, but I clamped its mouth shut with more of the same vines. It's red eyes stared back at me, and if it had been a real dragon, I know I would see pure hatred there.

I didn't take any time at all. I took my sword and sliced through it's metallic neck. The place where the neck was severed from the body hissed and steam blew out of holes and wires. The technology on this creature would not, could not come to this land for a long long time. I made sure to get rid of the technology, so that no creature on this land could get a hold of it...

Surion's POV:

I saw Eragon go down, and my brother-gone-mad prepared to strike him down. "No brother. You do not want to do that." I lowered the defenses on my mind, allowing my brother-gone-mad to speak to me.

_I see you're still playing goody-goody with the mortals_. My brother-gone-mad smirked and lifted his enormous sword, stalking towards me. I pulled out my own two handed sword and shoot my head pitifully.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." I didn't allow him a reply before I attacked, an inhumane snarl emitting from my lips. I flanked to his left, aiming for his side, but he easily evaded me. We went like that for a while, nearing hitting each other but barely missing, when I did something on a whim.

My brother-gone-mad had reduced me to my knees from a cheated blow, and I sat on the ground, awaiting my death.

_Goodbye, brother,_ he said in my mind, and I sent him the purest form of energy I could-the energy of good. _What're you-?_ He snarled, dropping his sword. Curious, I fed more of the white light into his mind, shining through where only darkness was. STOP! My brother-gone-mad was clutching and dragging at his head, and suddenly I stood up and grabbed his five foot sword. It was a great shame among our kind to be killed by your own blade.

I chopped his head off.

**  
>AN: Is that a little better guys? Just to get a kind of feel...Yeah. Well, there you go. The other chapters won't come until after spring break. so read slow! :D<strong>


	25. Chapter 24

AN: Whew. I'm so pleased to hear that you guys liked the last chapter. It was sort of on a whim thing…something that just sort of…came to me as I wrote. So, naturally, I wasn't sure if it was good or not! :D I decided to try and finish this story before spring break (I know, I'm so indecisive haha) so here goes nothing…

UPDATE: I didn't finish before spring break. Sad panda But I'm back now, and Hogwarts was a BLAST. Got myself the time turner necklace and my very old wand. My childhood approved of it. 3

Eragon had gone back to battle as soon as he had awakened in the infirmary and assured the nurse there that he was fit to return to battle. There was no need, really, however, because the battle was nearly won. Saphira zoomed overhead and landed near Eragon, preening her wings fitfully. There was a long gash glistening across her nose, as well as minor cuts along her wings and hind legs.

_Saphira! Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? _Eragon chastised his oversized lizard, and she lowered her head under her wing, allowing her partner-of-her-mind-and-soul to heal her.

_You weren't exactly conscious. _Saphira's rumbling laughter resonated throughout her chest and through the ground, and Eragon scratched the scales on her nose, grinning widely. "What are our numbers?" He asked aloud, staring deep into one of her deep azure eyes.

_5,000 strong humans still survive, and 500 are injured. We only lost 100 or so of the elves, who are celebrating the survival of their forest. We also only lost 50 dwarves. It was a better battle than we ever hoped to imagine._

Eragon climbed onto Saphira's back and they took to the air. Eragon relished the wind that passed over his hair. He met Surion and Fundor above the clouds, and Eragon could feel Surion's vast consciousness brush against his own. Eragon allowed the son of the Grey Folk into his mind, mildly curious as to what Surion had to say.

_You will be a mighty ruler someday, Eragon Kingsslayer, whether you think it is your destiny or not._

Eragon was taken aback by Surion's kind words, and Saphira hummed in agreement. Choked up, Eragon thought the first thing that came to his mind. _Thank you for saving me back there. _Eragon felt quite foolish, but did not take back his thanks.

He felt Surion's amusement in the gratitude before he withdrew from Eragon's mind.

_Shall we? _Saphira asked. She was referring to the egg ceremony that was to take place as soon as Eragon deemed it so. Eragon silently agreed, and Saphira banked to the left to find the others. While Eragon had been unconscious, Desmos had returned with the eggs from the Vault of Souls. Since all of the races were joined in one spot because of the battle, Eragon figured it would be the best time to see if any of the dragons hatched.

Finding Elainæ, Vanir, and Arya with their dragons near the edge of the battle field, Eragon informed them what was going on. They all agreed to follow him to an area of the field that was not tainted with corpses or the grime of war, and, without Eragon, headed towards that area. Eragon and Saphira went to go find Nasuada.

_She's probably in her pavilion, _Saphira commented.

_Right._

They did, indeed, find Nasuada in her pavilion. Her head was bandaged, as well as her sword arm, and she looked extremely exhausted. "Eragon, Saphira. Do come in." She gestured to the back of the pavilion, where Saphira could stick her head through. Eragon took a seat in one of the open chairs.

"What is it that you need?" Nasuada asked, walking around her desk and placing her palms flat on the surface. This battle had changed her.

"I will speak once a representative from each race is present," Eragon said simply. Nasuada eyed him for a moment before sighing lightly and gesturing to one of the guards.

"Find Garr and tell him to find Orik, Arya's first in command, and Nar Garzhvog and bring them all to me." The guard bowed at Nasuada's orders, and disappeared from the pavilion to find Garr. Nasuada sank into her chair.

_Are you well? _Saphira asked Nasuada, nosing the desk in a slightly concerned manner.

"This war has tired me greatly. And yet, there is much more to come. Am I wrong, Eragon?" Nasuada turned to look at Eragon simply and Eragon shook his head, a smug smile on his face. If all went well, they would be able to do all that he wanted smoothly.

Nar Garzhvog entered the room first, nearly brushing the ceiling with his curled horns. Grime from the war smeared along his sword hand and face, but he appeared unharmed. Orik and Arya's first in command, a proud elvish woman that went by the name of Isa, all came in short after.

"What is it you wish to speak to us about, Eragon?" Orik asked, placing himself beside his brother and looking at him in a curious manner.

"I have decided that it is time for the dwarves and urgals to join our ranks as Dragon Riders. Now-" Eragon paused to clasp Orik on the shoulder, who had intake a nervous breath of air, "-I know that the dwarves have a natural preference to remain firmly on the ground," Orik gave a swift nod of his head, "however, I think you will find the change to be quite adaptable." Orik released a sigh and then turned to look at Eragon for a moment.

"You have always thought of the better for Alagaësia, so I will trust you. You have the dwarves full support in this." Eragon was pleased and shocked at the same time. He would have figured that the dwarves would have given him trouble, but he wasn't about to complain.

He turned to Nar Garzhvog. "What are your thoughts on this?"

Nar Garzhvog stared at him until Eragon was squirming uncomfortably and scratching Saphira's nose for comfort. Finally the giant Urgal fell to one knee and actually bowed to Eragon. "You deal my clan, and the other Urgal's a great honor Firesword. We can do nothing but accept this offer."

Nasuada sat paralyzed in her chair. She appeared to be in shock. "Never in my life had I imagined I would witness this. A true unity between the four races….incredible. Simply outstanding." She nodded her head, as if proving further what exactly she thought about Eragon's choice.

"Come. We must gather our armies together, so that we may witness this all, as one." Nasuada stood and Eragon followed in agreement.

_Surion was right. You will be a great ruler, and have your people's best interests at heart. I love you, little one. _Saphira nuzzled Eragon's back, pushing him forward, before taking off and heading towards where the other dragons were seen dotting the horizon.

"My brothers and sisters, as you are all my kin in my eyes. We are here today because the blood of our enemy soaks into the ground, and they are a challenge no more!" Eragon's words bounced throughout the mass of people standing before him. Elves, humans, urgals, and dwarves all stood side by side each other to listen to what Eragon Kingslayer had to say. Arya stood beside Eragon's right, smiling and appearing at ease for one of the first times. Saphira was above him, breathing her hot breathe on to the top of his head. Orik stood to his left, as did Nasuada and Nar Garzhvog.

"I have decided that it is time that the humans and elves don't hold the ultimate power over the rest. It is time that Alagaësia held the unity it was meant to have! Therefore, it has been agreed that the urgals and dwarves will be joining the humans and elves alongside the Dragon Riders." Roars of delight and shocked whispers trembled through the massive army, but Eragon did not pause. "We have also decided to return to the land of above, so that we might have a safe place to learn and teach. I know these are some big changes, and I know that they are going to get some time getting used to, but it is in the best interest for everyone as a whole. I will now commence to passing the ancient magic that binds Dragon to Rider on to the races of Urgal and Dwarf."

Eragon turned his back to the army and looked first to Orik. "Are you ready, Brother?" Eragon asked quietly, so that only Orik could hear. Orik held his head up and nodded mutely. "Okay." Eragon started to murmur in the Ancient Language. Little by little, he unraveled the Magic that had so long ago bounded elves and humans to their dragons. Surion, as well as the other Grey Folk children, had taught him how perform this just a few hours ago. It was complex and if Eragon slipped, he might cast catastrophic damage, but he wouldn't mess up because he couldn't. There wasn't an option. As soon as he unraveled the magic, he started re-raveling it to include the dwarves. It took a lot of work, and he had to use some energy from both Saphira and the nearby forest, but he managed it. A rippling effect seemed to pass through the dwarves, and afterwards they seemed more alive than ever.

"Thank you Eragon. You will be weaved into our stories for generations to come," Orik whispered as Eragon moved over to Nar Garzhvog. He did the same, proving a success, and then he turned around. "The magic has been rewound! Never in the history of Alagaësia has this happened! Unity shall be our reward!" An earsplitting cheer emitted from every individual soldier, and Eragon looked over and grinned toothily at Arya. Oh, his beloved Arya…

Her eyes emitted open love, and Nasuada strode up next to him. She held up one hand, and the entire army went silent. "Since the Rewinding of the Ancient Magic has occurred, we can now begin with the Egg Ceremony. Desmos, if you would be so kind." Desmos, along with the other three Grey Folk children, used their magic to magically levitate the eggs in the air to bring to the front of the army. There were an assortment of colored eggs, and there had to be hundreds of them.

"We wish for the head of their races to arrange their people in such a way where this will run smoothly. It is time for our long deserved peace! After the dragons have hatched and have grown large enough to ride on, those who are deemed Riders will follow Eragon back up to the land in the clouds, where they will learn to be proper Dragon Riders as they ought to be. It is time."

Nasuada stepped down and then started commanding her people to form lines to which they were get their turn to touch the eggs. The other Race leaders – Arya, Orik, and Nar Garzhvog – did the same, and Eragon stood back, leaning against his dragoness for support. Utter exhaustion suddenly gripped his limbs.

_We did it, Saphira. We really did it. _His eyes started to droop, and Saphira's snorted near his face, blasting him with warm air.

_That we did, little one._

History was made that day when a small urgal male and a middle aged dwarfish female simultaneously laid their hands across two dragon eggs. The crack was said to have been heard from miles around, but that could have been exaggerated. It also could have been exaggerated when the stories said that the light that came after nearly blinded everyone who happened to gaze upon it. But no one could deny when that light went away and there stood an urgal holding a moss green dragoness in his arms and likewise the dwarf woman holding a white dragon in her arms that the fate of the world had changed. Everything was going to be different.

THE END.

AC: DUN DUN DUNNN. Sorry guys. I really truly am! I meant to write it sooner! But I was faced with the WORST writer's block ever. I would open this doc and stare at it stupidly for ten minutes, get frustrated, and give up. So you must forgive me D: Did you like it? Sequel? Yes, no? Maybe? It's all up to you! And it'll be easier to write since it'll be more futuristic and it'll be more our characters. I'm sorry if it's a bit short too, but oh well! Please review and let us know if you want a sequel! It's been fun!


	26. Chapter 29

Hey guys! Long time no speak!

I know some of you are not following me as an author but merely following this story (you should really follow me as an author... ;) ) so I thought I'd put the news on here as well. Today I didn't intentionally come on here with the intention of starting the sequel to Ganga Fram, but it kinda just sprung on me. Of course, there is a catch, as I want fans of my real work too, but still, you guys get a sequel out of it!

Go to my page, and while you do what I ask on the sequel, I also want you to review the prologue for the sequel!

Thanks wonderful fans. c:


	27. Personal announcement

Hey guys! I apologize for the personal note, but I know a lot of you follow this story, so I thought I'd do a little promotion.

I just published a series of short stories on Amazon today, and I'd appreciate it if you all checked them out! They take place in the same world my brother and I have created for the series we are writing. It even includes the prologue for the novel, so you get a sneak peek into what we're writing! Please support me if you can! My dream is finally coming true, and I would love it if people enjoyed what I've spun together. If you have Amazon Prime, you can read them for free with Kindle Unlimited! The link to the book is on my page.

I want to thank you in advance for the support. x


End file.
